


Snarry (Oneshots)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Feliz cumpleaños, #Malentendido en la Mazmorra, #Mazmorra del Snarry, #Navidad en La Mazmorra, La mazmorra del Snarry's International Day of Snarry Challenge 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Aquí subiré los fanfiction de un solo capítulo sobre mi ship favorita de todos los tiempos.Fandom: Wizarding WorldPareja: Severus Snape/Harry PotterPersonajes y Universo pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo creo las historias.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Índice

1) [**Por un error se revela el corazón**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62140639)

Harry quiere mandarle a su padrino una carta, el problema está en que la escribió en una hoja de su diario y, tan dormido estaba, que se confundió de papel y destinatario ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias? ¿Podrá el elegido con el carácter del remitente? Y a todo esto ¿qué tiene que ver Snape? 

2) [**Enamorado por primera vez**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62140717)

Harry ama a Severus y no tiene mejor forma de decirlo al mundo que diciéndolo por escrito ¿qué pasará? mientras, Severus ha descubierto que su amor secreto siente lo mismo por él de una forma muy particular. ¿Qué hará para declararse? ¡IR A BUSCARLO! 

3) [**Dulce Revelación** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62140771)

Un castigo bien intencionado hará que Harry pase la mejor navidad de su vida al lado del hombre que ama. Y comenzando una gran historia juntos. 

_Regalo navideño para LilyMionePotterBlack: ¡FELICES FIESTAS! (Propuesto por la Mazmorra del Snarry)_

5) [**Gatito pícaro y Serpiente mimosa** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62140867)

El lindo gatito sabía qué hacer para ganarse los mimos de su bella serpiente. Y si tenía que hacer travesuras, por Merlín, que las haría. 

_1° Concurso de relatos Snarry por La Mazmorra del Snarry._

6) [**Terroríficamente Encantador**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62140990)

¿Te animas a conocer el miedo del chico que sobrevivió y ver en que termina? Entonces entra, pero te advierto, esto es terror puro. O tal vez no tanto.

8) [**Una frase navideña** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141038)

Severus está triste pues no tiene a su lado nadie que lo quiera, pero un joven de ojos verdes le hará saber cuán equivocado está. Pues sí hay alguien, él lo ama. 

9) [**Navidad en un AU** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141119)

Una navidad que se imaginaba molesta y aburrida es cambiada radicalmente por un extraño suceso que lleva a Harry a un mundo de ensueños. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que le espera allí? Entra y averígualo. 

_Basado en “Barbie en el cascanueces” Respuesta al 3er reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry._

10) **[Severus mi hermoso ángel negro (Poesía)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141179)**

Harry ve que cada día que pasa, el profesor se hunde en la oscuridad de un pozo sin fondo ni retorno. Afortunadamente, no se quedará sin hacer nada: obviamente dejará a relucir su amor, que es la única magia que puede romper tan oscura maldición. 

11) [**Mi regalo para Harry** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141221)

Minerva está cansada de ver a su ex compañero de cátedra lamentarse por un amor imposible, así que ayudara al Salvador del mundo Mágico para que no se pierda en el dolor por las pérdidas de la guerra Y demostrando que siempre es bueno tener una mano amiga. 

13) [**La magia de tu amor** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141347)

Severus y Harry se llevan cada vez mejor tanto que se han enamorado profundamente ¿llegaran a estar juntos? 

_Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry._

14) [**Una travesura de miedo** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141380)

La hija mayor de Severus y Harry tiene preparada una travesura especial para su primo Scorpius. 

_Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry._

15) [**La Última Gran Aventura** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141446)

Tras una larga y feliz vida juntos, ha llegado el momento de dar un último paso. 

_Feliz Día Internacional del Snarry 2017._

16) [**Lazos que unen y un amor para recordar By Severus Snape (Poesía)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141503#workskin)

_Poema Snarry desde el punto de vista de Severus para el DIS 2018._

17) [**Cuento de Halloween** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/62141539)

La pequeña Amelie tiene miedo a las tormentas ¿podrán Severus y Harry calmar a su hija? 

18) [Hollow´s Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/66328963)

El doctor Mitchfox arriba en el pueblito casi desolado de Hollow's Eyes para atender a Lord Rodenshield, un amigo de la infancia de su madre. Pronto descubrirá que el mal que aqueja al buen hombre no es natural y, juntos, tendrán que lidiar con ello antes de que el pequeño Teddy se quede huérfano ¿podrán lograrlo a tiempo?

_Oneshot dedicado al DIS 2020, con temática de terror para mi especial de Youtube. Este fic es parte de una historia más grande que AUN no está publicada._

19) [Pastel de Arándanos, Melón y Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602283/chapters/70261737)

Un pastel, un malentendido y un cumpleaños es la mexcla perfecta para un día tan especial. 

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEVERUS! 

Reto propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry.


	2. Por un error se revela el corazón

Temblaba. Tonta e irremediablemente temblaba. No podía evitarlo, él lo ponía nervioso, llevaba años poniéndolo nervioso. Y sobre todo llevaba años enamorado de él. _Pero sinceramente...._

_¿Quién no puede ser idiota frente al hombre que ama? Nadie ¿Y quién es tan idiota como para delatarse a sí mismo si se sabe no correspondido? Oh...él sabía la respuesta: él, Harry Potter._

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda y cabello enmarañado suspiro resignado, jamás ganaría el corazón de su príncipe, eso era ¡imposible! Y ahora menos con esa desastrosa e insolente carta mandada hacía ya unos minutos. ¡Pero claro, él era Harry-puñetero-Potter! A él nada le salía bien y esta vez no era la excepción.

Ahora como saldría de esta, no tenía la menor idea, solo rogaba porque el susodicho no se diera cuenta de quien le había enviado la cartita. Pero la verdad...

¡Qué puñetera su suerte! Mira que mandar la carta incorrecta a la persona más imposible ¡Eso sólo le pasaba a él!

Así estaba el joven moreno cuando sus amigos lo encontraron.

⸺Hola, Harry ¿ya le mandaste a Sirius la carta? ⸺le pregunto una bella castaña de ojos marrones; su nombre Hermione Granger, mejor amiga del condenado ojiverde.

⸺No, me la confundí y mandé la de amor. ⸺dijo como si esto fuese su sentencia final.

⸺¡Oh no! De seguro ahora al perruno le salta la vena de vanidoso ⸺dijo un joven rubio de ojos grises, Draco Malfoy novio de su mejor amigo quien en ese instante se metió aprobando lo dicho:

⸺Seguramente, que mal, compañero. A ti te pasan todas.

⸺No se la mande a Padfort, se la mande a ...

⸺ ... ¿al profesor Snape? ⸺interrumpió una voz en las espaldas de los cuatro jóvenes, una voz glacial, fría e inexpresiva.

El alma de Harry se le fue a los pies. Frente a él estaba el dueño de su nerviosismo ¡Y para colmo ya sabía todo!

⸺Potter me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, acompáñeme. ⸺el adusto profesor guío a su alumno hasta la salida del Gran Comedor, mientras el chico miraba aterrado a sus amigos.

_Como saldré de esta, seguro que me mata. ¡Cómo pude ser tan torpe! se maldecía interiormente el muchacho sin darse cuenta de la forma que lo miraban los ojos negros y brillantes de su amado príncipe. ¡Sí, lo que leen! ¡Harry Potter esta terrible, loca e irremediablemente enamorado de Severus Snape!_

Mientras que caminaban, no hablaban. El silencio entre ellos era roto por las pisadas sobre el piso de mármol de los tacones de los zapatos de los hombres. Mientras los minutos pasaban, Harry rememoraba aquella vez que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el posionista de ojos negros.

**\-----------------------------------**

**Era de noche, la oscuridad era absoluta y el frío era insoportable, pero eso a él no lo detendría: ESTABA DISPUESTO A ENCARAR A SNAPE AUNQUE SE LE FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO. Lo había decidido, no huiría, lo enfrentaría, le diría que lo odiaba pero que lo deseaba, se follarían y**

**¡ASUNTO LIQUIDADO! No más soñar con él, no más nerviosismo, no más sonrojos; porque él no estaba enamorado, él solamente estaba caliente por ser un adolescente hormonal, nada más, nada fuera de lo común.**

**Pero ¡CLARO! La suerte, el destino o lo que fuere lo desmentirían, le harían ver lo equivocado que estaba. Y se lo hicieron de la peor manera.**

**Harry caminaba con paso firme hacía las mazmorras cuando de repente para en seco por el impacto que tiene la escena ante él. Allí en sus ropas de mortífago, con la máscara rasgada y echada a medio lado, con sangre saliendo de sus múltiples heridas y sosteniéndose torpemente de la pared, estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos: Severus Snape.**

**El miedo lo invadió, seguido del dolor más fuerte que experimento nunca hasta ahora, una impotencia se apodero de él mientras en cámara lenta se acercaba a su amado profesor. Sí, ya se dio cuenta: estaba enamorado y se enteró de la peor forma.**

**Sin una palabra se le acerco y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Lo tomo con una mano rodeando su cintura (que la sintió húmeda y delicadamente temblorosa) y con la otra lo tomo del brazo izquierdo.**

**Severus tenía los ojos hinchados por lo cual no llego a darse cuenta quien era el que lo ayudaba por lo cual el transcurso a la enfermería fue en total silencio.**

**Una vez que lo entro y Madame Pomfrey le mandase a llamar al director, se retiró al final de la enfermería (una vez que el director estuvo presente) y, en silencio, miro como atendían al posionista llorando desesperado porque todo estuviera bien y él a salvo.**

**\-----------------------------------**

_Hermoso ángel de cabellos enmarañados y ojos esmeraldas no temas abrirte, extiende tus brazos y déjame refugiarme en ellos, cúbreme con tu luz y déjame volar con tus alas; que el amor que siento sea escudo contra el sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno._

Severus no podía creer lo hermoso de su pequeño estudiante, él sabía que conquistar a Harry llevaría tiempo, pero nunca pensó que este ya estaba enamorado de él ¡Y cuánto se había alegrado de saber que había estado cuidándolo cuando fue descubierto por Voldemort!

**\-----------------------------------**

**Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, había pasado tres días en la enfermería, días en que había sido cuidado no solo por la enfermera sino también por su bello angelito.**

⸺ **Albus, lo lamento. Sé que no debí descuidarme, pero era cuestión de tiempo.**

⸺ **Lo sé, mi amigo. Perdóname tú a mí por ponerte en peligro, juro que no quería que te pasara esto, mi muchacho.**

**Severus le contó todo con lujo de detalles y para cuando termino, Albus estaba horrorizado.**

⸺ **Sabes, si tuve que pasar por esto para tener como recompensa a la persona que amo a mi lado, lo pasaría mil veces.** ⸺ **declaro un muy firme, pero con una sonrisa enamorada, ojinegro.**

**\-----------------------------------**

_¡Finalmente!_

Por fin llegaron al despacho del mayor. Severus abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su alumno. Harry paso y roso las manos del hombre moreno, lo que ocasiono un cosquilleo eléctrico a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Severus cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador, y se dispuso en su lugar para hablarle al joven ojiverde. Tomando asiento en el sofá al lado del joven de cabellos azabaches, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

⸺Señor Potter ¿puedo saber cuál es la razón por la cual usted me envío esta carta? ⸺dijo mostrándole un papel que levanto de la mesita de té.

Harry trago saliva y se dispuso a contar la verdad.

⸺Eso no es una carta, es una nota de mi diario. Ayer escribí una carta para Sirius con un pedazo de papel de ese mismo diario. Hoy me dispuse a mandarla, pero como estaba dormido no me di cuenta y mandé la equivocada. ⸺le explico el chico.

⸺Todo lo que está escrito aquí ¿es cierto? ⸺pregunto Snape con la garganta seca, el corazón a mil y la expectación brillando en sus ojos negros.

Ojos que hipnotizaron al chico que le observaba temeroso. Temor que se fue al ver el semblante de su profesor.

⸺Sí, señor.

Severus tiro la hoja al suelo, se acercó al muchacho y unió sus labios a los de Harry.

Ese fue el inicio de la relación de los dos hombres de cabellos negros.


	3. Enamorado por primera vez

Negros. Ojos negros como la mismísima noche. O como la oscuridad de la mazmorra en la que él se refugia de todo y de todos. Como el mejor ónice jamás labrado, como el carbón más puro y genuino. Así eran los ojos del hombre a quien amaba. Pero no sólo amaba sus ojos negros, sino también sus finos y exquisitos labios, su nariz aguileña y aristocrática, su carácter e inteligencia, su elegancia y valor. Bien, amaba muchas cosas de ese hombre. Lo amaba desde que tenía, por lo menos, dieciséis años, por lo cual llevaba seis años amándolo en secreto.

Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer. Desde que derroto a Voldemort su vida había aumentado en popularidad y disminuido en privacidad. Todo lo que hacía en su vida, por más pequeño que sea, salía en las revistas. Y si él se dignaba a declarársele, su rechazo no solo sería suyo, sino que la vida de su amado también se vería afectada (de diferente manera, claro está). Pero estaba tan cansado de recibir cortejos de personas que ni conocía que no tuvo _mejor_ idea que ponerle fin a su martirio de la peor forma posible.

Y aquí está la _solución_ : ¡UNA ENTREVISTA CON _CORAZÓN DE BRUJA_!

****

_Queridísimos lectores y lectoras, estamos muy honrados de tener con nosotros al Salvador del Mundo Mágico: Harry Potter._

_Debido a sus innumerables cartas de amor de sus fans, el encantador Harry nos permite entrevistarlo acerca de sus sentimientos y el tema de su corazón._

_Reportera: "¿Dime, Harry, que es lo qué piensas cuando recibes esas cartas? ¿Piensas en alguien en especial?"_

_Harry: "Pues, ya que lo mencionas, sí. Sí pienso en alguien. Y déjame decirte que me he ilusionado alguna que otra vez" - nos revela con una sonrisita encantadora_

_Reportera: "¿Y dime, esta persona especial, es hombre o mujer?"_

_Harry: "Es hombre. El más valiente e inteligente que jamás he conocido."_

_Reportera: "¿Entonces aseguras que es la elección perfecta?_

_Harry:" Pues, si estuviéramos juntos, lo sería." - nos dice un poco triste a lo que no puedo evitar un apretoncito de hombros para animarlo…. ¡Dio resultado! - Pero ¿sabes? Es curioso cómo me suceden las cosas. Yo creí que no era la primera vez que me enamoraba y me equivoqué. Es la primera vez que me enamoro."_

_Reportera: "¿Y este hombre, cuéntanos, ¿qué tiene para que nos digas que es < “el más valiente e inteligente”> que conoces?"_

_Harry: " A esa pregunta, deja que retorne en el tiempo para responderla correctamente. <Fue en mi sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts, acababa de llegar de las vacaciones y me dirigía al despacho del director. Justo cuando voy a tocar la puerta, escucho gritos y, como siempre, la curiosidad le ganó a la razón (aunque hoy día no me arrepiento de haber escuchado a hurtadillas)._

_⸺¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESTO! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ⸺dice mi amado._

_⸺¡Lo prometiste! ¡Diste tu palabra! - le recrimina el profesor Dumbledore._

_⸺¡Pero ya no doy más! ¡Estoy agotado! - le dice rendido mientras se desploma en la silla (se oye un ruido que lo acredita)._

_⸺¡Lo sé, hijo, pero sólo tú puedes con eso! Es para proteger a Harry ⸺le dice mi mentor._

_⸺Puedo protegerlo directamente y sabes que no me importaría morir si él logra vencer al Señor Tenebroso ⸺le dice con la convicción y determinación propia de un caballero-guerrero fiel a su causa._

_⸺¿Y entonces cómo sabremos cuando atacará? ⸺ante la astuta pregunta, mi dulce y valiente príncipe se queda en silencio._

_Tras unos momentos le oigo responder:_

_⸺De acuerdo ¡Lo haré!_

_En ese momento toco la puerta, para avisar de mi "llegada". Al pasar, tras la orden del director, lo miro sonriente y sé que lo dejo anonado, se despide tras unos segundos y se marcha. ´´ >_

_Pero te diré; no es solamente ese episodio el que me abrió los ojos, él llevaba años cuidándome las espaldas y recibiendo (por así decirlo) "reprimendas" por mi falta de tacto desde que entre a Hogwarts hasta que mate a Voldemort. Siempre lo eh admirado por sus amplios conocimientos y habilidad para desarrollarlos, impartirlos y enseñarlos (a aquellos que crea que lo valoran), y también por su determinación, a su mente estratégica y dispuesta, y un sin fin de cosas más._

_Pero no fue hasta que estuve al borde de la muerte que me di cuenta que lo amaba. Fue pensar en no volver a verlo jamás (ya sea estando conmigo o sin mi) que la realidad me golpeo: Estaba terrible, irremediable y locamente enamorado de él._

_Y es por esto que pido, con todo el cariño del mundo, que dejen de enviarme esas cartitas tan lindas; porque cada vez que veo una la ilusión se convierte en una maldición al saber que no es él._

_Así llegamos al final de esta entrevista. Esperamos que el pedido no sea mal interpretado (dudamos que así sea, sabemos que nuestros lectores/as tienen una buena predisposición al entendimiento) por lo cual nos queda solamente hacer una pregunta:_

_Reportera "¿Quién es él?"_

_Harry "solo puedo decir: El Príncipe Mestizo"_

****

Harry Potter estaba más que irritado. Si bien las cartas disminuyeron (todavía había gente que le escribía para animarlo a dejar ese amor en el pasado), era una odisea las pocas que le mandaban.

Pero no era sólo eso; era saber que, a lo mejor, nunca sería visitado por aquel que era dueño de su corazón.

*************

En Hogwarts, más específicamente en el pasillo del puente de piedra, Severus Snape paseaba camino al Gran Comedor.

Iba pensando en sus clases, en los malhablados de los alumnos y los sucesos de la última explosión cuando escucho algo que lo dejo en shock:

_⸺_ ¿El Príncipe Mestizo? ¿Quién es ese? _⸺_ dijo un alumno de tercero a una de cuarto, de Hufflepuff.

Su compañera saco una revista y se la mostró, no muy contenta.

_⸺_ No dice, pero obviamente eso quiere. Es una lástima que Harry Potter no de más pistas. Aunque por lo que parece, es un profesor.

_⸺_ ¿Me pregunto... _⸺_ los interrumpió el profesor _⸺_ …cuál es la razón para tan alto volumen de voz?

 _⸺_ N-nosotros… e- esta- estábamos... _⸺_ intento responder el chico.

⸺Cincuenta puntos menos por gritar y revista confiscada. ⸺se la entregan⸺ Y retírense antes de que les añada un castigo.

Los pobres tejones huyeron despavoridos.

" _De que estarían hablan..."_ Severus lee el artículo. Y sonríe para sus adentros al terminar.

Se dirige al despacho de su mentor y amigo, TENÍA UN VIAJE QUE HACER.

***********

El hombre que caminaba por la vereda adoquinada giro en una curva a su derecha y vislumbro su objetivo: la casa de Harry Potter.

Severus Snape fue caminando a pasos rápidos hasta la entrada de la cerca de hierro donde se leía un letrero que rezaba _"Prohibido cortar las rosas, Harry” que_ enmarcaba la siniestra puertita oxidada. El pocionista alzo el rostro para ver la hermosa casa de color crema.

La casa constaba de cuatro pisos. En la planta baja se veía una ventana que daba al comedor y, si mirabas con atención, podías ver la cocina detrás de un pasa platos y, al final, la puerta que daba al jardín. En el primer piso se distinguía dos ventanales correspondientes a los dos balcones. En el segundo piso dos ventanas con maseteros de preciosas flores de todos colores. En el tercer piso se veían otras dos ventanas (más grandes que las anteriores) con maseteros vacíos. Y en el último piso se distinguía un enorme ventanal con su propio balcón y, a unos pocos palmos, otra ventana grande. La casa era preciosa, aunque para ser de alguien tan importante como el salvador del mundo mágico era algo común.

Severus abrió la puertita oxidada y camino por el sendero de arena blanca (el resto del patiecito delantero estaba cubierto de pasto y flores de todos tipos y colores) hasta la puerta principal donde toco la puerta tres veces con la extraña aldaba con una serpiente como llamador que colgaba de la boca de la cabeza de un león. Al cabo de unos segundos lo atendió una elfina domestica con un vestidito lila: Winky.

⸺Señor ¿puedo ayudarlo? ⸺le dice con voz cantarina

⸺Vengo a ver al señor Potter. Soy profesor en Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Severus Snape. 

⸺El señor amo Potter no se encuentra, pero pase ⸺le sede lugar⸺, puede esperar si gusta.

El estoico hombre entra al vestíbulo, cuyas paredes son de color beige. En la pared que hay entre la puerta del comedor y la de la cocina, se ve un espejo y tres fotografías: una de la Orden del Fénix, otra del Ejército de Dumbledore y la tercera era de un grupo de gente en donde se encontraban: los Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, Hagrid, Albus, los Lupin, Black y su prima Andromeda Tonks, Minerva, Kingsley, Moody, Potter y él.

Severus sigue a la elfina al final del vestíbulo (donde a su derecha esta la puerta del patio y a la izquierda el baño) y sube por las escaleras al piso superior. También allí las paredes son beige. Ante él lo recibe la foto de los seis jóvenes sonrientes (Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Harry), sigue a la izquierda y se topa con el baño, gira a la derecha y ve dos puertas (correspondiendo a los balcones) y la elfina le dice:

⸺Pase por la puerta amarillo claro; esa es el living-sala de estar. O si lo desea, pase por la puerta beige claro; es la biblioteca-estudio del joven amo señor Potter.

⸺Creo que prefiero la sala ⸺le dice y entra. La habitación tiene un sillón enorme enfrente de la televisión del lado derecho y la chimenea con sus dos sillones individuales con una pequeña mesa ratona del lado izquierdo. Un piano cubre la esquina izquierda, mientras que un estante con películas en casets y dvds en la derecha. Los colores que predominan son los amarillo claro, beige claro y pastel. El centro del lugar lo tiene una mesa redonda (que le llegaba a la cintura) de madera, cubierta con un mantel de color pastel y un florero encima (cuyas ocupantes eran las mismas de los jardines).

⸺¿Tardará mucho el señor Potter? ⸺le pregunta a la criatura.

⸺No. Fue al almacén de alimentos a unas cuadras, debe de estar por regresar. ⸺le responde ella⸺ ¿Gustaría tomar algo mientras espera?

⸺Un poco de jugo de calabaza, por favor.

⸺En seguida. ⸺tras eso, desaparece.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de un hombre joven replicar:

⸺¡¿A qué no adivinan que?! ¡La tienda estaba llena! ⸺Harry puso las bolsas en la mesita de la cocina y Severus oyó que uno de los elfos varones (eran Dobby y Kreacher) le notificaba algo que ocasionó un silencio sepulcral en la casa.

El ojinegro escucha unos lentos pasos en la escalera y luego en el pasillo. Acto seguido, Severus se enfrenta a su ex alumno.

Harry Potter no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos (ojos que el pelinegro noto no tenían anteojos feos que opacarán su belleza): Severus Snape, con sus ropas negras y su capa ondulante, sus ojos y cabello negro, su nariz aguileña y su piel cetrina, estaba en su salita sonriéndole seductoramente altanero.

Ese gesto enfureció al ojiverde que, apartando su pelo de la cara (le llegaba al mentón), se paró con todo su valor y arrogancia, y lo enfrentó:

⸺¿Puedo saber qué significa ese gesto y qué hace en mi casa? ⸺le espetó con fría voz que excitó a su interlocutor.

⸺Señor Potter ¿ese es tono para hablarle a alguien? ⸺dijo saboreando el gesto altivo de Harry al alzar la ceja, como él mismo solía hacerlo.

⸺¿Y su expresión es para tratar así a alguien? ⸺ese juego lo estaba artado⸺ ¿Qué quiere en mi casa? ⸺fue al grano.

El ojinegro se fue acercando al chico y, cuando llego enfrente, le mostró la nota de la revista. El rostro del ojiverde se puso tan pálido que parecía un fantasma de lo blanco que estaba. Entonces, abrumado, se tuvo que sentar en el silloncito que había enfrente de la chimenea.

⸺ _"Cuando yo me di cuenta de cómo y por qué Voldemort hacía lo que hacía, no pude soportarlo. Me convertí en espía para Dumbledore. Además, tomé el cargo de profesor de Pociones en su colegio y conseguí tener su protección. Así pasaron los años y en un momento de mi vida llega al castillo la persona a la que yo no tenía ganas de educar: un chico pequeño de cabellos revoltosos negros, grandes destellantes ojos verde esmeralda que resplandecían con vida propia, anteojos redondos que opacaban sus delicados ojitos, rebelde, amable y extremadamente propenso al peligro de sus aventuras, eras tú; Harry Potter. Te odié, los primeros años lo hice. Pero a medida que crecías y te conocía más, te empezabas a meter más en mi cabeza y corazón"_ ⸺en ese momento Harry lo mira y ve todo el amor que él mismo siente, reflejado en esos adorados ojos de ónice que le robaban el aliento⸺ _"Entonces me dispuse conquistarte, pero el Señor Tenebroso se interpuso en mi camino al regresar de la muerte y obligándome a entrar en acción. Fue por protegerte, no quería que ese malvado ser te utilizara o me utilizara, tanto sea para torturarme (si mi traición era revelada) o me usará para llegar a ti. Entonces lo enfrentaste y venciste. Pero te escondiste del mundo después de terminar tus estudios y no pude estar a tu lado."_ ⸺la voz de Severus se aclaró y continúo: ⸺Por eso estoy tan feliz de saber que me amas. Porque yo, Severus Augustus Snape, te amo más que a nada en el mundo; Harry Potter. ⸺ saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre: un anillo de plata con un zafiro incrustado es lo que guardaba⸺ ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del universo casándote conmigo, angelito?

⸺¡SÍ! ⸺grito un eufórico y feliz muchacho, lanzándose a los brazos del ser al que más quería y por el cual daría hasta la vida.

_Y ese fue el verdadero amor de Harry; el primero, el único y el último gran verdadero amor._


	4. Dulce revelación

Eran las ocho de la noche y caminaba por los pasillos para llegar al despacho de su profesor de pociones, pues lo había castigado después de explotar otro caldero en clases.

Harry Potter, de ojos verde esmeraldas, cabello azabache y de diecisiete años, todavía no conseguía hacer una poción decente, ya que los nervios de tener cerca de su amado Severus Snape no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Cuando por fin llegó a las mazmorras eran las ocho y diez de la noche y otra vez llegaba tarde, culpa de Hermione (quien lo había sermoneado) y Peeves (bloqueó el pasillo del quinto piso, por lo que tuvo que tomar el camino largo) pero, claro, eso al profesor no le importaría y le bajaría puntos.

Al llegar ante la puerta del maestro (a las ocho y media), tocó temeroso y, tras un momento de espera, su rostro lo recibió.

⸺Tarde como siempre. ⸺Sentenció aburrido⸺ No tiene remedio, entre rápido. ⸺le indico haciéndose a un lado.

⸺Lo siento, señor. ⸺El chico pasó tratando de evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía⸺ Gracias. ⸺Claro que su profesor lo notó así que puso en marcha su plan.

⸺Su castigo es simple, Potter ⸺estaba feliz, su niño pronto seria suyo. ⸺Lavar los calderos sin magia. ⸺Le señalo el lavadero y allí esperaban a Harry quince calderos más sucios que un basurero.

Al pobre muchacho casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, y el tiempo que la tarea le llevaría sería un mínimo de dos horas, aunque agradeció saber hacerlo. 

Sabiendo que entre más tardara, más tarde se iría apuró las cosas. Se quitó la capa y la corbata, arremangó su buzo y camisa, tomó los utensilios de limpieza colocándolos cerca de los calderos, suspiró derrotado y comenzó con su labor.

Severus se sentó tras su escritorio y se dedicó a observar al ojiverde trabajar.

“ _Él no lo sabe, pero se ve tan sexi cuando limpia mis calderos… ¡Mmm..., soy un pervertido! Excitarme así, solo por eso…_

⸺ ** _En realidad, mi amigo_** ⸺ ** _la maliciosa voz de su lado más oscuro (al que llamaba Mini Lucius) lo interrumpió._** ⸺ ** _Es el poder que tienes sobre él. Imagínatelo gimiendo bajo nuestro..._**

****

_¡¡¡Ah!!! Detente, no seas inoportuno. No es momento de tener una erección._

⸺ ** _¿De qué hablan ustedes?_** ⸺ ** _esa era la parte buena, llamada Mini Albus por el parecido de voz._** ⸺ ** _¡OH! Harry está aquí…Se dulce con él, Severus._**

****

⸺ ** _¡No! ¡Se un abusador y viólatelo!_** ⸺ ** _Mini Lucius tenía unos pompones y en la remera la escena dibujada._**

****

⸺ ** _¡No! Con cariño y amor. Así sabrá que lo que sientes es sincero._** ⸺ ** _Mini Albus no podía permitir esa locura.”_**

Entonces la pelea entre las dos conciencias se desató haciendo que el ojinegro se tambaleara alterado.

⸺¿Profesor Snape, se encuentra bien? ⸺la dulce, melodiosa y suave voz infantil con trasfondo de madurez lo sacó de sus pensamientos y detuvo la lucha.

⸺Sí, solo estoy cansado ⸺se justificó. ⸺No se preocupe…

⸺Es que lo vi raro, por eso me alarmé… ⸺otra vez la timidez arranco un sonrojo y la alegría del docente.

⸺Bueno, tanto interés merecería un premio ¿no? ⸺se le acercó seductor.

⸺¿Premio? ⸺inocentemente tierno, Harry cuestionó.

⸺Si, creo… ⸺miró voraz los labios rojos, carnosos y, seguramente, sabrosos del joven. ⸺ …para alguien como usted…podría darle…un rico y gran… _chupetín._ ⸺terminó sugerente.

Sin embargo, él no contaba con la inocencia del alumno, ni su escaso dialecto sexual.

⸺¿En serio? ⸺Harry sonrío con los ojitos brillando provocando a Severus desfallecer por tanta luz y belleza. ⸺ ¡Si, quiero! ⸺festejó feliz, dando saltitos cual niño con lo que el pocionista sentía morirse de ternura y lujuria.

Harry extendió su mano lamiéndose los labios, goloso, pero que a los ojos negros pareció obsceno, arrancándole un gemido ahogado y un jadeo bajito. La dulzura que desprendía fue directa a la entrepierna del docente. Ocasionándole un calor asfixiante.

⸺Te lo daré, pero no aquí. ⸺Severus lo llevó, entonces a sus habitaciones privadas.

Una vez allí, el joven vio la hermosa estancia al estilo victoriano con los muebles de madera tallada y una exquisita araña de plata. Los colores predominantes eran el negro, el verde y el azul.

El adulto se deshizo de su capa y tapado, así como de su suéter negro y calzado, quedando descalzo con pantalón y camisa.

⸺Póngase cómodo, señor Potter. ⸺le indicó.

Harry se descalzó, quitándose su buzo escolar. Tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama del adulto (que era tamaño King) y miro embobado e hipnotizado, como su anfitrión se le acercaba provocativo sosteniendo algo en su mano.

Severus había comprado golosinas para su niño en cuanto supo qué le gustaba, para obsequiárselas en San Valentín, pero eso tendría que esperar. Con suma seducción trepó por la cama, se colocó tras el ojiverde, paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor apoyándola en el muslo derecho y se dispuso abrir el chupetín con la boca. Una vez logrado, empezó a lamerlo y restregarlo contra la oreja izquierda del alumno.

Si a Harry eso le pareció obsceno, lo que vino después era categoría erótica. Snape lamió su oreja, mientras deslizaba el dulce por sus labios hasta que él se lo metió en la boca. Siguiéndole el juego, el chico tomó y chupó el mástil en miniatura que, ante los ojos del otro, pareció _estimulante_. Harry no podía quedarse quieto por los nervios, movía su mano por la pierna del pocionista y este, alentado, acariciaba la de él al mismo ritmo que su lengua en el cuello de Harry y su mano atacando los pezones adolescentes.

Tomando de nuevo el dulce, el pocionista lo lamió y recorrió con él, el pezón derecho de su alumno; acto que arrancó un gemido, el alzamiento del miembro y la dureza de los rosados pezones (el derecho por el dulce y el izquierdo por la lengua).

⸺¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Pro- profesor Sn-Snape! ⸺el sonrojado adolescente ardía de pasión.

⸺¿Si, mmm…señor Potter? ⸺los ónix miraron voraces al amante recostado en la cama, tratando de tomar aire.

⸺¿A qué viene esto? ⸺cuestionó esperanzado.

⸺Porque deseo hacerlo mío… ⸺Severus acaricio el entristecido rostro⸺ Y por qué te amo con todo mi ser, Harry.

El abrazo, las caricias y los besos lo hicieron reír feliz. Después de ese tierno momento, la lujuria volvió con más fuerza. Severus y Harry tomaron juntos el dulce, lamiéndolo juntos mientras se besaban haciendo chocar sus lenguas. Aprovechando la distracción, el ojinegro hizo desaparecer el resto de ropa con la varita y una vez ambos desnudos, acarició la dura polla de su amante. Sacándole el chupetín a Harry, el adulto lo dirigió al miembro del chico.

Lo pasó por toda su longitud, arrancando gemidos y jadeos, para luego agacharse y lamer las bolas al mismo tiempo, jugando erótico con la punta del pene y el dulce.

Harry se sentía en el cielo, con timidez y la inocencia tiñéndose por el deseo. Su maestro lamía la punta de la polla con la lengua y acariciando la entrada virginal con el dulce. Un rato pasó antes de que el mismo, junto a los dedos del hombre, entrara en Harry.

⸺¡OH, Merlín! ⸺rugió el león.

La preparación fue acompañada por las obscenas pero hermosas palabras del Slytherin, y cuando el Gryffindor ya estuvo listo, la astuta serpiente lo volteó, lo colocó en cuatro y entró poco a poco.

Luego de un tiempo, los amantes culminaron en un vaivén de caderas, en un éxtasis completo de felicidad y amor, sintiéndose llenos por dentro y en armonía con el mundo.

Así se durmieron, sin saber lo que ese acto les traería en nueve meses.


	5. Gatito pícaro y serpiente mimosa

Era un día como cualquier otro, había tenido una mañana relativamente tranquila y una tarde bastante serena. Ese día había tenido clases con los de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Su _querido_ ahijado ya estaba al corriente de _quién_ era su pareja. No que le _molestara_ , solo que no era _conveniente_ que se enterara todavía. Ya que él, era la cabeza de Slytherin y su amante, el rey de los leones.

En esas cavilaciones estaba Severus Snape, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a un joven sonriente ataviado con su uniforme de Quidditch.

⸺¡Hola, Sev! ¿Cómo estás? ⸺Harry Potter se acercó a su profesor y le regalo un jugoso beso en los labios, que el adulto devolvió con igual pasión.

⸺Muchísimo mejor ahora que me visitas. ⸺le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.  
⸺Me alegra saberlo ¿Severus...? ⸺le pregunto sonrojándose cual tomatito, lo que provocó la ternura del mayor.

⸺¿Si, ángel mío? ⸺le alentó el slytherin.  
⸺¿Malfoy ya lo sabe? ⸺le cuestiono el gryffindor.

El profesor de Pociones suspiro largamente, se tranquilizó y se dispuso a enfrentar, lo que sería sin lugar a dudas, una difícil tarea.

⸺Harry, yo sé que Draco no es de tu agrado y que no te gusta que él lo sepa y tus amigos no. Pero te aseguro que no...

⸺¡¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que el rencoroso hurón no le ira con el cuento al vejete?! ⸺exploto el chico de ojos verdes, que en esos momentos destellaban peligrosamente.

Severus pudo intuir que, a pesar de no haber rencor en sus palabras, Harry no quería saber nada de que los descubrieran. Tratando de calmarse, suspiró para intentar calmarlo a él.

⸺Harry, él no dirá nada. Es mi ahijado y confío en él.  
⸺Pero él me odia, no me agrada nada esto. ¡Fue tu culpa que nos viera! ⸺le largo a la cara sin pararse a pensar _que decía_ y _a quien_. Lo que al pocionista le sentó como una cachetada.

⸺¡¿Mi culpa?! ⸺escupió perdiendo la paciencia. ⸺ ¡Yo no era el que gemía como desquiciado! ⸺le largo a la cara, volviendo a ser el bastardo grasiento de hacía años. ⸺Tú solito, _Potter_ , viniste a verme para que te _follara_. Acéptalo, Potter. Te gusta que te de duro. ⸺le restregó dolido y malicioso.

Solo entonces, el joven reparo en lo que había dicho. Apenado y humillado, se dispuso a disculparse...Pero el hombre de ojos negros estaba molesto.

⸺Lo siento, Sev. En serio, no sé qué me pasa. Mi humor cambia constantemente. ⸺los ojitos llenos de ternura y arrepentimiento, derritió al adulto.

⸺Bien, Harry. Pero tendrás que esmerarte para que te perdone del todo. ⸺le sonrío entre malicioso y lujurioso.

El muchacho entendiendo la indirecta, sonrío codicioso, se acercó al hombre y se restregó contra su cuerpo, con lo que el pobre hombre casi muere de deseo. Se aparto justo cuando Snape iba a tomarlo.

⸺No tan pronto amor, si quieres este cuerpito, serás una buena serpiente y harás que el gatito sea el amo. Te portaste mal al decir esas cosas feas de mí. Ya verás, te daré una reprimenda. ⸺Harry movía sus caderas peligrosa y obscenamente al mismo tiempo que su maquiavélica sonrisa aumentaba las ganas del profesor. Tras su última frase, el joven se marchó de las mazmorras a poner en práctica su plan.

***********

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, algo que tranquilizo bastante la mañana de Severus. Sin embargo, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Caminaba tranquilo paseando por los corredores cuando un grito le detuvo antes de cruzar la esquina.

⸺¡Señor Potter! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ⸺fue el grito que la profesora McGonagall dejo escapar.

⸺Nada, yo solo estaba ayudando. ⸺la voz de inocente, no logro engañar ni a la mujer enfrente de él, ni al Maestro de Pociones que continuaba escondido.

⸺¿Y se puede saber qué clase de ayuda pretendía dar? ⸺preguntó irritada la docente.

 _"Harry… ¿Qué hiciste, pequeño travieso?"_ pensó Severus, mientras veía sonreír al muchacho. **_"Cuando te sale algo mal y sonríes es porque ya sabes a quién echarle la culpa"_** fue el certero comentario mental de Snape.

⸺Es que el profesor Snape me dijo que debía ayudar a Malfoy con la materia para recuperar mis puntos perdidos... ⸺dijo inocentemente, sin saber que su amante que lo estaba escuchando todo estaba rechinando los dientes.

 _"Mocoso atrevido, metiéndome en problemas… ¿qué pretende?"_ maldijo el ojinegro.

⸺¿Así que es por eso que ataco al joven Malfoy? ⸺cuestiono la profesora.  
⸺Es que él me dijo _calentito_. ⸺Harry miro significativamente al hombre oculto sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. El profesor jadeó excitado, entendiendo lo que su pareja trataba de hacer.

 _"Y lo peor es que me encanta"_ pensó lujurioso.

⸺No importa lo que le dijera, señor Potter. No debió hacer lo que hizo, ¡pegarle a un compañero! Ahora está castigado. ⸺Le dijo al joven, enojada. Y se alejó murmurando para sí misma: Tengo que hablar con Severus...

⸺Descuida, Minerva. Yo me haré cargo del castigo de Potter. ⸺intervino al fin el oscuro hombre, haciendo acto de presencia.

⸺ Bien por mí. ⸺le miro interrogante. ⸺Pásate por mi despacho después de cenar.  
⸺Por supuesto. ⸺le respondió. Volteándose al adolescente, le indico que lo siguiera. Una vez que perdieron de vista a la jefa de Gryffindor, Severus encaro al chico.

⸺¿Qué es lo que pretendes, atrevido mocoso? ⸺lo arrincono contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a los costados para evitar su huida y acercó su cuerpo al otro, susurrándole al oído como sabía que le enloquecía.

⸺Mmm.... ⸺gimió Harry. ⸺Solo lo que dije: castigarte por decir esas cosas de mí. ⸺y miro al adulto entre malicioso y provocador. ⸺ ¿Acaso es que no le gusta, _profesor_? ⸺le dijo insinuante justo al lado del cuello.

⸺¡Dioses, Harry! Harás que me corra ahora mismo. ⸺la serpiente deslizo su lengua por todo el cuello del león hasta llegar a la boca donde se entretuvo un largo rato mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura de su presa.

Sin embargo, Snape no contaba conque Harry invirtiera los papeles. Colocando al profesor de Pociones contra la pared, se dedicó a atacar su cuello al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba con magia los botones de su túnica. Entretanto, el docente gozaba de las caricias de su niño dorado sintiéndose feliz de ser el único al que el chico proporcionaba semejante trato.

Poco a poco la ropa de los dos fue dejada de lado, sumándose a esto los gemidos del adusto hombre de cabellos negros.

⸺¿Te gusta, _Snape_? ⸺le dijo picaron Harry. ⸺¿Te gustan los _mimos_ que te hago?  
⸺¡Si! ⸺gimió el ojinegro.  
⸺¿Quieres que te _mime_ la polla? ⸺le susurro al oído.  
⸺Mmm... ¡Si! ⸺rogó al joven.

Harry se dedicó a lamer y acariciar el miembro del adulto, al tiempo que este se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos más, el clímax alcanzo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Harry y Severus se abrazaron para tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Una vez calmado, Severus acaricio con su nariz el cuello y hombro de su pareja. Harry río feliz y enamorado.

⸺Eres extraordinario, amor mío.  
⸺¡OH, Sev! Tú lo eres más. Te amo.  
⸺Y yo a ti.

***********

La fiesta de graduación acababa de terminar y el joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabellos desordenados se dirigía a la habitación de su prometido y futuro, esposo. Harry Potter estaba feliz y muy satisfecho. Había salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort y ahora había terminado el colegio con una de las mejores calificaciones de su generación. Pero lo que más feliz lo hacía era el hecho de que Severus Snape le propusiera matrimonio.

 _"¿Y lo que le espera cuando se lo diga?"_ pensó feliz.

Al tocar la puerta, el hombre de negro le recibió sonriente haciéndole pasar. Harry le dio un tierno beso en los labios y fue a sentarse en el sillón bermellón frente de la chimenea. Severus se sentó a su lado, le rodeo la cintura y lo acerco a su pecho pensando en lo ocurrido hacia dos meses.

⸺Harry… ¿Ya sabes por qué del cambio de humor? ⸺le cuestiono⸺. Todavía me pesa la bronca que me echo Minerva por aquel _problemita_.

⸺Si, ya sé. ⸺le sonrío picaron, al que Snape respondió con caricias y besos cortos que hacían la ternura del recién graduado.

⸺¿Y, mi bebe lindo? ⸺más mimos, caricias y besos llenos de cariño⸺ ¿Mi precioso nene? ¿Mi bello angelito?

⸺Ja,ja,ja ⸺río feliz, sonrojado y apenado⸺. Sevie...no cambies nunca, me encanta que seas así.

⸺¡Qué bien, pues no pensaba hacerlo! ⸺fingió alivio y más risas llenaron las mazmorras. - ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

⸺Pues…Yo diría que será mejor que vayamos pensando en agrandar la alcoba y buscar una casa para más de dos....

Severus se quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero al rato _casi_ saltaba de alegría por todo el lugar. Cuando se calmó, volvió en sí y con los ojos brillando de felicidad tomo las manos de su amado niño, besándolas al tiempo que intentaba de decirle mil cosas.

⸺¡Soy tan feliz y afortunado de tenerte! ¡Voy ser la envidia de todos los padres: Mi hijo será hermoso! ⸺río feliz.

⸺Sev, amor…Tendremos gemelos. ⸺le aclaro. Y eso solo aumento la alegría del otro.

***************

Habían pasado ya unos diez meses de aquella conversación. Y como Harry pensó que sucedería, el nacimiento de sus hijos trajo la alegría a sus seres queridos. Severus y él decidieron vender las propiedades de Grimmuald Place, el valle de Godric y la calle de la Hilandera para comprar el terreno de la casa de los gritos y tirar a bajo la estrafalaria mansión construyendo en su lugar otra nueva y magnifica casa para ellos.

Los gemelos nacieron una semana y media antes de lo previsto, un frío trece de noviembre. Una niña de cabellos lacios y oscuro como la noche, y un niño de cabellos enmarañados y piel cetrina a los que les pusieron Milagros Anahí y Tiberius Vladimir, respectivamente. Dos niños que ahora tenían poco más de cinco meses...Y que eran dos ángeles que hacían a sus padres sumamente felices.

Y así la vida fue medianamente pacifica para el ex-mortifago Severus Snape. Lo fue hasta que los gemelos llegaron a la adolescencia.


	6. Terroríficamente encantador

Era una mañana espeluznante y helada. El cielo era más gris que las medias que solía regalarle tío Vernon en Navidad. Mientras que el frío era insoportable y el ambiente, que reinaba en el castillo, daba pavor gracias a los miles de ruidos que, hacia el viento al chocar contra las ventanas y puertas, así como contra las piedras del mismo recinto. Sin lugar a dudas, la víspera de Noche de Brujas concordaba con el horrendo clima de ese 31 de octubre.

Harry suspiro entristecido. Odiaba ese día, en que años atrás, su vida había dejado de ser rosa para convertirse en un constante sube y baja de diferentes matices de grises, sin llegar nunca a ser completamente blanco o completamente negro.

En esos días oscuros, es cuando el joven deseaba encontrar a alguien especial: alguien con quien compartir ese momento tan difícil y, de una vez por todas, enfrentar su pasado para dejar de atormentarse con el _“hubiera sido”_.

Tan concentrado iba el muchacho, que no se percató de la sombra oscura que caminaba hacia él y con la que casi choca, de no ser porque el otro sí miraba por donde iba. 

⸺Bueno, bueno. ⸺pronuncio el hombre, para advertir al despistado chico de su presencia. ⸺Pero si es el _famoso_ Harry Potter… ⸺saboreó malicioso la palabra y su expresión de doble sentido, sabiendo lo mucho que fastidiaría al nombrado⸺. ¿Me pregunto qué será lo suficientemente importante que no le deja ver por dónde va?

⸺Lo siento, señor. ⸺se disculpó Harry, tan triste que ni se molestó en defenderse del adulto. ⸺No volverá a pasar. ⸺Iba a continuar su camino, cuando unas enormes y firmes manos lo tomaron de los hombros.

⸺¿Qué le ocurre, Potter? ⸺el adusto profesor miro verdaderamente preocupado al gryffindor por su actitud entristecida. ⸺¿Qué es lo que le pone así? ⸺el docente estaba alterado, siempre pasaba lo mismo en aquellas fechas. ⸺¡¿Acaso no ha superado la muerte de sus padres?! ⸺el slytherin ya no sabía qué hacer, pues el niño no hablaba de eso con nadie.

⸺¡ESO NO LE INCUMBE! ⸺rugió al fin Harry, arto por el acoso del maestro⸺ ¡A usted no le importa nada de mí, ¿por qué habría de decirle algo?! ⸺grito y peleo hasta salir del agarre. Una vez liberado, corrió lejos huyendo del otro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

⸺Ese es el tema, mi pequeño y dulce león: Sí me importas. ⸺susurro abatido al viento, único testigo de las hermosas palabras de cariño que profesaba amor sincero…. Y dos solitarias lágrimas también.

**********

Se hallaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, se había refugiado para no ser encontrado, oculto por completo de ojos mirones. De gente que lo lastimaba con o sin intención de hacerlo. Estaba tan agotado de todo y de todos, que si realmente fuera un cobarde se habría suicidado hacía tiempo.

Un suspiro se dejó escapar a través de los labios del muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas.

⸺Debe de ser hora del baile de Halloween… ¿Por qué será que nadie jamás parece importarle que me ocurre en estas fechas? ⸺se cuestionó el joven león⸺. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione se dan cuentas… ⸺otro suspiro lleno de tristeza se le escapó por entre los carnosos labios. 

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se abre con un chirriante sonido alterando al joven ocupante. Harry comenzó a sentir un frío fantasmal, al tiempo que miraba entrar una espesa neblina por la puerta.

Harry apenas se recompuso del miedo, se levantó de donde estaba y emprendió la corrida hacia la salida.

⸺¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! ⸺grito asustadísimo el niño que vivió. Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia las escaleras, mientras el esqueleto se giraba y comenzaba a seguirlo, a paso medianamente rápido. ⸺¡¡¡¡Lárgate!!!! ¡¡¡Déjame tranquilo!!!!! ⸺suplico el adolescente.

Harry no podía creer lo que le pasaba: Lo perseguía un esqueleto viviente…. ¡¡¡¡En pleno Hogwarts!!!! Era algo loco e imposible…. ¡¡¡Pero le estaba sucediendo!!! En eso, reparo en la decoración del castillo…

⸺¿Qué demo…? ⸺maldijo al notar el decorado.

Las paredes del castillo, viejas y espeluznantes sin decoración alguna, daban más miedo que de costumbre gracias a la neblina mágica que, pensado seguramente por el chiflado director, habían colocado junto a los miles de telas de arañas con sus respectivas creadoras. Otra cosa que resaltaba eran los miles de **_Murciélagos_** que posaban tranquilamente en las columnas o colgando del techo, algunos incluso volaban de un lugar a otro, dando un aspecto espeluznante al lugar.

Harry miro justo a tiempo para notar que el asqueroso muerto estaba por alcanzarlo, así que emprendió nuevamente la huida. Maldijo internamente por dejar su varita en su recamara. Tan distraído estaba que no se fijó por donde iba, ni que pasaba de largo el Gran Salón cuyo letrero enorme y naranjado rezaba ¡¡¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN: ¡¡¡BUENA SUERTE EN LA BUSQUEDA DEL TESORO!!!

Cada paso que daba el de cabellos revueltos lo llevaba un paso más cerca de las mazmorras, lugar en que residía su mayor tormento…y su mayor tesoro.

Harry iba demasiado asustado para fijarse que el corredor que transitaba no lo llevaba al aula de Pociones ni el despacho del profesor, sino al lugar donde el esqueleto quería llevarlo. Tan distraído que…

⸺¡¡Aahh…!! ⸺cayó al suelo tropezando y lastimándose las manos al intentar no caer sobre su rostro. Impotente, se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la pared, se encogió tomando sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar. ⸺Sniff, sniff…. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¡No quiero estar solo! Sniff, sniff… ⸺el joven de pronto siente en su espalda algo pegajoso… ⸺¿Qué es…? ¡¡¡ Aaahhh!!! ⸺grita aterrada…. Es **_Sangre_. **Se levanta y emprende la carrera _“Tiene que haber alguien a quien acudir... ¡Esto me asusta mucho!”_ piensa alterado.

Tras unos minutos corriendo sin sentido, encuentra un hermoso cuadro de una cierva en medio de un precioso claro a la luz de la luna.

⸺¡¡¡ Por favor ayúdame!!! ¿Eras una puerta también? ¡Déjame pasar, por favor! Estoy aterrado… - le suplica con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

La bella cierva se compadece y le sede el paso. El chico apresurado entra y cierra de un golpe la pesada puerta.

⸺A salvo ⸺suspira aliviado.

⸺¡Potter! ⸺ ruge una voz conocidísima.

Harry salta de un brinco sin dar crédito a lo que tiene enfrente.

⸺¡¡Snape!!

⸺Merlín y Morgana benditos, chico… ⸺Severus preocupado por el aspecto del niño corre a su encuentro. ⸺¿Qué le ha pasado? ⸺Preocupado era poco, por poco y le da un colapso.

⸺Y-yoo… ⸺No puede seguir, las lágrimas lo impiden. En un acto de necesidad absoluta, se lanza a los brazos del adulto⸺ ¡¡Tengo miedo…!! Sniff, sniff…No me deje solo ¡¡Por favor!! Sniff, sniff…No sé qué ocurre, me sigue un esqueleto y no hay nadie en el colegio… Sniff, sniff…

Severus lo abraza protectoramente llevándolo hasta su sillón. Lo sienta a su lado y lo mese susurrándole tiernas palabras; unos minutos más tarde, el adolescente se encuentra mejor.

⸺Harry, toma esto te hará bien. ⸺y le tiende una chocolatada caliente. El chico lo mira asombrado.

⸺¿Harry? Eso quiere decir que no me odia. – dijo con sus lindas esmeraldas brillando entusiasmadas.

⸺Si… ⸺dice apenado. ⸺Lamento mi comportamiento anterior, es que me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos….

⸺Y teme ser herido. ⸺termino el otro. El docente lo mira sorprendido.

⸺Si…

⸺Yo sabía que no era malo…pero me enfurecía que no confiara en mí, así que por eso era grosero. Cuando era pequeño yo solía ser cruel con todos por la misma razón. Lo cual me permite entenderlo, yo…te entiendo bien Severus ⸺dijo lo último en un susurro y con un tierno sonrojo que hizo la dulzura del profesor.

⸺Tú eres la cosita más tierna, dulce y hermosa que he visto en mi vida. ⸺le dice mientras lo abraza y besa sus mejillas⸺. Y eso me hace quererte más de lo que ya lo hago. Harry, yo te amo. No te das una idea de lo mucho que me importas.

El chico feliz lo besa en los labios, sellando la muda promesa no pronunciada, al tiempo que el adusto pocionista rodea su cintura y lo estrecha contra su pecho, cobijándolo con todo el amor del mundo.

*****

En la oficina del dirigente del instituto, se hallaba el susodicho disfrazado de una alegre **_Calabaza _**junto a la segunda a cargo, quien también iba con disfraz: Minerva McGonagall, jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones, era una muy elegante y fina **_Fantasma_** del siglo XV. 

⸺Albus… ¿realmente crees que ellos se aman?

⸺Oh, mi querida dama. No lo dudes.

⸺Te mataran si descubren que el del truco fuiste tú…Recuerda que a Harry le asustan esas cosas.

⸺No temas, Minie…. Te aseguro que Severus le quitara el miedo…

Y los amigos siguieron comiendo dulces, sin saber cuan cierto era lo dicho por el profesor Dumbledore… Por qué de haberlo sabido, habrían tenido que despedir al hombre de profundos y exquisitos ojos negros cual carbón por dar al menor una velada terroríficamente encantadora de amor puro…durante toda la noche.  
 **  
**


	7. Una frase navideña

Algo húmedo, así era como se veía el exótico paisaje por el que caminaba sin prisa, aquel solitario y frío hombre. Casi tan frío como el clima de ese día de diciembre, en la bella y blanca ciudad de Londres.

El viento silbaba fuerte y sin piedad, arrastrando consigo papeles y letreros de todas partes, para acabar en algún otro sombrío lugar. La nieve complicaba el andar del peatón y, ni hablar, de los conductores de autos; quienes apenas con suerte no chocaban los unos contra los otros.

⸺Como me gustaría en esta época, tener una buena excusa para ir a casa pronto. ⸺suspiró triste al viento, el hombre de ojos negros cual noche. ⸺Refugiarme entre los cálidos brazos de alguien que me ame... ⸺un nuevo suspiro, pero de frustración. ⸺¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no merezco una pizca de cariño después de todo lo que hice?! ⸺exclamo, asustando a unos niños con sus padres. Quienes emprendieron la marcha, alejándose del adulto ex profesor.

Severus Snape, era él. Quien puso su vida en peligro por la causa correcta, para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y lo único que esperaba como mínimo era respeto. Pero lo que obtuvo a raíz de todo fue que lo repudiaran y eso lo llevó a aislarse de todos...O más bien todos se alejaban de él, como si de peste se tratase. Lo cual en otra etapa de su vida habría agradecido, pero ahora... todo era diferente.

Severus empezaba a pensar que moriría solo, que jamás nadie lo recordaría con cariño...

En eso estaba pensando, cuando se chocó con un joven ataviado con un saco de color esmeralda oscuro.

⸺Disculpe... ⸺se adelantó el muchacho, más al ver con quien choco, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa le saludó al anonado ex mortíago. ⸺¡¡Severus!! ¡Cuánto gusto me da verte! ⸺le besa la mejilla, mientras que el otro apenas reacciona. Embobado con la radiante mirada del hombre de ojos verdes. ⸺¿Por qué no respondes mis cartas? ¿Ni mis invitaciones? Sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, no te hace bien aislarte...

⸺No me reproche, Potter. ⸺le responde volviendo a la realidad. ⸺No soy ningún niño, además no quiero incomodar a su novia con mi presencia... ⸺susurra fríamente.

⸺Ja ja ja ja.... ⸺se ríe el chico de 20 años, logrando que el otro se maraville de la melodía de su risa. ⸺Ginny y yo cortamos, lo sabrías si leyeras tu correspondencia. Además, tú no incomodas para nada. Me gusta mucho conversar contigo e intercambiar opiniones…Tienes las puertas de mi casa abiertas, solo tienes que decidirte a entrar...

⸺Espero que solo tengas abiertas las puertas... ⸺susurro malicioso.

⸺Eeehhh... ⸺Harry lo miro sin entender. ⸺Severus, habla claro: ¿Qué significa eso? ⸺dijo entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

⸺Nada en absoluto. ⸺Severus rodó los ojos dando por finalizado el tema.

⸺Mmmm....

Entonces se despidieron para seguir con sus actividades y regresar a sus casas pronto. Sin embargo, el joven estaba por tener su mejor regalo de navidad de la vida por adelanto.

*****

Era el día 15 de diciembre, aún faltaba para la navidad. Pero como este año Harry había invitado a todos a su casa en Newquay (en la parte norte de Cornwall, frente al océano Atlántico), que había comprado al vender la casa de los Black y el terreno de la casa del Valle de Godric, tenía que correr para tener todo en orden y que no se le escapara nada. Por suerte contaba con Kreacher y Winky, la novia de su elfo.

Estaba terminando de colocar las guirnaldas en forma de arbolitos multicolores, cuando el timbre sonó desestabilizándolo. Al intentar no caer de la silla, ya que no llegaba al marco de la alta ventana del salón comedor, se agarró de la perilla y la rompió.

⸺¡Carajo! ¿Quién será que viene tan de repente? ⸺maldice. Mira a su elfo, mientras que la elfina regresaba de abrir la puesta, y le dice. ⸺No tengo ganas de ver a nadie de....

⸺¿Eso me incluye? ⸺cuestiona el pocionista.

⸺¡Severus! ⸺salta feliz. Corriendo a su encuentro, se lanza a sus brazos y besa su mejilla. ⸺¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡Tú eres bienvenido siempre aquí!! Lo decía por los Weasley… ⸺puso cara de fastidio. ⸺Desde que dejé a Ginny (porque me di cuenta de que me gustan más los hombres) quieren juntarme con Charlie... ¡Y él ya tiene pareja!

⸺¿Entonces por qué los quieren juntar? ⸺pregunto sin entender.

⸺Porque Daniel, el novio de Charlie, es primo de Nott. Y tiene fama de ser un casanova, esos hombres que se acuestan con cualquiera sin importarles nada....

⸺Pero que este no es el caso.

⸺Exacto.

⸺Bien, dejemos ese tema por la paz, ¿sí?

⸺Perfecto. ⸺apuntó la varita mágica a la perilla rota y la arreglo con solo un movimiento. ⸺¿Té con pastelitos de canela y naranja? ⸺lo tentó.

⸺¡Claro!

Los hombres salieron al patio trasero, en donde los esperaba el servicio de té al lado de la enorme pileta que estaba enfrente de la parrilla cubierta, que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se dio el lujo de tener.

Severus miró todo el lugar maravillado, pues a pesar de ser todo de gran calidad y destilar riqueza, el ambiente era sencillo y humilde. Además, el mismo dueño de todo era, a pesar de las apariencias, sencillo y humilde. Severus sabía ahora, que si Harry tenía todo esto era para compartirlo con sus amigos y, en un futuro, con su propia familia. Harry era dulce, amable y desinteresado; Severus lo sabía gracias a los casi nueve meses que paso a su lado en San Mungo, tras el ataque de Nagini, solo para agradecerle y velar por su recuperación. A partir de ese tiempo compartido (que al principio se negaba, pues se sentía forzado a ello y no toleraba al chico) se fueron conociendo a fondo, ocasionado que Harry lo tomara como amigo y con gran cariño... pero él sentía muy distinto, pues al conocer la verdadera personalidad del ojiverde su corazón cayó enamorado sin remedio. Harry era su pequeño, tierno y dulce ángel; capaz de curar su alma y corazón, y de paso darle paz y luz a su vida.

⸺¿Por qué tan silencioso, Sev? ⸺le sonrío amoroso, dándole su taza y un pastelito. Severus se derritió internamente.

⸺Pensaba... En como cambio mi forma de verte... ⸺le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y viendo emocionado la felicidad en ellos.

⸺Eso me hace quererte mucho, el que ahora seas capas de abrirte más y dejar que otros te conozcan... ¡Me hace feliz! ⸺dijo emocionado, el joven ni cuenta se daba que el corazón del pocionista se aceleraba con sus palabras y sonrisas.

⸺Harry...

⸺¿Sí?

⸺¿Estas en pareja ya?

⸺No, te lo dije en la carta. Termine con Ginny y he estado pensando en pasearme por algún bar gay...pero no me entusiasma mucho conocer a alguien... ⸺de pronto la tristeza se instala en sus ojos.

⸺Harry, no te pongas así. ⸺le dice apretando su mano. ⸺No me gusta verte así...

⸺Severus...eres muy dulce conmigo... ¡¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien así?! ⸺dijo frustrado.

⸺¿Por qué no me dejas enamorarte? ⸺se lanzó sin darse cuenta. ⸺Y-yo...lo que...

Pero no pudo seguir, unos labios ajenos besaron demandantes los suyos. Severus correspondió sintiéndose afortunado y cada vez más excitado, el joven lo estaba devorando. Se sentía en las nubes, jamás nadie le hizo sentir como Harry en ese momento.

El joven de ojos verdes se sentía igual de emocionado y feliz. Desde que conociera realmente a su ex profesor, no pudo evitar enamorarse. ¡SEVERUS ERA TODO LO QUE EL BUSCABA! Pero él creía que el hombre era enteramente heterosexual, por haber estado enamorado de su madre. ¡Que feliz era ahora que le correspondía!

El beso fue cortado en ese momento por la falta de aire en los pulmones de los dos hombres. Sin embargo, seguían igual de cerca, tanto que sus frentes chocaron entre sí. Se los veía muy satisfechos, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

⸺Severus.... ⸺susurro meloso el león.

⸺¿Sí?... ⸺le respondió la serpiente.

⸺¿Te quedarías conmigo por el resto del día...?

⸺Hasta por el resto de mi vida...

El ex Gryffindor lo abrazó efusivamente, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran de sus asientos al suelo riendo a carcajadas. Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas al ex jefe de Slytherin, Severus no lograba zafarse del joven por lo que cada vez reía más alto. Ambos envueltos en una atmosfera de completa dicha, sin ver que Ron y Hermione contemplaban el momento con enormes sonrisas cómplices.

⸺¿Sabes una cosa? ⸺le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña.

⸺¿No, qué?

⸺Me alegra que al fin sea feliz...aunque sea con el murciélago grasiento...

⸺¡Ronald! ⸺lo reprendió con un golpecito en el hombro.

⸺¡Auch! ⸺se quejó. ⸺Es difícil dejar la manía...

⸺Pero realmente el señor Snape es una persona buena.

⸺Si... Me alegro por ellos, solo espero que no le haga sufrir.

⸺¡Míralos! Dudo que eso pase.

La pareja dio una última mirada a los tortolitos, que estaban acurrucados en la hamaca paraguaya dándose besos y mimos, para después marcharse tan silenciosamente como habían llegado.

Harry tenía su cabeza apoyada en el amplio y protector pecho del hombre de ojos negros cual noche. Descansaba cómodamente, mientras Severus tarareaba una canción de navidad como prenda por no haber logrado hacerle cosquillas.

⸺Me gusta esta vida de tranquilidad y relajación...

⸺Mmm... ⸺interrumpió su tarareo, más no la tarea de acariciarle el pelo. ⸺Y a mí también... Te amo, ángel mío.

⸺Y yo a ti, mi Príncipe.

*****

Ya era noche buena y su casa estaba repleta de gente. Los Weasley estaban al completo, además de Fleur, Audrey y Angelina, esposa y novias de los tres hermanos mayores. También estaba Daniel, con Charlie, y Hermione y sus padres con Ron. Los Lovegood y los Longbottom se hallaban dispersos, disfrutando de la pista de baile. Minerva, Kingsley y Andrómeda estaban charlando amigablemente con el jefe de aurors del Ministerio, mientras comían y bebían.

Harry se encontraba charlando con Luna y Daniel, mientras le hacía caras graciosas al pequeño Teddy Lupin.

⸺Realmente estas feliz⸺ afirmo la joven de ojos claros.

⸺No te das una idea, Lunita... ¡Severus es maravilloso! Me siento afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado... ⸺suspiro enamorado.

⸺Y seguro que él piensa lo mismo... ⸺sentenció el moreno de ojos negros.

⸺¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ⸺salto Harry al sentir como Teddy derramaba su leche caliente en sus piernas.

⸺ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. ⸺se rieron a coro Daniel y Luna.

⸺Yo me encargo de Teddy, Harry. ⸺Ginny tomo al niño y se fue con Neville para que lo conociera.

Así que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, tuvo que ir a la cocina para limpiar el desastre. Justo cuando pasaba por la entrada, el timbre sonó.

⸺¿Quién es? ⸺preguntó antes de abrir.

⸺Draco Malfoy y familia. ⸺le respondió una voz cargada de arrogancia.

⸺Lo cual significa que lo bueno termino ya... ⸺le reta al abrirle la puerta.

⸺Cara rajada, siempre tan amable... ⸺se mofa el rubio de ojos grises.

⸺Y tú tan humilde, rubio desteñido y oxigenado... ⸺se ríe en su cara.

Una risa general los hace voltear, todos los presentes miraban embobados al pequeño Teddy que bailaba con Ginny.

⸺Creo que iré a saludar a mi novia. ⸺y acto seguido, Draco sale en dirección de la pequeña pelirroja.

⸺Potter... ¿Dónde está Severus? ⸺pregunta Lucius, mientras los conduce al salón.

⸺Eso quisiera saber yo. ⸺y cae en la cuenta de la mancha en sus pantalones. Con un pase de varita, esta desaparece⸺. No sé dónde se a...

⸺¿Me buscas a mí? ⸺le susurra seductor al oído, el recién llegado pocionista.

⸺Si, don... ⸺pero no sigue pues lo que ve lo deja sin respiración.

Severus Snape llevaba puesto un hermoso traje color verde oscuro veteado en plateado y por sobre este una bellísima capa negra. Sumándose a todo eso, el pelo semi-mojado estaba atado con un listón plateado dejando unos mechones libres a cada lado del rostro del hombre. En resumen, el ojinegro lucia hermoso.

⸺Severus... ⸺dijo embobado su pareja.

⸺Harry, deja de babear o inundaras la sala. ⸺le dijo sonriendo de lado, contento con la reacción del otro.

⸺Es tu culpa, mi vida. ¡¿Cómo te vistes así y pretendes que me quede tranquilo?! Estas hermoso, mi príncipe. ¿Y si mandamos a todos al demonio y nos vamos al cuarto? ⸺se le acercó sugerente, acariciando su pecho.

⸺Seria descortés, tenemos toda la vida. No apresuremos las cosas. ⸺Severus estaba tratando de no ceder ante al atractivo y apetitoso joven.

⸺Bien. ⸺y en eso lo abraza⸺. Te quiero, amor.

⸺Y yo a ti...pero ¿a qué viene el abrazo? ⸺le cuestiono curioso, devolviendo el gesto.

⸺A que la **_navidad es una buena excusa para poder abrazar a quien queramos_**. ⸺le dijo amoroso.  
  



	8. Mágica navidad con el Cascanueces

Érase hace mucho tiempo, en un bello y próspero reino. Habitado por hermosas e increíbles criaturas mágicas que convivían, en paz y armonía, con los magos y hechiceras que en el residían. Ese reino era gobernado con justicia y sabiduría por el amado rey Albus y su esposa, la dulce y benévola reina Eileen. Juntos eran padres del pequeño y tierno príncipe Severus, el heredero al trono.

Nuestra historia tiene como prólogo la terrible muerte de la Reina y el Rey, envenenados por el malvado Voldemort para hacerse con el poder y gobernar el reino. Pero aun habiendo matado a los reyes, el temible ser desafió al príncipe a un duelo por la corona; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el joven de 21 años (que había vivido hasta entonces como quería, malcriado y mimado) huyó del palacio para no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el gobernante del reino.

Irritado y molesto por el desplante del atrevido y cobarde príncipe, Voldemort lo castigó convirtiéndolo en un cascanueces para que fuera incapaz de volver y derrocarlo.

***

A mucha distancia de allí, en un mundo completamente diferente, un jovencito se quedaba huérfano. Su nombre era Harry Potter, un chico de 17 años con un corazón dulce y justo. Los padres de Harry habían sido invitados a una cena con la familia Black y la familia Malfoy, para concretar el compromiso matrimonial de Harry y Draco, y la hermana menor de Draco con el hijo mayor del duque Sirius Black. Pero desgraciadamente el clima de Londres, que por esos días de diciembre era espantoso; ocasionó que la densa niebla no dejara ver bien el camino al señor Potter por lo que chocó contra otro auto que venía a contra mano. La muerte fue instantánea, el matrimonio Potter voló por los aires, hecho que logro que la señora Malfoy se desmayara de la impresión. Obviamente este desafortunado incidente, rompió la posibilidad de matrimonio alguno, algo que en el fondo Harry agradecía ya que no estaba enamorado de su prometido.

Así fue como el joven fue a parar a manos de su padrino, el Duque. Soportando que el hijo mayor de este celebrara el que no se casara con Draco, para que su hermana menor (Hermione Black) ocupara su lugar. Ese era Neville, un chico molesto y orgulloso que gustaba de Luna Malfoy y quería hacer lo que se le diera en gana, como Draco mismo.

Ese era el panorama en el que estaba metido el joven Potter. Solo, en una familia que no le gustaba mucho; pero por suerte el esposo del duque, Remus, si era alguien a quien si le importaba y quería.

Ya había pasado un año del accidente, en unos días más sería Navidad y estaban arreglando la casa para la fiesta que darían para la ocasión.

⸺¡Pts! ⸺le chistó Remus a su sobrino. ⸺Tengo algo para ti. ⸺le dijo una vez que el otro llegara a su lado.

⸺Pero todavía no es hora de regalos, Rem… ⸺le recordó el joven.

⸺Lo sé, pero no quiero que Sirius te lo quite… ⸺rodó los ojos, ya que el duque no consentía en regalos que no fueran prácticos.

⸺¿Qué es esta vez?

⸺Ábrelo y averígualo. ⸺Y le entregó un bello paquete con moño.

Harry emocionado tomó el paquete y lo abrió. El regalo que encontró le encantó, era el cascanueces que vio en aquella tienda del bajo Londres. Tenía el cabello, negro carbón, largo hasta por debajo de las orejas; la nariz era aguileña, los labios delgados y rosados, el trajecito consistía en una bella y magnifica capa negra al igual que sus ojos, que tenía detalles en plateado, el saco que estaba debajo era negro también y el pantalón de un lindo color verde oscuro que casi no se distinguía de las botas negras. El diseño destilaba elegancia y finura, los ojos del muñeco parecían seguirle dando la sensación de algo vivo. Por eso le gusto tanto, sus ojos le hipnotizaban.

⸺¡Es hermoso! Gracias, amigo. ⸺y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Al soltarse fue a su cuarto a resguardarlo de las garras de su padrino… y de los hijos de este, quienes se burlarían de él.

Harry subió a su cuarto y dejó al muñeco en su cama antes de bajar de nuevo a la sala de banquetes, que ya estaba empezando a llenarse. Esa velada fue para el joven, tediosa y aburrida pues nunca le gustaron las personas que allí se encontraban, eran falsos y se creían los reyes de todo. Por eso aprovechó a escaparse cuando, después de la cena, todos se levantaron para ir al salón de baile sin que nadie lo notase.

Subió a su cuarto, tomo su regalo y fue a la pequeña sala de estar, que era para uso familiar. Una vez dentro, se acomodó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se tapó con una manta y abrazó a su Cascanueces.

⸺¿Te cuento algo triste, mi amigo? ⸺le habló al muñeco. ⸺Hoy, hace exactamente un año, mis padres murieron. Tengo ganas de ir a sus tumbas y saludarlos, pero a nadie parece importarle como me siento. Incluso el esposo de mi padrino, que es muy bueno conmigo, no imagina lo que me duele saber que estoy solo. ¡Cómo me gustaría estar en algún otro lugar donde no tenga que fingir nada! ⸺exclamó molesto.

El joven de hermosas esmeraldas por ojos pronto se quedó dormido. Fue entonces que la magia despertó dentro del reloj cucú cuando la majestuosa lechuza blanca, que reposaba sobre él, despertó de su sueño y se volteó a hablarle al cascanueces.

⸺Ya son las 23:55 horas. Si no te das prisa, te quedarás en este mundo para siempre.

⸺Lo sé. ⸺se escuchó la voz fría, calculadora y suavemente aterradora. Era el

Cascanueces. ⸺No sé por qué este mocoso tiene que apretarme tanto… ⸺comenta con fastidio y de a poco, se va zafando del agarre de Harry. Lo que le permite bajar del sillón y caer al suelo.

Una vez libre, corre al reloj para subir por la cuerda que el ave puso a su disposición. 

Pero justo cuando esta por tomarla, una flecha lo evita. El cascanueces rápidamente toma su varita y se dispone a atacar, cuando se escucha la voz del enemigo.

⸺¿Con que aquí te has escondido, he? ⸺dice el malvado Voldemort. ⸺Guardias ¡a él!⸺ sisea furioso.

⸺¡Maldición! ⸺Cascanueces ve sorprendido como los ratones bajan a su encuentro dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Sin perder más tiempo, lanza su primer hechizo. ⸺¡ _Desmaius_!

Los dos primeros ratones, caen al instante. Sin embargo, aún son muchos. Así que lanza otros más, que atinan a sus víctimas.

Pero el Cascanueces estaba tan metido en la lucha que no se da cuenta que la luz y el ruido están despertando al joven que descansaba en el sillón.

Harry se restriega los ojos sin poder creer lo que ve: ¡su Cascanueces está peleando con ratones vestidos de guardias! _“Definitivamente estoy soñando. Esto es imposible…”_ pero no, los ratones están ahí. Al igual que su muñeco. Se incorpora de donde está y ve como los ratones caen tras ser chocados por la luz que desprende del brazo del cascanueces.

Entonces, molesto y enfadado con su suerte, Voldemort se dispone a enfrentar al de ojos negros.

⸺Aún como cascanueces eres un dolor de cabeza para mí, muchacho. ⸺su gélida y serpenteante voz retumba en el silencioso lugar.

⸺Y lo seguiré siendo… ⸺alza la varita y dispara. ⸺¡ _Expeliarmus_!

⸺ _Protego_. ⸺se resguarda del otro.

El hechizo del Cascanueces rebota contra él, logrando lastimarle el brazo izquierdo.

Harry, preocupado por él, se levanta y va hacia el ratón con la corona.

⸺Ratón malo, no lastimes a mi Cascanueces. ⸺le dice al tiempo de que intenta pisarlo.

⸺¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer?! ⸺sisea furioso Voldemort. Blande su varita y apunta al joven. ⸺ _Humano entrometido, qué alto estas, ahora mi varita: pequeño te hará._ ⸺recita el conjuro.

⸺¡Cuidado, niño! ⸺le advierte el Cascanueces, pero es muy tarde.

Una luz amarilla sale del objeto y cubre al chico que, como en cámara lenta, se va encogiendo hasta quedar del tamaño de los otros dos.

⸺Esto es malo. ⸺dice temeroso.

⸺Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿o si…? ⸺se acerca el rey Ratón al joven.

⸺Pues si lo soy… ⸺Harry voltea para encontrar algo con lo que defenderse.

En eso el cascanueces sale de la nada subido a un auto de juguete, arrolla a Voldemort y toma al ahora diminuto adolescente y se dirigen a la soga que cuelga del reloj.

⸺No lo lograremos…

⸺Claro que sí. ⸺lo desafía el ojinegro. Se impulsa hacia delante y salta logrando tomar la cuerda y llevando consigo al anonadado Harry.

⸺¡Sujétense que los subo! ⸺les sugiere la lechuza.

⸺¡Hedwig, el collar! ⸺le pide el Cascanueces.

Entonces, antes de mandarlos por el tobogán que se adentraba en el reloj, el ave saca de una cajita un lindo collar con forma de león. Se lo tira al hombre, que consigue atraparlo antes de caer con Harry por la ranura.

Furioso de que sus presas se hubieran escapado, Voldemort desaparece a sus guardias y a él mismo con un pase de varita. La lechuza contenta de ayudar a su amigo, vuelve a posarse en el reloj para descansar. 

**********

Harry se sentía como si lo hubiera pisado un elefante, con todos los huesos aplastados y adoloridos.

⸺¿Qué demonios pasó? ⸺trató de enfocar su vista, pero lo único que veía era una manta negra.

⸺Atravesamos la barrera mágica que divide tu mundo del mío. ⸺le respondió una voz profunda y misteriosa.

⸺¿Cascanueces? ⸺preguntó inseguro.

⸺No, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. ⸺el sarcasmo se mezcló con la arrogancia. ⸺¿Esperabas a alguien más, o crees que soy una especie de Cenicienta que a las 12 se convierte de nuevo en sirvienta?

⸺¡Increíble! ⸺Refunfuño. ⸺¿Eres insoportable de nacimiento o es que tienes algo en tu trasero que te molesta? ⸺le respondió dolido.

⸺Lo primero… y porque no me agradas, Potter. ⸺le contestó directo y mordaz.

⸺Y dejando de lado esta agradable conversación… ⸺cambio de tema Harry. ⸺¿Me dirás dónde estamos?

⸺De camino a Hogwarts, el reino donde nací.

Entonces el hombre de ojos negros se levantó y el muchacho pudo ver su alrededor. Era un lindo bosque en pleno invierno, con nieve por todos lados y flores congeladas. A pesar de que hacía frío, el ambiente era cálido y Harry se sintió feliz como las navidades en que las pasaba con sus padres.

⸺Si ya dejaste de soñar despierto, muchacho. Ponte de pie, tenemos que emprender una búsqueda. ⸺le dijo cortante el Cascanueces.

⸺¿Qué buscamos?

⸺Al Príncipe Mestizo, es el único con el poder suficiente para deshacer el maleficio de Voldemort. Y él que me ayudará a derrocarlo para salvar el reino. 

⸺¿Voldemort se hizo con el poder del trono sin que sea el legítimo heredero?

⸺Exactamente. El auténtico heredero, el hijo del rey Albus y la reina Eileen, no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse al malvado ratón. El pueblo se enfureció tanto, que si llegasen a encontrarlo lo desterrarían por traición.

⸺Eso es muy fuerte, a lo mejor el Príncipe no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

El cascanueces se detiene y voltea a ver al joven asombrado y ¿agradecido? Harry no estaba seguro de que emoción es, por lo que continúa caminando sin darle importancia. 

El adulto, recuperando de nuevo el dominio de sí mismo, lo sigue sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que un espía del rey Voldemort, acababa de enterarse de sus planes y desaparecía para ir a contarle a su amo.

El espía, que hasta hacía poco estaba en el bosque, apareció en el Gran Salón del castillo del reino de Hogwarts y reverenció al malvado Rey, esperando que este se desocupara para atenderlo.

Voldemort planeaba una emboscada contra los que se le revelaban, junto al ventanal, mirando el amplio mapa de su reino en la enorme mesa donde se hallaba él, mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que tenía por mascota.

⸺¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias me traes, Pettigrew?

⸺Mmmm…. No lo sé…estoy hambriento, muy débil para recordar algo… ⸺fingió la retorcida rata. ⸺¿Tal vez si su Excelencia pudiera obsequiarme unos pocos alimentos…? Así quizás logre no desmayarme…

Molesto con la insolente rata, pero a sabiendas de que no encontraría otro espía (había convertido a los que precedieron a Peter en piedras, por su estupidez e inutilidad ya que lo que le traían no era importante) por que las personas y criaturas le temían y ya no había quien se ofreciera para el trabajo, le dio la comida que le sobró.

⸺Gracias, solidaria Majestad... ⸺y acto seguido, se comió todo en menos de cinco minutos. Una vez que tragó y bebió un poco de agua, se dispuso a contarle a su amo. ⸺Mi generoso gobernante, mi señor Voldemort: el Cascanueces ha regresado al reino, pero esta vez viene acompañado de un jovencito de no más de dieciocho años y con la intención de encontrar a un tal Príncipe Mestizo.

⸺¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ⸺siseó furioso el ratón. ⸺¿Qué Príncipe Mestizo es ese? Nunca lo he escuchado nombrar… ⸺el Rey Ratón se levantó de su silla de oro y fue hasta Peter, la rata espía.

⸺Bueno, mi señor…eso es lo que piensa él. Y parece ser que ese hombre es el único que tiene el poder para derrotarlo, mi Señor.

⸺¡Imposible! ⸺volvió a sisear. ⸺¡Minerva, bruja de la sabiduría: tráeme el registro real! ⸺le grito a una vieja mujer que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa. ⸺¡Y tu Moody, viejo zorro; tráeme al Cascanueces! ⸺le ordenó al jefe del ejército.

Ambos bajo la maldición Imperius, obedecieron de inmediato sin poder negarse al malvado ser.

*****

Mientras tanto, el susodicho y Harry, después de tanto andar, por fin encontraron un pueblito para refrescarse. Sin embargo, el lugar no parecía ser habitado por nadie y todo estaba tristemente desordenado y fantasmal.

⸺Es la aldea de Hogsmeade. ⸺recordó el Cascanueces. ⸺De pequeño solía venir, aunque te puedo asegurar que años antes era un bello lugar para comprar dulces y golosinas. Hoy día, con el mandato del Ratón todo pierde calidez y hermosura.

⸺Lo cual es terrible.

Un ruido los lleva hasta el establo que se encontraba apartado de los negocios. Un bello hipogrifo de pelaje gris y mirada astuta y feroz, con un collar que rezaba Buckbeak y unas riendas que conectaban al carruaje atrás suyo; es lo que encontraron.

Harry y el Cascanueces se acercaron y reverenciaron al animal, antes de acercarse y acariciarlo.

⸺Me pregunto si estará solo… ⸺pensó en voz alta el chico. 

De la nada, en ese momento, una bola de nieve impacta contra el sombrero del cascanueces. Asustados y pensando que era una emboscada, ambos morochos se esconden detrás del carruaje. Una risa infantil se deja escuchar, cuando el adulto pierde el sombrero en un nuevo ataque.

⸺Falsa alarma, son niños. ⸺sonríe juguetón Harry, mientras que él otro lo mira de mala gana, pero secretamente encantado por la hermosura del joven.

⸺Si, lo noté. ⸺le contesta. Harry lo ayuda a levantarse y, después de tomar el sombrero, van al encuentro de los chicos.

⸺No ataquen, somos aliados. ⸺levanta sus manos el ojiverde, para que los niños no le temieran. Justo entonces encuentra tirada una muñeca y la recoge. ⸺¿Acaso esto es tuyo?

Ese acontecimiento provoco que a Harry y el Cascanueces se les unieran Ron y Ginny, los hermanos que estaban solos, y se dispusieran a usar al animal para encontrar algún campamento donde dejar a salvo a los niños. Pero cuando llevaban unas horas buscando Moody y los soldados los interceptaron. El enfrentamiento entre estos y el Cascanueces fue muy fuerte, y por ello el grupo se vio en el deber de huir de los agresores. Cuando estaban por ser atrapados, un grupo de aldeanos los salvó. Los escondieron con ellos, en las casas de los árboles, del bosque por el que andaban.

Allí el cascanueces y Harry conocieron al mayor Sweet-Flitwick y al mejor amigo del príncipe Severus, el capitán Kingsley Strawberry. Les hablaron sobre como el chico terminó en ese lugar y el propósito de encontrar al Príncipe Mestizo. Entonces entre los cuatro acordaron ir a buscarlo, atravesando el Lago Negro para ir a la Isla de Godric donde, el Cascanueces pensaba, que este vivía.

⸺¿Ustedes saben que paso con el príncipe Severus? ⸺les preguntó un muy preocupado Capitán.

⸺Lo último que supe fue que Voldemort lo había matado. ⸺le susurró apenado y entristecido el ojinegro.

Esa noche, Harry se reunió con el Cascanueces para charlar, pues no lograba dormirse.

Lo encontró mirando ensimismado, el hermoso firmamento estrellado.

⸺¿No duermes? ⸺le sonrío amablemente.

⸺Soy de madera, es obvio que no. ⸺le respondió mordaz y lacónicamente.

⸺Ambos sabemos que eres mucho más que eso… príncipe Severus. ⸺le respondió.

⸺¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ⸺susurro escandalizado.

⸺¿Después de todas las pistas que me diste indirectamente? ⸺Le cuestionó audaz. ⸺¿Y cómo te pusiste con la pregunta del capitán Strawberry? ⸺le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, encogiéndose de brazos. ⸺Seré joven pero no tonto, sé sumar dos más dos. ⸺Y con un sonoro bostezo, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Severus lo vio marcharse, pensando en lo excepcional que era el joven además de valiente y hermoso. Secretamente deseó que el bello muchacho se quedara con él, una vez recuperado su reino.

*****

A mucha distancia de allí, en el palacio, el Rey Voldemort reprendía a sus soldados que fallaron a su causa. Despiadado y cruel, convirtió a Moody y a Hagrid en sujeta libros. Molesto sin poder hallar una buena descripción del tal Príncipe Mestizo, rompió y quemó unos cuantos libros.

Así que ya sin poder tener más datos, aprovechó para destruir al Cascanueces antes de que pueda hallarlo. Convirtió al hermano menor de Hagrid en un gigante de roca, para que redujera a simples astillas el cuerpo del hombre de ojos negros.

*****

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro aventureros dejaron atrás las tierras del Bosque Negro y la aldea de Hogsmeade, para atravesar unos campos abiertos. Para la tarde, los cuatro hombres los habían recorrido todos hasta llegar al Puente de Helga que llevaba al Valle de Gryffindor y al pueblo de Hufflepuff.

El primero en cruzar fue el mayor Sweet-Flitwick y, siguiéndolo, estaba el capitán Kingsley. Pero desafortunadamente, el puente de roca era muy viejo, por lo que sus piedras se balanceaban amenazando con romperse. El Mayor, quien no se percató de esto y creyendo que nada malo podía pasarles siendo magos, fue el primero en tropezar. Sin embargo, no se cayó, sino que usando la pierna de Strawberry consiguió estabilizarse. Pero el otro no tuvo la misma suerte, pues de no haberse sostenido de un extremo de la roca, habría caído al vacío. Severus que lo vio todo, usó su varita y su brazo para salvar al que fuera su mejor amigo.

⸺Eso fue conmovedor ¿tal vez deberías decirle? ⸺lo incentivó Harry, aprovechando que los otros dos comenzaban a discutir.

⸺¿Decirles que soy el Príncipe? ⸺preguntó dudoso y con gran temor, el de ojos negros.

⸺Exactamente. ⸺le sonrió. ⸺Yo creo que, a pesar de todo, ahora eres un gran hombre: ¡Estas arriesgando todo para compensar tu error! ⸺le dijo admirado y encariñado. ⸺Eso demuestra tu honor y valía.

⸺Y lo que me dices demuestra que eres humilde y dulce. ⸺le dijo agradecido. ⸺Pero si cuando fui príncipe no quería serlo, ahora no lo merezco.

Harry estaba por responderle, cuando un rugido se hace escuchar. Detrás de ellos, un gigante de roca se dirigía a ellos con aire de destruirlos. Severus sacó su varita y tomando la muñeca del chico, lo puso a su espalda. Los otros dos le imitaron y comenzó el enfrentamiento para derrumbarlo.

La pequeña batalla terminó cuando el Cascanueces lo congeló y con otro hechizo, lo hizo pedacitos de cubitos. Apurados de salir de la vista de cualquiera, se desaparecieron para aparecer al otro lado del continente. Justo donde comenzaba el Lago Negro…Y descansaba Buckbeak con su carruaje.

Apresurados y temerosos, subieron y emprendieron el camino por las congeladas aguas, para escapar de algún otro monstruo que les pudiera haber mandado Voldemort.

El recorrido fue largo e incómodo, a medida que avanzaban la niebla dificultaba la vista y el clima se volvía más frío. No fue hasta el mediodía del segundo día, que encontraron tierra firme con el clima despejado y la vista sin niebla alguna.

Bajaron del carruaje y desataron al animal para que descansara del viaje y se refrescara.

Caminaron por la serena playa hasta descubrir una colina, por la que subieron. Al llegar a la cima, encontraron un camino que llevaba a un hermoso castillo.

⸺Es el castillo de Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro reyes que tuvo Hogwarts los primeros años tras la independencia, hace millones de años. ⸺les relató Sweet-Flitwick.

⸺Cuando era niño solía creer que el castillo de Salazar también estaba aquí, tenía la impresión de que el león y Slytherin habían sido amantes. ⸺les contó Kingsley divertido.

⸺Pero no lo fueron. ⸺terminó tajante Severus, a lo que el otro le sonó familiar. ⸺¡Andando, terminemos con esto de una buena vez! ⸺apremió con su susurrarte y fría voz.

Pero lo que no se esperaban, era que cayeran en la trampa del malvado Rey Ratón. Peter el espía había oído donde era que estaba el personaje del que su amo buscaba información, así que inmediatamente después de espiarlos le fue con el chisme.

Voldemort decidió emboscarlos haciendo que creyeran que habían encontrado el palacio del Príncipe.

Harry se escondió a tiempo, pues se había quedado rezagado retomando el aliento por la caminata y vio asustado como se los llevaban encarcelados.

A Peter la rata no le pareció importante encontrar al niño, pues sabía que este carecía de magia y que no era del lugar, por lo que no le contaría a nadie, ya que no conocía a nadie.

Pero, aunque el muchacho no era mago, tenía al hipogrifo de su lado y gracias a unas pocas indicaciones, se marchó a rescatarlos. Cuando vio el castillo, decidió que el animal lo dejara en la torre más alta. Tras despedirse de Buckbeak, se marchó a buscar a los otros.

Corrió por muchos pasillos y revisó muchas celdas, hasta que dio con las mazmorras donde finalmente, encontró a sus amigos. Pero Harry no contaba que los guardias se encontraran vigilándola.

⸺¡Ooohhh! Estaban aquí…El Rey quiere que se presenten al patio. ⸺dijo astutamente. ⸺Y que si no van los va a convertir en rábanos… ¿¿o dijo tápanos??

Los guardias asustados, se fueron corriendo. Harry contuvo la risa y abrió la puerta. La celda estaba aparentemente vacía, pero Harry intuyó que si la magia te tele transportaba, fácilmente te puede hacer invisible. Por lo que intentó encontrar con sus manos, las siluetas de los hombres. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era una pared invisible lo que allí se encontraba. Por eso tomó una antorcha apagada y la estrello contra el vidrio.

Al romperse descubrió a los tres hombres sonriéndole y aplaudiendo su astucia. Entonces los cuatro fueron al encuentro de Voldemort y al llegar, vieron sorprendidos a todos los aldeanos.

⸺Ahora, mis súbditos. Serán testigos de mi gran poder. ⸺siseó amenazante el rey Ratón.

⸺Esto no es forma de regir un reino, Voldemort. ⸺saltó Severus escandalizado.

⸺¡Ah! Llegas justo a tiempo para tu funeral. ⸺y con su varita prendió fuego a la fogata.

⸺Ser Rey es mucho más que tener una corona. ⸺comenzó Severus, saltando y colocándose enfrente del ratón.

⸺Jajaja…De pronto te has vuelto un experto en el tema, muchacho… ⸺le dijo burlón.

⸺Jamás ganaras su respeto con amenazas. Ni su cariño con la represión.

⸺No quiero ninguna de esas cosas. ⸺y tras esto, con un acto de pura maldad convirtió a todos en piedras.

⸺¡NO! ⸺gritó lloroso Harry.

Entonces, Severus se lanzó al combate. La feroz batalla duró un largo rato hasta que el malvado ratón se hartó y, en un acto cobarde, quiso atacar a Severus de espalda. Harry le gritó y por suerte lo logro esquivar.

Harry corrió para ver el estado de su adorado Severus, asustado de que estuviera herido. Cuando vio que estaba sin rasguños, se enfrentó a Voldemort.

⸺No eres más que un cobarde escondido detrás de una varita. ⸺le rugió furioso.

⸺Parece que no te he encogido lo suficiente, tu lengua sigue igual de larga. ⸺siseó molesto y enojado. Y con un último hechizo, lo lanzó al joven.

Pero Severus, incapaz de permitir que su amado ojiverde sufriera, colocó la hoja de la espada como protección. Entonces el conjuro rebotó y pegó en el pecho del malvado soberano, destruyendo su varita y matándolo.

Harry feliz por el fin de todo, se lanzó a los brazos del ojinegro y lo besó. Al instante, la magia cobró vida y la gente, el palacio, los pueblos y todo el reino recobró su antiguo y resplandeciente aspecto, volviendo a la vida tras el horrible reinado de Voldemort. Lo que sorprendió a todos es que, después de ello, el cascanueces retomó su aspecto original.

Y para sorpresa, del ahora apuesto y humano Severus, Harry mismo brillo y cambio de aspecto. Convirtiéndose en el Príncipe Mestizo.

La celebración no esperó mucho después de eso, el reino retomó sus actividades y Severus fue coronado Rey, mientras que Harry tomó su lugar como el Rey Consorte esposo de Severus.

Y así vivieron, felices por siempre.


	9. Poesía 1

** Severus, mi hermoso ángel negro **

A un corazón valiente y dolido,   
Hoy quiero hablar.  
  


La vida incierta y el destino cruel,  
Le negaron el amor, desde que nació.  
De espíritu noble y solitario,  
Triste y abandonado.  
  


Negra son sus ropas  
Y el cabello que lo adorna.  
Sus oscuros y fríos ojos  
Reflejan la tormentosa alma,  
Corrompida y olvidada.  
  


Obligado fue, tras sus errores,  
A vivir en el dolor,  
Que ser espía le causo:   
En esta guerra sin razón.   
  


Su disfraz de matador,  
Va creciendo poco a poco  
Y él en su dolor  
Lo cree su verdadero Yo.  
  


Pero hay salvación,  
Acompañada   
Por una dulce redención.  
  


Yo, que puedo ver   
Atreves de esos marchitos ojos,  
Que solo buscan amor y comprensión,  
Preguntare:  
¿Me dejaras que cure tu roto corazón?  
  


Levanta el vuelo, ángel caído.  
La tristeza de la soledad,  
Con mi compañía,  
Lejos de ti estará.  
Abre tus alas y déjame  
Entre tus brazos, descansar.  
No te decepcionaras,   
Yo a tu lado  
Por siempre voy a estar.  
  


Levántate y camina, fuerte guerrero.  
Mueve montañas, valiente titán.  
Conquista mi alma, noble príncipe.  
Llévame en tu mano,  
Ámame con pasión, déjame conquistarte.  
  


Tú eres mi hermoso Ángel Negro,  
Y yo soy las alas   
Que te darán la libertad.  
  


_Harry, solo Harry._


	10. Mi regalo para Harry

Hacía un calor sofocante, típico de la época del año. Finales de julio, tres años tras la Batalla de Hogwarts donde Voldemort fue derrotado al final. Harry Potter había ganado al malvado ser, a costa de vidas muy importantes para él y sus amigos. Con incontable ayuda, redujeron a los mortífagos y restauraron el orden en el mundo mágico. Los héroes fueron reconocidos, los huérfanos reubicados, las familias indemnizadas, el gobierno fue redirigido y, ahora, la paz se respiraba por todos lados. Junto con la tristeza y el dolor de los que partieron a una vida mejor, los valientes que lucharon hasta los últimos suspiros de aliento por defender la libertad de sus hermanos y hermanas. 

Por la calle adoquinada del pequeño pueblito del Valle de Godric, caminaba un pensativo joven con mirada de bellas esmeraldas opacadas por tanta oscuridad. Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que sobrevivió y venció… Tantos nombres le daban, tan en alto lo tenían, que la soledad parecía escasear, junto con la poca pizca de normalidad que podría haber esperado después de tanto ajetreo. El muchacho de casi 20 años suspiraba frustrado por no tener el valor (nuevamente) de encarar al hombre del que se había enamorado tremendamente hacia cinco largos años.

Harry Potter no era una persona tan tirada a expresar lo que siente, pero tampoco podría decirse que era lo contrario… y, sin embargo, no podía hacer frente al nuevo director del colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería. Suspiro por enésima vez, antes de entrar al bar-café del pueblito donde vivía, para relajarse un rato.

**************

En ese momento, en el prestigioso castillo de Hogwarts, el ilustre director descansaba de un día complicado con la junta directiva mientras su subdirectora terminaba de arreglar los papeles de su renuncia.

—Minerva ¿segura de esto? —La voz suave y algo fría de Severus Snape apenas fue escuchada por la mujer de edad avanzada— ¿Minerva, me estas escuchando? ¡Minerva! —La última exclamación fue casi un grito, ya que no le gustaba que se le ignorara de esa forma tan irrespetuosa.

—Severus, no es necesario que armes este escándalo. No estoy sorda, solo pensaba. —Le reprocho la mujer finalmente mirándolo a los ojos—. Y definitivamente estoy segura de esto. Ya no soy una jovencita, Severus… Y la batalla me ha dejado muy cansada. —Le respondió con resignación. 

—Ciertamente… A todos nos dejó con algo menos. —Susurro el hombre de ojos negros, con la vista perdida en un bellísimo dibujo de una sierva.

Minerva observo en silencio como Severus se levantaba y acariciaba la pintura hasta detenerse en la firma del artista y la delineaba con adoración. Ella no veía como ese tosco hombre, que nunca había dejado ver a nadie ni sus más leves sentimientos y que era el hombre más valiente de slytherin que jamás habría conocido, no luchara por su felicidad. La mujer sabia de los sentimientos sinceros del hombre vestido de negro y también conocía la bondad del destinatario por lo que creía que no debería temer declararse… pero como siempre, Severus pensaba muy diferente.

—Sabes, creo que jamás lograras que te entienda… ¿Por qué no me haces caso y le dices lo que sientes?

—Minerva… —le advirtió con un tono imperioso.

—Nada de _Minerva_ … Estas desaprovechando un buen momento… Sabes que hay muchos que lo pretenden...

—Exacto. ¿Qué soy yo al lado de tantos buenos prospectos? Soy mayor, soy amargado, soy ermitaño, huraño, le hice la vida a cuadritos…

—Le defendiste cuando nadie más, lo salvaste innumerables veces, le enseñaste todo para enfrentar su destino, lo apoyaste. Harry es buena gente, sé que...

— ¡Vasta, Minerva! —Le espeto— Solo soy un buen compañero de armas, no puedo pedir más.

Severus tomo los papeles de su escritorio apresurado y rodeo su escritorio para ir hacia la puerta. Minerva se levantó dispuesta a seguirlo cuando descubrió un papel de color verde que, aparentemente, se le cayó al director. Rápida como no se esperaría de alguien de su edad, se agacho y tomo el papel, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de su túnica antes que el hombre volteara a verla.

—Esta conversación termina acá. Gracias por todo, Minerva. Pero aún me quedan cosas por hacer, así que por favor…

—Muy bien, ya me voy... Pero algún día me darás la razón.

Con los últimos suspiros de ambos, la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

**************

Minerva pareció con un sonoro ¡plop! Se encontraba en un prado muy bien cuidado con pocos árboles de altura considerable y hermosas flores silvestres. Respiro el aire puro del lugar, se enderezó el sombrero de bruja y camino hacia el sendero que la llevaría a la casa de su objetivo. Algo que no le llevo mucho tiempo hacer, ya que la distancia era corta. La mujer de penetrantes ojos toco con la punta de su varita la reja del jardín trasero de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, espero a que se abriera para entrar y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina. Una vez que ya se encontraba dentro del recinto tomo asiento en espera del dueño del hogar, lo cual no fue mucho rato.

—Minerva, que gusto verla ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Harry la recibió con una sonrisa amable y un apretón de manos.

—Algo cansada, pero en perfecta forma. Muchacho, mírate, cada día estas más guapo.

—Es usted muy amable —le dijo sonrojado. Aún conservaba esa pena, aunque ya era adulto—, pero ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Charlar un poco ¿me ofrecerás algo para tomar?

—Por supuesto, como siempre ¿te verde y un chorrito de limón?

—Exacto. Dime Harry ¿Cómo estás en estos días?

El joven que se encontraba preparando la tetera en el fuego se encogió de hombros y espero unos minutos antes de responder con sinceridad.

—Las pesadillas de a poco se están yendo, pero lamento mucho la muerte de Ginny… Todavía no me he dignado en ir a su tumba, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Me enteré por Hermione que Ron no puede ir tampoco, que vive con Bill y Fleur, que Charlie y los gemelos tienen que distraer a su madre porque no se recupera, y que su padre está muy desesperado por buscar ayuda para su esposa y para el mismo. —Dejo pasar un pesado suspiro antes de continuar—. Me siento perseguido por los medios, acosado por ellos, incapaz de ir a ver como Luna se repone de la muerte de su padre o como están los otros tras haber sido hospitalizados… Pero lo que más lamento es no poder ir a ver a Severus y pedirle que este conmigo, porque es mi salvavidas para no terminar cayendo en la demencia…—en este punto, el muchacho se estremecía conteniendo las lágrimas abrazándose como si tuviera frio.

— ¡Merlín santo! —Minerva se levantó y fue hacia el chico para darle unas palmadas en la espalda— No debes sentirte así, tus amigos entienden tu postura como tú las de ellos… No puedo hacer que te sientas mejor, pero puedo decirte que no estás solo y que si quieres ver a Severus yo lo traeré para ti.

—Me gustaría verlo, Minerva... Solo un momento, anqué me odie por mi atrevido regalo, aunque no me diga más que palabras de dolor, necesito verlo y decirle...—Harry no aguanto más y se desmayó en el suelo, dejando a la bruja muy preocupada.

Con gran esfuerzo la ex profesora de Transformaciones levito a su ex alumno para dejarlo en su cuarto e ir por el único nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, rogando porque de esto saliera algo bueno.

**************

Severus respiro aliviado por el término de sus labores deseando que por fin pudiera descansar un poco. Tomo asiento en su sillón favorito y se sirvió su licor de elfo, agarro el libro que estaba leyendo y se dispuso a descansar. O eso era hasta que las llamas de la chimenea le arruinaron el momento, dejando pasar a una Minerva McGonagall despeinada y muy alborotada. Aquello alarmo al hombre que inmediatamente se puso de pie dispuesto a escucharla.

— ¡Merlín y los fundadores, Severus! ¡¡ ¿Por qué regresas aquí abajo si eres el director?!!

—Cálmate o no conseguirás que te entienda. Sabes muy bien que aquí me gusta relajarme.

—Pero te estuve buscando por horas, Harry esta…

— ¡¿Harry, que pasa con él?! ¡¿Por qué no empezaste por ahí?! —apresurado, el pocionista tomo su varita y fue a la chimenea para indicar su destino ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

Pronto una carcajada salió de sus labios, si alguien la viera se diría que estaba loca. Pero no era la verdad, Minerva se dio cuenta entonces, que su plan de unir a esos dos se le había truncado de una forma ventajosa. Ya no la culparían si los dos en un futuro recordarían ese día, pero no negarían que fue su intervención la que los unió.

**************

Severus vio el salón que se hallaba en completo silencio, supuso que la animaga tenía a su niño en la habitación del primer piso, así que rápidamente se fue para allá. A pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba en esa casa recordaba cada detalle que Minerva le contara por sus continuas visitas al muchacho de ojos verdes.

La casa tenía un patiecito delantero, lleno de flores rojas, blancas y violetas; una fuente de cerámica, una linda silla-maca y una mesita ratona con cojines. En la planta baja estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor y la alcoba de Kreatcher. En el primer piso la habitación de invitados, la biblioteca-estudio, la recamara de Harry y un baño. En cuanto al segundo piso, ni el dueño mismo sabía qué hacer con el espacio. La salita de estar de Harry tenía un tono azul cielo y otro rosa pastel, la cocina un tono beige y blanco, el comedor parecía tener un tono de marrón caramelo a juego con los muebles de roble, la biblioteca-estudio un color verde musgo con blanco y los baños poseían un suave color amarillo.

Severus encontró la puerta a la habitación de Harry, respiro hondo y se tranquilizó, ordenándole a su corazón volver a latir con normalidad, para entrar más calmado. La puerta no hacia el menor ruido, Severus entro y con cuidado la cerró, para caminar hasta la cama de pino que estaba en el centro. La habitación era bastante espaciosa, contaba con un enorme ropero al lado izquierdo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, enfrente de este venían el escritorio y su pequeña biblioteca barnizados que relucían con un aire antiguo, la ventana se encontraba justo al costado custodiada de cortinas suaves y de color marfil con un motivo en trivial. Dos fotos grandes y enmarcadas, mágicas obviamente, custodiaban la cabecera de la cama: Los padres de Harry en su boda con Black y Lupin en una y los amigos del chico en la otra.

Severus dejo su varita en la mesita de luz y estaba a punto de revisar al durmiente joven cuando descubrió una foto con marco bajo el velador, como si la hubieran puesto a las apuradas. Se trataba de un retrato de medio cuerpo de un hombre de mirada seria y osca, negros ojos que ocultaban mucha tristeza, al igual que sus vestimentas de ultratumba y su cabello graso y desparejo. Era el mismo, su Harry tenía una foto de él; pero no pudo pensar más es eso, ya que el joven estaba reaccionando. El ex jefe de las serpientes dejo la foto en su lugar y acercó un vaso con agua a la reseca boca, que aliviado bebió conforme.

— ¿Se siente mejor, Potter?

—Severus… no esperaba verte. Me alegra que Minerva te trajera…

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto, esquivando el cosquilleo que le dio al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su Harry.

—Me sobrepaso el peso que llevo…—Harry agradecía poder hablar con él, quien mejor lo entendería.

—No has llorado… No te has permitido llorar los horrores como debe ser. No puedes pretender ser fuerte. Aquí estamos tú y yo, es hora de que largues todo lo de adentro o te consumirá. —aconsejo abrazándolo cariñoso, meciéndole el pelo con amabilidad y confort.

Entonces, Harry ya no pudo más, sabiendo que el otro no lo dejaría y que tenía toda la razón, se permitió el lujo de sacar a la luz el dolor que sentía. Por varios minutos que fueron trascurriendo como si se trataran de horas, el de ojos verdes lloro las muertes, las heridas, las faltas, los quebrantos, lo lloro todo y no guardo nada, aferrándose a su amado, aquel al que casi pierde y al que ama por sobre todas las cosas. Severus no podía llorar más que el otro, pero si derramaba solitarias lágrimas de vez en cuando, su pasado resuelto y finalizado no tenían comparación al dolor de no haber podido salvar a su amado secreto de esos horrores vividos. Estuvieron en ese estado por varios minutos, quizás por un par de horas, hasta que el joven callo rendido de sueño y, Severus a su lado, para cuidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos verdes y rojos ya no lucían atormentados, volvían a tener su brillo especial que el de ojos negros amaba con locura. Harry comprobó que su ex profesor se levantó antes que él, arreglo la cama y bajo a preparar el desayuno (el olor del tocino hacia rugir sus tripas) por lo que él fue a darse una ducha rápida para no hacerlo esperar.

No tardo mucho, meditando llego a la conclusión de que ya nada podía hacer por los que se fueron. A partir de ahora debía ayudar a los sobrevivientes y rehacer su vida para vivirla al máximo. Con esa fuerza nueva que nacía de sus sueños y esperanzas, bajo a encarar a su hombre de una vez por todas.

—Buenos días, Severus. —Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bu-bue-buenos días… —el pocionista no esperaba esa muestra de afecto, sobretodo porque no noto que había entrado a la cocina.

—Me parece que perdiste el don de detectar cuando alguien se te acerca. —Rio feliz.

—O finalmente aprendiste a ser menos escandaloso al caminar. —Rebatió con una media sonrisa y mirada picara.

—Te agradezco por lo de anoche, me hacía falta.

—Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes. Para lo que sea.

Harry se acercó al hombre de mirada oscura y roseo su cuello con sus brazos.

—Y si yo necesitara que me amaras…

—Yo te amaría por sobre todo…

Severus supo que ese era su momento, el momento de recitarle unos versos que expresaran lo que sentía por dentro.

_Estoy tan loco por ti,  
Cuando te veo venir,  
No sé ni que decir.  
Y no encuentro la manera de decirte  
Lo que siento  
Que tengo un nudo por dentro,  
Que de amor me estoy muriendo._

Harry miro con profunda felicidad al hombre que le robo el corazón, feliz de saberse correspondido. Él también se sentía así, es su presencia, sufriendo por no tener valor de confesarse.

_  
  
Yo voy, siempre detrás de ti.  
Para ver si te fijarías en mí.  
Pero no encuentro el camino,  
Para que tú estés conmigo.  
Mas lo tengo decidido  
Yo te voy a enamorar._

_Ya te lo tengo advertido.  
Lo tengo bien decidido,  
conmigo tú vas a estar.  
No quieras disimularlo,  
Si en mí también has pensado.  
Quiero estar contigo._

No podía creer que a su pocionista le pasara lo mismo, sabía que lo había cuidado desde siempre pero nunca creyó que fuera por amor. Harry se derretía por sus bellas palabras, pero su serpiente no tenía que hacer más nada, pues tal y como era ya estaba enamorado.

_Mi dulce niño,  
Tú me fascinas.  
Por tu sonrisa, Por tu mirada angelical.  
Mi dulce niño.  
Tú eres mi vida.  
Contigo niño, quiero pasar mis días.  
  
_

Se sonrojo por sus dulces palabras deseando también compartir el resto de sus días con ese talentoso poeta.

_Yo sé que eres tú, el hombre ideal,  
con el que quiero estar.  
Y todo lo que pido, sin querer ser atrevido,  
Es que tú me des un poco de cariño.  
Quiero verte cerca de mí,  
Para mostrar lo que siento por ti.  
Y te juro que te quiero, que tengo un amor sincero.  
Y que me desespero por tus besos.  
  
_

Pensaba darle todo el amor del mundo, el que le negaron y el que podría tener de futuros bebitos y no pensaba que fuera atrevido sino lo contrario. No dudaba de sus intenciones, conocía bien a Severus como para dudar.

_Mi dulce niño.  
Tú me fascinas.  
Por tu sonrisa, Por tu mirada angelical.  
Mi dulce niño.  
Tú eres mi vida.  
Contigo niño, quiero pasar mis días._

_Mi dulce niño.  
Eres mi corazón.  
Por tu sonrisa, Por tu mirada angelical.  
Mi dulce niño.  
Tú eres mi alma.  
Contigo niño, quiero pasar mi vida._

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, unos labios ansiosos por mucho tiempo finalmente se besaron, sellando esa promesa de amor eterno… de verdadero amor entre un hombre frio y su dulce niño.


	11. La magia de tu amor

El aula de pociones se encontraba llena de vapores, cuyos colores y formas salían de cada **caldero** haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo el ver a los lados. Todo, gracias a que el profesor Severus Snape tenía a sus estudiantes de séptimo año, de las casas Gryfindor y Slytherin, rindiendo sus EXTASIS y, para asegurarse de que el esfuerzo de las notas fuera individual, cada alumno tenía una poción diferente que realizar. Es probable que no fuera muy justo, pero era Snape así que a nadie sorprendió. Los estudiantes aceptaron de buenas a primeras, ya que discutir con el hosco hombre de nada les serviría. Además, ahora que Voldemort ya no estaba y se respiraba la paz, no tenían ganas de discutir cuando ya casi se graduaban.

Harry Potter había cumplido con su destino en plena Navidad, cuando confirmaron que Dumbledore destruyo el último de los horrocruxes, el **relicario**. Ese que había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin y terminó en posesión de Regulus Black. El hombre con cara de serpiente, furioso al sentir que sus defesas caían y al descubrir que sus preciados objetos mágicos ya no lo resguardaban y, dicho sea de paso más que furioso, ataco el castillo con todo, dispuesto a probar que era más fuerte que el chico que vivió. Lo cual le fallo, pues gracias al entrenamiento con su profesor de pociones, Harry pudo acabar con la amenaza del mundo mágico, sin tantas bajas como habían temido en un principio.

Y ahora el joven estaba terminando sus estudios. Harry se espabiló un poco, para dejar de pensar en la guerra y centrarse en su **Poción multijugos**. Ya estaba totalmente lista por lo que solo basto apagar el fuego, embotellarla y dársela al pocionista. Su nota seguramente sería alta, pues ese último año estuvo muy metido en sus estudios, principalmente por la inminente guerra. El timbre sonó y Snape se dispuso a dar por finalizado el examen práctico. Los estudiantes se marcharon, contentos de que finalizara su examen y ya estuvieran libres de presión. Harry miro una vez más al profesor, sonrió esperanzado y se fue con sus amigos.

Otro punto que le mantenía pensando en la guerra, eran sus sentimientos sobre su profesor de ojos negros. Durante los meses que paso entrenándose con el Slytherin, su odio y animadversión se vieron sustituidos por la admiración y el respeto. Los conocimientos del adusto ojinegro dejaron a Harry gratamente asombrado, su valentía a la hora de no flaquear por nada ni nadie le habló a Harry de la naturaleza de carácter del hombre en cuestión. Cada pequeño rasgo, cada manía, cada gesto, lo dejaban con ganas de conocerlo más. Inclusive una simple partida de **ajedrez mágico** donde entrenaba sus habilidades deductivas y estratégicas o jugar a perseguir la **snitch** con el fin de mejorar sus reflejos visuales para que nada lo tomara por sorpresa, lograban arrancar sonrisas de Harry al ver el esfuerzo y determinación del adulto, junto con la admiración que este empezaba a sentir por el joven. Fueron días difíciles, sobre todo las reanudadas clases de oclumancia pues para acudir debía usar la **capa de invisibilidad** y el **mapa del merodeador** ya que solían ser fuera del horario escolar y no debía ser visto por nadie. En ese tiempo se conocieron mejor, llevándose sorprendentemente bien inclusive para ellos mismos. Harry termino irremediablemente enamorado de Severus, de cada parte de él, por más irritante que sea. Recordaba con cariño la única ocasión en que Severus dejo de lado su hostil forma de ser y le regalo una sincera risa que cautivo para siempre el corazón del joven de ojos verdes.

***

_Estaban en la **Sala Multiusos** o, como mayormente la conocen todos, la Sala Multipropósito. Habían estado entrenando con los hechizos no verbales, pronto Harry se iría de vacaciones por Navidad y Severus quería que los tuviera dominados antes del receso escolar. La rápida forma de aprender del adolescente, dejaron asombrados al maestro y, porque no decirlo, muy satisfecho también. La sed de conocimientos y las ganas de hacerlo bien, la determinación y coraje del Salvador del Mundo Mágico había despertado en Severus su admiración y respeto. Las charlas después del entrenamiento, le abrieron los ojos ante la verdadera forma de ser del muchacho, lo que le hacía lamentar el trato dado los años anteriores. Harry era una caja de sorpresas, podía ser ingenuo e inocente un momento y al segundo siguiente temerario y osado, una combinación que le endulzaba el ser. Otra cosa que el pocionista pudo notar, durante los entrenamientos físicos, era la belleza natural del joven, una perturbadora mezcla de sentimientos como el deseo y la ternura dejaron a Severus sin aliento. Harry no era muy consciente de su atractivo y eso no dejaba de preocupar al profesor, quien podía intuir sin mucho problema, que tendría a más de la mitad del alumnado tras él. No que el chico diera mucho interés a ello, pero Severus creía que en cuanto la amenaza de Voldemort desapareciera, daría rienda suelta a sus hormonas reprimidas. Entonces Severus no tendría ni la mitad de atención que tenía en esos momentos, pues ¿Quién se fijaría en un hombre con tan poco atractivo?_

_―…entonces fue cuando Hermione me conto del **giratiempo** y ¿Snape, estas prestando atención? ―pregunto sonriendo, pero fingiendo un mohín molesto por la falta del adulto._

_― Lo siento, señor Potter. Me distraje un momento, pero le aseguro que escuche muy bien cómo se sorprendió por lo de su amiga. ―le sonrió conciliador tratando de que pasara desapercibido el cariño y ternura que el gesto despertó en él. Mirando con reproche el puchero del chico._

_― Jajajaja…La verdad nunca espere que existiera algo como aquello, la magia siempre logra sorprenderme._

_― ¿Sera bueno o malo al final? ―aparentando molestia por la sonora carcajada, Severus lo miraba con un brillo jocoso._

_― Supongo que es bueno no saberlo todo, así cuando descubres cosas nuevas es mucho más emocionante._

_― ¿Cómo cuando conoció a Rita Skeeter y **su pluma a vuelapluma**? ―se acercó para hacerle cosquillas y escucharlo tratar de responder al mismo tiempo. Como amaba el sonido armonioso de la inocencia y dulzura de su pequeño gryffindor._

_―Esa…jajajaja…mujer…es...jajajaja…odiosa…jajaja… ¡Pare, Snape, mis costillas! ―las lágrimas que caían eran limpiadas amorosamente por su profesor que le miraba embelesado, mientras que el corazón de Harry bailaba feliz por sus atenciones._

_― De acuerdo. ―el ojinegro se detuvo y lo ayudo a recomponerse―. ¿Y qué objeto si le gusta?_

_― El **desiluminador** de Dumbledore._

_― ¿Finalmente ha logrado usarlo sin problema?_

_― Si, me llevo bastante pues no esperaba que tuviera más funciones que la de prender y apagar luces. ―sonrió apenado._

_― Un consejo, Potter. Cuando se trata de nuestro querido director, nunca espere simpleza._

_― Mas bien extravagancia, está muy loco ese hombre._

_La risa sincera y divertida del jefe de las serpientes se escuchó por el recinto llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón. Se podía decir que traspasaba todos sus sentidos y llenaba de dicha cada parte de su ser, feliz de conseguir hacerlo reír. Harry termino por aceptar que estaba profundamente enamorado del amante de las pociones, su sola presencia lograba iluminar su día._

***

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra el protagonista de ellos. A punto estuvo de caer de culo al suelo cuando unos brazos fuetes lo sujetaron a tiempo.

― Esperaría que ahora que el Señor Tenebroso ya no está, su cabeza se centraría más en el mundo que lo rodea. ―el susurro contra el oído del joven se sintió como sensual y logro estremecerlo de pies a cabeza, algo que Severus noto encantado.

― Bu-bueno… ese es su problema, ya debería saber que me gusta divagar. ―soltó con una risita contenida.

― ¿Tendré que castigarlo por la impertinencia de su cometario, señor Potter? ―le miro sugerente.

― Bueno, ya que lo menciona, ―se le acercó más para jugar con los botones de la camisa― siempre puede usar la imaginación para hacer los _castigos_ más interesantes ¿no le parece?

Severus lo cerco entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras lo miraba como bestia en celo y restregaba su cadera con la del joven.

― Después de la graduación, en mis habitaciones privadas. ―se inclinó para besar con desenfrenada pasión, el cuello que Harry le ofreció.

Unos minutos más tarde, el chico estaba solo en el corredor y con un notorio bulto entre las piernas, además de la sonrisa embobada de sus labios.

*************

La ceremonia de graduación ya había finalizado y la fiesta de egresados se estaba llevando a cabo, Harry tuvo mucho cuidado en no toparse con sus amigos, pues no pensaba quedarse más tiempo. Finalmente, su estatus de estudiante había finalizado y ansiaba llegar a las mazmorras donde el dueño de sus más placenteros sueños ya debía estar allí. Logro salir del Gran Salón y, aprovechando que no había nadie que lo detuviera, corrió hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Tuvo que detenerse a respirar antes de arreglarse la túnica y tocar a la puerta. Estaba tan nervioso como ansioso, algo que Severus, quien le abrió enseguida, noto con facilidad. Harry se le quedo viendo con adoración mientras entraban al pequeño saloncito previo al dormitorio del adulto. Severus vestía sus mismas botas y pantalón, pero llevaba una camisa azul claro, un saco de un tono más oscuro y la túnica negra tenía una exquisita textura con diseños en color azul oscuro que resaltaban el tono de piel y los brillantes ojos ónix.

― Luces muy apuesto, Severus. ―Harry dejo de lado su timidez, pues había deseado esto por mucho y no dejaría que esta lo aminorara.

― Y tú, mi pequeño leoncito, te ves como ángel. ―le sonrió coqueto entregándole una magnolia de cristal encantado.

― Es bellísima, gracias. ―sentía las mejillas muy coloradas, pero aun así se sentía feliz y le sonrió con sinceridad.

― Espero no te moleste que me tomara la audacia de preparar una velada para los dos.

― Claro que no, Severus. Me intrigas ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

― Ya verás, sígueme.

 _‘Hasta el fin del mundo’_ peso Harry.

Salieron entonces de las mazmorras hasta el hall de entrada, pasaron por los terrenos hasta los invernaderos, caminaron un poco más allá de estas hasta donde Harry pudo notar una vieja torre destruida por completo, pero que seguramente fue esplendida en otros tiempos. Severus lo llevo a su interior y, de pronto, parecía que el lugar tenía vida.

La tierra estaba cubierta de un bello pasto cuyo rocío lo hacía brillar a la luz de la luna, los miles de haditas y luciérnagas, brillaban hermosamente, recorriendo el largo de las enredaderas en el escaso techo y olfateando el aroma de las flores que había en las rotas paredes. Una fuente de piedra con un bello querubín se encontraba en el centro del lugar donde los pececitos multicolores nadaban felices junto a las haditas que danzaban en las orillas. Un árbol de roble, imponente y esplendido, se dejaba ver al fondo donde una mesita con mantel de cuadrille y dos sillas los estaban esperando. Harry se giró a ver a su amado y le sonrió encantado por tanta belleza. Severus lo tomo de su mano con todo el amor que tenía y los condujo hasta la mesita.

― Te esmeraste, Sev. Me fascina enserio, es hermoso.

― Yo solo puse la mesa, Harry, todo lo demás ya estaba. Lo encontré por casualidad hace dos noches. ―ignorado el calorcito que le dio por el apodo cariñoso, le conto como fue que dio con tan bello descubrimiento.

Harry escucho cada cosa y, mientras, degustaba la deliciosa comida que Severus pidió a los elfos del castillo. Estuvieron charlando amenamente durante mucho tiempo, para que al terminar Severus convocara un violín y le hechizara para bailar el vals que tanto deseaban ambos. El momento fue mágico, perfecto en todo sentido. Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de los amorosos orbes de ónix, Severus no podía sentirse más contento y, a su vez, miraba al gryffindor con verdadera devoción. El mundo de afuera dejo de existir, solo ellos estaban, solo ese momento tan especial y ansiado por mucho tiempo. La dulce melodía sonaba como incitándolos a besarse y no quisieron decepcionarla, conforme la música moría ellos acercaban más sus rostros. Hasta que, con la última nota, el beso se materializó.

Una descarga eléctrica muy placentera les recorrió la columna mientras se sonrojaban por los abrumadores sentimientos que transmitía esa simple caricia. Severus mantenía al joven firmemente agarrado de la cintura con la mano derecha y la nuca con la izquierda, lo cual Harry agradeció, pues sus rodillas cedieron y tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros del slytherin para no caer. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron para respirar y el deseo palpable en la mirada contraria termino de darles el último incentivo.

Severus fue recostado a Harry en la manta que reemplazo a la mesa, donde unos cojines verdes y rojos, se antojaban muy cómodos. Volvió a besar al tiempo que desabrochaba la túnica verde oscuro, la dejo a un lado y se dedicó al cuello desatando los cordones de la camisa de poeta que acentuaban el traje victoriano que el pulgoso Sirius Black mando para su Harry. Al ver que la camisa le era arrebatada, el ojiverde volteo los papeles y fue él el que, besando el cuello de su pocionista, fue retirando la túnica y el saco. Los suaves jadeos salían de las sonrosadas bocas, mientras el aliento chocaba con deleite la piel ajena. Severus se sentía en las nubes, las manos de Harry acariciaban sus hombros, pecho y espalda con suma inocencia, mientras que las suyas exploraban expertas y amorosas la espalda de su amado niño. Volvió a invertir los roles, cuando el chico le saco los zapatos y las medias antes de sacárselas a sí mismo.

― Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, Harry, espero que disfrutes de esta primera vez.

― Lo hare, Sev. Tus ojos me lo dicen, mi bello príncipe mestizo. ―suspiro enamorado, acariciando la mejilla del profesor. Severus se permitió disfrutar del gesto un poco antes de decidirse besar esos botones rosados del pecho ajeno.

Los jadeos se hicieron dueño de la boca de Harry con cada lamida, mordida y beso de la boca de su serpiente. No podía ni quería evitarlos, algo que enloquecía de placer al ojinegro, que su Harry gozara tanto como él con esas caricias. Sus intimidades ya estaban sumamente estimuladas, pero ninguno tenía prisa por acelerar las cosas. Y tanto Severus como Harry querían que esa noche fuera especial. Que al recordarla les hicieras sonreír enternecidos y enamorados. Después de todo, para noches desenfrenadas tendrían toda una vida de saciedad, pues si de algo estaban seguros, es que jamás se separarían. Esa noche iniciaba su vida juntos, prospera y bella.

Si, definitivamente Harry la recordaría para siempre con inmenso cariño. La magia del amor de Severus Snape llenando cada poro de su cuerpo, cada parte de su alma y cada rincón de su corazón. El mejor comienzo para la mejor aventura de toda su vida. 


	12. Una travesura de miedo

Estaba muy molesta no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño, gesto heredado por su padre, y murmurar en contra de su ‘ _querido_ ’ primo. Simplemente estaba furiosa, le había roto, con toda la mala intensión, su equipo de pociones de juguete que ella tanto cuidaba. Si, era un kit de juguete, no hacía pociones reales con él, pero ella lo amaba porque así podía practicar para cuando fuera a Hogwarts, ya que quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Desde el primer momento que entro al laboratorio de su padre, sintió atracción por ese arte y a pesar de solo ser una niña sabía que se dedicaría a ellas cuando sea grande, algo que su padre alentaba con gran aprobación. Cuando recibió su regalo, aquella Navidad de hacía tres años, se sitio dichosa y orgullosa por seguir los pasos de su héroe particular. No que no quisiera a su otro papá, al contrario, amaba a sus dos papas de igual forma, pero las escobas y la altura no eran lo suyo, prefería dejarles eso a sus hermanos gemelos que si disfrutaban de volar.   
  
  
La razón por la que su primo Scorpius le había roto el kit, es porque ella le tacho de no ser pocionista como su papa y, rencoroso como solo un Malfoy puede ser, dejo caer accidentalmente, el pesado tomo de Hogwarts: Una Historia sobre el delicado kit de juguete. Casi se le tira encima cuando su tía Ginny intervino a tiempo, llevándose a su hijo con ella mientras su esposo trataba de consolar a la pequeña morocha que luchaba por no ponerse a llorar. El kit fue tirado, ya que al ser un juguete mágico no podía ser reparado con magia y la pequeña regreso a casa sin ánimos para nada más que para dormir.   
  
  
Y ahora, ya despierta, aun se encontraba molesta. Pero de pronto volteo a mirar su escritorio y descubrió el calendario. Sonrió con tal maquiavélica mueca que si alguien hubiera entrado la habría tildaba de loca y llamaría a San Mungo para que la revisaran. Ya sabía cómo vengarse de Scorpius, después de todo.  
  
  
‘ _Te vas a enterar pequeño Malfoy, que con Rachelle Anne Snape Potter no se mete nadie._ ’ Pensó altanera la niña de 9 años.  
  


****

  
Al fin era 31 de octubre, la celebración de Halloween de ese año la pasarían todos juntos por primera vez en una década. Harry estaba muy feliz de tener a todos allí; Draco y Ginny estaban junto a Scorpius y Tabitha sentados a la chimenea esperando la hora de los juegos, Ron y Hermione sentados en la mesa con sus pequeños Rose y Hugo comían un budín de calabaza, Neville y Hannah bailaban tranquilos con la pequeña Susan Alice quien reía contenta por las cosquillas de su madre, Luna estaba llegado en ese momento junto a su esposo y su prominente embarazo gemelar ya era más que notorio. En cuanto a Lucius, Narcissa, Adrómeda y Teddy estaban charlando amenamente con Severus y sus hijos gemelos, Dylan James y Kevin Sirius. En cuanto a él, se encontraba peinándole el cabello largo y oscuro de su hija mayor, Rachelle.   
  
  
Su pequeña estaba disfrazada con una túnica que simulaba las ropas de profesor de su padre, como si fuese una versión mini del pocionista. A Harry no le molestaba esa idolatría que su hija tenía por su esposo, al contrario, le encantaba que la jovencita amara tanto a su padre después de la dura vida que este había tenido antes de que se enamoraran. La ojiverde era la princesa (de las pociones) de Severus, la consentía en todo lo que podía y siempre era el primero en acudir si la niña tenía pesadillas o solo quisiera un abrazo. Eso no quería decir que descuidaran a sus otros hijos, los gemelos (a pesar de que daban dolores de cabeza) siempre podían contar con el apoyo de su padre para lo que necesitaran, Albus el hijo del medio al ser algo tímido y amante de los libros pasaba más tiempo con Draco y Hermione, sus padrinos, pero siempre tenía a sus padres leyéndole antes de dormir y, por último, a la pequeñita Lily Eileen la mimaban a más no poder, al ser más pequeña recibía más atención sobre todo de su muy protectora y recelosa hermana mayor.  
  
  
Cuando ya había terminado de arreglar el pelo de su hija, fue a tomar de una repisa el juego de esa noche: Descubre al Mortífago. Los invitados se sentaron alrededor de la mesa dispuesta con el juego y, una vez reunidos todos, Severus tomo en brazos a la pequeña Lily y procedió a explicar el juego.   
  
  
— Bien, esto es así: cada uno va sacando una carta del montón derecho del tablero, toma de la caja grande su disfraz, vuelve a la mesa para tomar una carta del montón izquierdo, se mete en el personaje y, en cuanto suene el timbre que Harry está preparando, —señala con la cabeza a Harry— la contienda empezará.  
  
—¿Alguna duda? —pregunto el ojiverde al volver con su esposo. Un gesto general negativo le respondió —. Bien, adelante entonces.  
  
— Y buena suerte…— sonrió malicioso el profesor. Siempre ganaba los juegos de Halloween, y aunque esta vez estaban Draco y Lucius juntos, sabría que de todas maneras lograría su cometido.   
  
  
Rachelle vio como uno a uno sacaba sus tarjetas de personajes y se encaminaban a la caja para buscar sus disfraces. Espero pacientemente hasta que fue su turno, con infinita paciencia y lentitud se acercó al montoncito de cartas y escogió una, justo antes de que su primo Scorpius también cogiera una. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando lo vio palidecer y mirar aterrado a su padre ya con su disfraz. ‘Que la venganza comience’ pensó jocosa.  
  
  


****

  
  
Ya estaban los equipos formados, _el muerto principal_ estaba acostado en la alfombra del salón y todos seguían sus tarjetas con los roles asignados por el juego. La niña de ojos verdes estaba con su papa Harry, quien era su niñera, y caminaban por un corredor de la mansión a oscuras buscando al sospechoso. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Scorpius era el mortífago y debería estar en el ático, escondiendo evidencias. ‘ _Y con un miedo de aquellos…_ ’ pensó con malicia infantil. En cuanto a Harry, se encontraba muy divertido, su esposo era el Auror y sinceramente el traje le quedaba de mil maravillas ‘ _Tal vez podríamos usarlo en otra ocasión solo nosotros dos_ ’ pensó lujurioso. Tomando a la niña de la mano se acercaron a la habitación asignada, donde ya los esperaba Andrómeda con Teddy. Justo en el momento en que fingían sorprenderse de ver que la mujer caía muerta, la astuta niña se zafó de su padre y mezclándose con los que acababan de llegar, fue a las escaleras y subió apresurada hasta el cuarto piso. No era muy grande este, solo había una despensa donde Severus guardaba sus pociones y la trampilla para subir al ático. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, acciono la escalerita, se aplicó el hechizo que había estado practicando, tomo la vela con la cadena que estaban escondidas tras un florero y subió con pasos fuertes y lentos, mientras la tormenta de afuera se desataba en forma de truenos y relámpagos.  
  
  
Dentro del recinto, un niño rubio temblaba de miedo estrujando con nerviosismo su máscara de mortífago viendo con horror la silueta de un espectro subir al ático.   
  
  


****

  
  
Harry estaba histérico, habían suspendido el juego y buscaban a los niños en toda la planta baja y primer piso sin resultados. Draco había sugerido revisar los demás pisos, pero Severus había denegado eso mostrando el hechizo que había puesto esa mañana para impedir precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Ginny sollozaba con su hija en brazos quien también hipaba a la par de su madre, mientras que las mujeres trataban de tranquilizar a los demás niños, quienes se estaban asustando por las reacciones de Harry y Draco.   
  
  
—¿Es posible, Severus, que Chelle haya podido traspasar tu hechizo sin activar las alarmas? —cuestiono Lucius tratando de encontrar la lógica al asunto. Más que nada para tranquilizarse a él y a su mujer.  
  
— Es muy pequeña para eso, ni siquiera tiene varita… Pero de todas maneras ¡Ronald, sube al segundo piso! La contraseña es Asfódelo.  
  
— De acuerdo.   
  
— Iré contigo, comadreja.   
  
— Bien, apresurémonos hurón.   
  
— Harry, Lucius ustedes bajen al sótano. Revisen el almacén y mi laboratorio, Harry sabe la contraseña de las puertas.   
  
— Andando, Potter. —Le dijo Lucius, después de que Severus le tomara del brazo a Harry y darle un beso para infundirle ánimos. Los vio marcharse con la preocupación clavada en sus ojos.   
  
— Longbottom, Scamander ustedes suban al tercer piso, la contraseña es Ajenjo.  
  
El castaño y el moreno se despidieron de sus esposas y se marcharon del salón principal. Ya solo quedaban Hermione, Narcissa, Andromeda, Luna, Hannah, Ginny y los niños.  
  
—Papa ¿mi hermana va a estar bien? —el dulce rostro de Albus estaba teñido de lágrimas y miedo. Severus lo acurruco en el sillón y le peino sus cabellos que eran una copia a los propios.   
  
—Todo va a estar bien campeón, Dylan y Kevin van a cuidar de ti ¿verdad chicos?  
  
Los gemelos, que rara vez se veían serios, se acercaron y tomaron las manitos de su hermano de 5 años y asintieron con solemnidad. Luna y Hannah estaban sentadas justo en el otro sillón y sostenían a la niña pelirroja de 3 años que dormida con el semblante alterado. Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny en la cama que trasfiguraron, y los tres primos acostados se mantenían aferrados a las sabanas con las lágrimas secas y cansados ya de tanto hipar. Las dos mujeres mayores estaban sentadas en los brazos del sillón individual donde Teddy se sorbía los mocos tratando de tranquilizarse, la matriarca Malfoy fue la que le dio un cabeceo asintiendo para que fuera al último piso de la casa mientras ella le cuidaría a los demás hijos. Con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, beso la frente de sus varones y se marchó hacia allá.   
  
  


****

  
  
Scorpius estaba demasiado aterrado, la figura tenebrosa de ese espectro femenino estaba escurriendo pedazos de piel y sangre. Llevaba un vestido de novia sucio, el velo roto y las flores marchitas, sus cuencas negras no mostraban más que abismos, su grotesca boca no tenía más que unos pares de dientes mohosos y sus amarillentas y largas uñas se clavaban a la vela que sostenía temblorosa. Pero lo que más asustaba al rubio era el gemido lastimero y tétrico que dejaba escapar un aliento fétido que, en contraste con la tormenta, era idóneo para que se le parara el corazón. Por eso odiaba las fiestas de Halloween y las películas de miedo que a su prima Chelle tanto le fascinaban, él era demasiado miedoso en todo ese aspecto. Prefería las cenas con dibujos animados junto a sus padres y hermanita. Un nuevo rayo ilumino la estancia, mientras el espectro seguía acercándose tan lentamente que parecía disfrutar el efecto que causaba a su presa. _Este es el fin, me voy a morir y mis papas no están para despedirse de mí…_  
  
  
De repente la oscuridad volvió al ático y cuando el pequeño trato de entronar los ojos, la aparición ya no estaba enfrente suyo. Quiso respirar tranquilo, pero justo entonces, una respiración se sintió detrás de él y, con el más puro horror, grito girando la cabeza para encontrársela allí junto a él. Impulsado por el básico principio de preservación, se levantó y corrió hasta la escalerita y bajo a las apuradas, cuando ya estaba por llegar al rellano del cuarto piso, escucho su nombre en la tétrica voz de ultratumba.  
  
  
—…Scorpiuussss…  
  
  
Quiso voltear a ver, pero ya no pudo, un segundo después de escuchar aquello, el niño caía desmayado a los brazos en un aturdido Severus. Aturdimiento que le duro poco al ver a su hija destornillándose de risa en el suelo de la escalerita del desván.  
  
  


****

  
  
Cuando Scorpius despertó, estaba en la recamara de Albus, con su madre peinando su cabello, su hermana durmiendo al lado con una dulce sonrisa y al dueño del cuarto mirándolo aliviado. No quiso decir nada de lo que paso arriba, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntar si podían volver a casa, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y por ella entraron su padre, sus tíos y su prima, quien a todas luces había estado llorando de furia.  
  
Ginny ayudo a su hijo a sentarse mientras que un iracundo Draco se apoyaba en la pared a la espera de la disculpa de su ahijada. Harry y Severus se mostraban apenados por lo sucedido y molestos con su hija mayor, así que fueron ellos los que le explicaron al pequeño Malfoy la cruel broma de la cual había sido víctima.  
  
  
Decir que fue toda una sorpresa es decir poco, Scorpius escucho incrédulo las explicaciones de sus tíos. Que Rachelle era buena con hechizos de glamour por lo que no le costó tomar esa apariencia espectral, que fue lo sufrientemente astuta como para arreglar las tarjetas del juego, el cómo averiguo las contraseñas de los embrujos de su padre y como se zafó de su papa para subir a buscarlo. Lejos de sentirse humillado, el chico se sintió admirado por el plan tan bien trazado de su prima y, por la forma en que esta mantenía apretado sus puños, ella no lamentaba haberle asustado, lamentaba que la hubieran atrapado.   
  
  


****

  
  
Esa noche mientras cada quien volvía a casa, Rachelle se escondía en su cama por la reprimenda de sus padres y molesta con su abuelo por ello.   
  
  
—¡Vamos, Chelle! No te enfades, linda. Valió la pena… —el espíritu de James Potter trataba de animar a la pequeña.  
  
  
— Aun no puedo creer que le hayas dado esa idea, James… pudo haber pasado algo malo de verdad. —su esposa, Lily Potter, reprochaba su mal influencia.  
  
— Pero mi amor, estaba todo fríamente calculado… Excepto la parte de Snape.  
  
— Fue genial, si me lo preguntan. —Fred Weasley se sentó en el escritorio mirando contento hacia la ventana—. El hijo del hurón casi se mea encima.   
  
— Concuerdo con Fred. —Hablo Sirius Black con el brillo divertido en sus traslucidos ojos.  
  
— Pues yo opino como Lily, pudo haber pasar algo realmente malo. —Remus Lupin abrazaba a su esposa Nimphadora Tonks con amor, mientras ella secundaba con un asentimiento de cabeza las palabras de su marido.  
  
— Remus eres un aguafiestas… —se quejó el animago.  
  
—¡Se pueden callar de una vez! —rugió furiosa la niña de pelo oscuro.   
  
—No te alteres, Chelle… Eres una autentica merodeadora. —le dijo convaleciente el espíritu con una sonrisa coqueta y orgullosa.  
  
—Pues a mi padre no le gustó nada…—dijo con pesar, recordando la cara amarga de su papa Severus— ¡Y yo no quiero que se desilusione de mí! —Grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes —. No volveré a escucharlos más a ninguno de los tres…—miro enfadada a su abuelo James y a sus tíos Sirius y Fred.  
  
  
Su abuela Eileen se acercó a ella para acariciar sus suaves mejillas. A pesar de ser un espíritu, Rachelle tenía la habilidad de sentirlos gracias a la conexión tan profunda que tenía con sus poderes. La mujer susurro algo al oído de la niña, quien sonrió amorosa para luego acostarse y dormir tranquila.  
  
  
—Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos. —la voz de Albus Dumbledore de dejo escuchar por sobre la tormenta—. Chelle necesita descansar, por este año, ya estamos bien.  
  
  
Los espíritus asintieron y, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo. Todos los años, venían en ese día a ver a su pequeña vidente y médium. Para charlar y disfrutar, a través de la niña, de sus seres amados. Harry y Severus aun no sabían del don de su hija, pero no faltaría mucho para ese momento. Mientras tanto, ellos estaban allí para guiarla sin miedos a lo que sea que el destino le tenga deparado.  
  



	13. La última gran aventura

Harry vio por la gran ventana del salón, donde leía tranquilo, a sus nietos jugando en los columpios del amplio patio de juegos. Cerca de ellos, uno de sus bisnietos creaba extrañas figuras en el arenero que, lejos de ser pequeño, parecía ser víctima del particular arte que el pecoso Timothy era creador.

Esos momentos lo hacían inmensamente feliz. Su vida había sido ajetreada así que disfrutaba mucho del merecido descanso. Tanto sea para el como para su esposo Severus.  
Pensar en el hombre de ojos negros lo llenaba de dicha, amando cada recuerdo sean estos malos o buenos. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido afortunado.

Mientras el anciano seguía observando a los niños jugar, en el piso superior su pareja leía a los demás infantes. Severus podía escuchar con facilidad a los padres de los niños arreglando el comedor para el almuerzo.   
Hoy era el aniversario de Severus y Harry número 107.

Al ex director le entraba un orgullo enorme al rememorar los días al lado de su familia, los amaba más que a nada. Los buenos y los malos momentos jamás los cambiaría, su vida logro tomar el rumbo que siempre quiso y estaba satisfecho.

Así que no fue algo inesperado que, esa mañana al despertar, ambos se sonrieran con un ligero asentimiento y con los ojos brillosos. Un lenguaje silencioso que no necesita nada más que una mirada cómplice.  
Sabían lo que les aguardaría ese día y estaban preparados. Su última aventura juntos.

******

Los platos estaban a rebosar de alimentos, los comensales charlaban animados, los pequeños alegres miraban de un lado al otro.   
El gran comedor era ocupado por toda la familia Snape Potter, más los amigos íntimos de ambos y sus respectivas comitivas. Un desfile de etnias, colores de pelo y personalidades llenaba el ambiente de una alegría imposible de describir. La enorme pancarta, que rezaba **Feliz** **107** **años** **de** **casados** , relucía sobre la entrada al comedor.

La concurrencia estaba entusiasta, los regalos eran apilados en un rincón por los elfos que trabajaban muy contentos por la gran celebración.

Una vez que la comida dio paso al postre, los hijos mayores del matrimonio se levantaron para el brindis.

—Bueno mi gente, aguarden un poco así les dedicamos unas palabras a los homenajeados. —Shion el mayor de los gemelos primogénitos, de pecas y ojos negros.

—A estos locos que son nuestros amados padres...—Mael el gemelo sin pecas de Shion, bromista incansable no aguantó mucho para una de las suyas.

—Cuida tu boca, hermano. —Las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar, la estricta Ornella (segunda en nacer) le reprendió recordándole a todos los tiempos en que eran pequeños y vivían peleando como buenos hermanos.

—Qué lindo que después de tanto las cosas no cambien, ¿verdad? — Kentin, el tercero de nacimiento, era el más tranquilo pero su mirada fría de color esmeralda lograba apaciguar a los revoltosos.

—Sigues dando miedo...—la más joven, y última hermana, respondía al nombre de Evelina y era la dulzura en persona.

—Lo sentimos, hermano. —Ornella y Mael jamás soportaban la mirada estoica del menor. Solo Severus le hacía frente.

—Bueno, como decía antes de la interrupción, unas palabras. —Shion se aclaró la garganta y tomo su copa—Queridos padres, es imposible describir con simples vocablos cuanto significan para nosotros. Su dedicación y amor, es insuperable., su apoyo y comprensión es inigualable. Jamás habrá hijos más afortunados que nosotros, ni habrá mejores personas nunca. Sus consejos y ejemplo son tesoros, que hemos procurado trasladar a nuestra propia progenie lo mejor que pudimos. Lo mucho que su presencia alegra la vida de todos los que estamos aquí reunidos hoy, es infinita. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento para el cuál es inútil prepararse: el último día.

—Más no hay lugar para lágrimas, ya que el amor que nos une no podrá ser borrado jamás. Y nos juntara, más pronto que tarde, en la otra vida. Es un hermoso hasta pronto, lleno de calidez de quien se sabe tuvo una larga y próspera vida. Fue amado y lo seguirá siendo aún después de la partida. Recordados con una sonrisa por aquellos a los que llaman familia.

—Alcemos, entonces, las copas y brindemos —la solemne concurrencia alzo sus vasos, Severus y Harry con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos—Por qué esta última gran aventura les sea grata.  
  


******  
  


Aquella velada ya llevaba un par de horas finalizada. El matrimonio descansaba en el lecho con sus cinco hijos, Ronald, Draco, Hermione y Remus en la habitación. Acompañando los minutos restantes a la pareja, charlando en voz baja sobre cosas que habían vivido.

El instante cada vez estaba más cerca, se sentía en el aire. La tranquilidad de la gran mansión se extendía en todo su esplendor, mientras los niños y demás invitados dormían en sus cuartos., dejando al grupo en completa complicidad.

Las campanadas de la iglesia del pueblo cercano, añadiendo un toque ceremonioso al evento. Severus lo encontraba poético.

La noche del 22 de octubre murió para dar paso al 23, con la presencia de la Parca en aquella habitación elegante y amplía. Llevándose consigo a los magos ancianos que reposaban en la basta cama imperial. Brindando con su imponente presencia la calma en los esposos, dispuestos a tomar este nuevo camino a un muy merecido descanso.

Con la briza entrando por el gran ventanal del fondo, los hombres dejaron de respirar. Las palabras de los allegados se detuvieron, siendo reemplazadas por una solemne mirada hacia la cama. Unas pequeñas y rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Shion y de Remus, llenas de cálido amor, mientras la voz angelical de Ornella entonaba una suave melodía y las manos sudorosas de Mael buscaban las de su hermana Evelina. Ronald y Hermione se abrazaron buscando apoyo y Draco exhalo un suspiro.

Las almas se alzaron al vuelo, andando juntas un camino luminoso hacía un lugar desconocido pero ansiado. Con el amor brotando desde lo más profundo de sus corazones sabiéndose que jamás nunca serían separados.


	14. Poesía 2

** Lazos que unen y un amor para recordar **

Como la primavera a la flor,

Como el soñador al sueño,

Es algo tan frágil

Que se necesita cuidarlo

Con mucho cuidado.

Tus ojos verdes esmeralda,

Un día odie.

Con fuerza sin par

Tus días colme

De frases hirientes y palabras fuertes.

Tu cara de niño

Me pareció la de él.

Que con arrogancia y soberbia

Dañaba mi alma.

Tus constantes proezas

Las malinterpretaba

En mi obsesión

Por creerte inferior.

Mas un día, algo cambio.

De pronto el sol te ilumino.

Tus sonrisas, escasas,

A todos repartías

Y yo en ellas me perdía.

Con admiración veía

Tus triunfos y alegrías.

Con envidia y enfado

Te veía enamorado

Para luego terminar solitario.

Me hacías frente

Con tu sabiduría y verdad

Cada vez

Que me empeñaba en atacarte

Solo para que voltees a mirarme.

Mas, una noche, las cosas

Tomaron un curso

Completamente diferente.

Con dolor en el alma,

Sin maldad ni arrogancia

Me pediste el por qué

De mis palabras

Destiladas de odio fingido.

Y no pudiendo

Lastimarte ni un minuto más

Te confesé mi verdad:

Mi amor me atormentaba

Por creerte inalcanzable.

Tu rostro puro e inocente

Mostro la sorpresa más grande

Que podría esperar,

Pero más pronto que tarde

Una sonrisa dulce

Me mostraste sin dudar.

Con infinito cariño,

Con tu pequeña mano

Mi rostro acariciaste.

Y tus labios me dibujaron

Un camino de besos

Desde la áspera frente

Hasta los sedientos labios.

Que con gula y devoción

Los tuyos estrujaron.

Una suave sensación

Me lleno de repente.

Inundando de fuego

Cada parte de mi cuerpo.

El manjar de tus labios

Sabía a frutas

Y de pronto el corazón

Empezó a latir sin control.

Mis brazos, tu cintura tomaron

Con posesión y amor

Para refugiarte entre ellos

Y asilarte del mundo entero.

Pues, en el fondo de mi ser,

Mi deseo es, cuidarte hasta desfallecer.

Tus juguetonas e inexpertas manos

Acariciaron mi pecho

Con timidez y anhelo.

Surcando en un momento

Mi esbelto cuello

Y jugar traviesos con mis cabellos.

Parecíamos no querer separarnos jamás,

Pues varios minutos

Estuvimos allí parados,

Devorando nuestros labios.

Acariciando y mimándonos

En nuestro primer beso,

Tan ansiado y esperado.

Con suavidad, más tarde, nos separamos

Y con un suspiro

Mi nombre pronunciaste.

Parecía ser la voz más bella,

Un coro de ángeles llamándome

Y una melodía de violines

Invadía mi alma

Con suaves sonetos

De amor y calma.

Mi vida se ilumino en ese instante.

Para dar paso

Al sol brillante.

La guerra hace ya tiempo termino

Nuestro amor nos brindo

Una eterna unión.

Con tu belleza vestida de blanco

Y una pancita de crema

Que en su interior

Un tesoro resguardo.

Nos unieron unos lazos,

Más allá de toda comprensión.

Me has brindado todo

Lo que siempre soñé

Pero jamás creí

Merecer o poseer.

Nuestra hermosa niña

Tus ojos, ha heredado

La belleza de alma

Y piel clara.

De mi físico saco

El negro cabello más oscuro,

Noche sin estrellas le dices tú.

Mi Hermosa princesa,

La dulce Anabella.

Que tu gracia y belleza

Guie tu fuerza.

El valeroso y audaz Edmund

Que de ti saco el anhelo

De aventuras y paseos.

Mas de mi es poseedor

De mi gran devoción

Al ser amado destinado.

La gentil y encantadora Lorie

Muestra mi pación

Por la enseñanza y las pociones.

Más de ti, la gentileza e inteligencia.

El más joven de nuestros hijos,

Dylan el distraído.

Algo torpe y un poco descuidado

Pero eternamente enamorado

De la justicia.

Es un noble de espíritu

Como tú mismo.

Harry, mi ángel soñado

Feliz me has hecho

Inundando mis oscuros días

Con tu brillante sonrisa.

Qué más puedo decir

Que sea digno de ti.

Te creí una meta

Demasiado perfecta

Y tú demostraste

Que soy merecedor

De tu leal amor.

Momentos pasados, me hacen pensar

Que a pesar del odio y dolor

La felicidad me llego

Por lo que

La pena valió.

Mis fallos he pagado,

La deuda he saldado

Y ahora solo queda

La paz de la recompensa.

Mírame otra vez,

Bajo este cielo estrellado

Que en otros tiempos

En un fuerte lazo

Nos ha juntado.

Muéstrame otra vez

Que si es con amor

Todo es posible.

Que haber peleado

Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Agradecer por tenerte a mi lado,

Por haberme dado

Los maravillosos hijos que son

Mi bien más preciado.

Y los estupendos años que

Juntos pasamos.

Una vez mencionaste

Que agradecías lo que fue deparado,

Recuerdo que yo te dije:

Somos afortunados.

Lazos de odio y rencor

Por un pasado perturbador,

Nos alcanzó.

Y en un juego del destino

Tu amor se elevó,

Por sobre el dolor

Y mi mundo, vuelta se dio.

Lazos de amor y unión

Por un cariño encontrado

Tras palabras engañosas

Y mentiras dolorosas.

Lazos que nos unieron

Para siempre

Y por siempre.

Unos lazos que se reforzaron,

Al pasar los años.

Con las subidas y bajadas,

Nuestro amor

Se puso a prueba

Y con gran satisfacción

Las superamos sin dolor.

Solo me queda

Agradecer por todo

Lo bueno que me paso.

Y despedirme de mis niños

Con gran pesar

Pero sin dolor.

Ya nos volveremos a encontrar

No pierdan la esperanza,

Ni las enseñanzas.

Recuerden que su papa y yo

Los amamos con fuerza

Y orgullosos estamos

De sus metas alcanzadas.

Recuerden acompañarse

Los unos a los otros.

Que la familia esta, ante todo.

Les dejamos cariños a nuestros nietecitos

De los que poco

Disfrutamos a pesar

De haberlo intentado.

Harry, mi amor.

Que feliz me siento al saber

Que lo hicimos.

Pudimos estar juntos

Y crear cosas maravillosas.

Como puedo agradecer

Si las palabras son insuficientes.

Hoy voy a reunirme con tus padres

Te dejo un poco solo

Pero espero, y rezo,

Porque encuentres consuelo

En nuestros retoños

Recuerda, mi niño bello:

No es una despedida,

Sino un hasta luego.

Me despido, ahora sí,

Con un último aliento

Y un suave beso

Con cuatro simples palabras

Y una promesa implicada,

En el contexto de mi mirada:

Nos vemos, mi amor.

_Por Severus Snape._


	15. Cuento de Halloween

La tormenta sonaba fuerte y con estruendosos vientos que chocaba contra la ventana con rosales, del tercer piso de una bellísima mansión. La cual correspondía a la recamara de la hermosa niña que tenía el matrimonio Snape, dueños de la estancia. Su nombre era Amelie, su cabello lacio, largo y negro reposaba sobre la almohada; su piel lisa, suave y de color crema era tapada por un precioso camisón violeta y las mantas de color lila; su nariz, pequeña y fina, se asomaba por ellas. Sus ojos, generalmente relucientes y vivarachos de un color verde oscuro, observaban asustados alternativamente la puerta y la ventana. A la espera de que sus padres regresaran de la fiesta de promoción de su papa Harry, para acostarse con ellos y ya no tener más miedo. O que le contaran una historia que alejase el miedo, ambos eran buenas opciones para ella. Para su fortuna, no tardaron mucho más, ya que la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta por el rostro cansado pero tranquilo de su papa.

⸺Amelie, tesoro ¿te gustaría un cuento para pasar la noche?

⸺Si, por favor.

Severus se adelantó hacia la lampara de noche, mientras Harry tomaba uno de los libros de la estantería de su hija. Ambos hombres se sentaron a cada lado de la niña mientras ella se destapaba para verlos bien. Su papa había escogió su cuento favorito, lo que le saco una sonrisa enorme, ya no tendría miedo. Severus la miro con infinito amor, al tiempo que la arropaba y besaba su frente. Amelie soltó unas carcajadas que derritieron a sus padres, a la niña le gustaba cuando papa Severus la mimaba. Era la pequeña de cinco hermanos, por lo que siempre era a la que más consentían.

Harry empezó a leer, mientras su esposo aportaba los ruidos ambientales para sumergir a la niña en la historia y alejara sus pensamientos de la tormenta fuera de su cuarto.

_“Había una vez, en un pueblito cercano a un bosque, un joven que amaba la fiesta de Halloween. Tanto era así, que confeccionaba sus propios atuendos, mesclando diversas criaturas mitológicas para ser el que recibiera más dulces. Pero un día, en el pueblo llego una extraña mujer que a todos asustaba con su aspecto desaliñado y carácter frio. El joven recibió consejos de no acercarse a la bruja, pero sin creer en las habladurías decidió tocar el timbre de su casa ese Halloween. La mujer lo atendió amable, a pesar de todo, pero el desafortunado joven cometió un error y la bruja, en su orgullo y humillación, lo embrujo: su disfraz seria su piel hasta que consiga un beso de amor verdadero._

_El pobre muchacho intento quitarse su disfraz, pero jamás lo logro, asustado y avergonzado, huyo de casa internándose en el bosque. Pasaron muchos Halloween después de aquello, pero ya no había alegría en el joven monstruo, solo una tristeza que no parecía tener fin._

_Sin embargo, el destino le quiso ayudar. Un mercader llego una noche de Halloween al pueblo, serio y de porte osco no consiguió vender mucho. Aun así, paso de puerta en puerta para que la gente viera sus productos. Al llegar hasta la casa de la bruja, fue excepcionalmente gentil, pues ya había tratado con una de estas mujeres y sabia lo orgullosas de sus poderes estaban. Al dejar la casa, noto que la gente lo miraba asombrado y, fue entonces, que escuchó sobre el joven monstruo. Con gran curiosidad, pues era algo que no podía evitar, fue al bosque al encuentro de esa criatura._

_Camino largo rato, hasta encontrar un caminito de velas, algunas sobre el suelo y otras colgando de ramas de árboles sin hojas. Y en el claro donde acababa el camino, se encontró una camita sobre la que descansaba un muchacho que le robo el aliento. Con cuidado se fue acercando, hasta quedar enfrente. Lo llamo y, en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, ambos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos contrarios. Estuvieron toda la noche charlando y contando historias; y, justo antes del amanecer, se dieron un beso._

_Un beso que rompió el hechizo de la bruja y los dejo felices. El joven fue a disculparse con la mujer, quien a su vez pidió perdón. Entonces el joven y el mercader se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre”_

Con el paso del cuento, los ojos de la hermosa niña se fueron cerrando, adentrándose en el mundo de los sueños. Al terminar, sus padres la besaron y salieron con cuidado de la habitación; la pequeña Amelie ya pudiendo dormir tranquila por lo que restaba de la noche.

********

⸺Y… ¿comieron perdices?

Severus se acostó junto a su esposo, ambos ya en pijama, mirándolo divertido.

⸺Amor, a ti no te gustan las perdices.

Harry soltó una alegre risita, que contagio al director de Howarts.

⸺Bueno, pero así van los cuentos, ¿no?

⸺Supongo.

Y, con un dulce beso, se dispusieron a dormir.


	16. Hollow´s Eyes

El carruaje volvió a dar un nuevo salto por lo terroso del camino, logrando despertar a su ocupante. El joven médico que viajaba desde su natal York, restregó su rostro para lograr espabilarse. Su nombre era Christopher Mitchfox y tenía 32 años, no era tan alto pero su complexión era delgada y ágil, sus vivaces ojos verde esmeralda siempre relucían de vida, su cabello indomable dándole una apariencia juvenil, contrastando con sus facciones varoniles que levantaban las pasiones de las damas (y algunos caballeros, también). Chris, como le gustaba que le llamaran, estaba viajando al pueblito de Hollow's Eyes para atender a un paciente que fue amigo de la niñez su madre. Hombre que no había visto en más de veinte años, si mal no recordaba era un antiguo Lord caído en desgracia por culpa de la peste que azoto el pueblo, ahora casi abandonado. Chris se preguntaba que podía estar padeciendo para que buscara ayuda afuera del pueblo, pero esperaba poder contribuir a aliviar la pena del pequeño hijo que, según le habían informado, tenía el antiguo Lord.

Estaba por ponerse a leer cuando el carruaje empieza a disminuir el ritmo, señal inequívoca de que estaba por llegar a su destino. Se asomo por la ventanilla y distingue una enorme casa de campo que, seguramente, tuvo días mejores. Pero, a pesar de ello, todavía desprendía cierto poderío. Con sus grandes ventanas, algunas tapeadas, otras rotas, pocas sanas, algunas de las tejas del techo desprendidas, mientras otras estaban desgastadas por el tiempo y el clima. El pasto medio muerto, los árboles pelados y las estatuas en la entrada (cubiertas por enredaderas) imponiendo un aire sombrío pero tranquilo. El joven hombre distinguió la figura esvelta de una mujer esperándolo en la puerta principal que, al bajar de su transporte, se le acercó con el rostro serio y una agilidad inesperada.

⸺¿El doctor Mitchfox?

⸺Si ¿es usted la señora Minerva?

⸺La misma. Sígame, por favor, lo llevare a su habitación. El chofer se encargará de su equipaje.

⸺Gracias, madame. ⸺y con un leve asentimiento hacia el chofer, el carruaje se pierde a la vista del invitado.

La mujer, quien posee un ligero acento escoses, lo conduce por el gran pasillo de entrada, el enorme salón de fiestas (cuyos únicos muebles son algunos candelabros, un piano de cola algo viejo, y unos sillones a un costado de la estancia) hasta las escaleras dobles por donde suben al piso superior. Madame Minerva le explica que el estudio, la biblioteca y el salón de juegos se encuentran allí. Y, más al fondo, el propio cuarto de la mujer. En el segundo piso, Chris se instala en la recamara más próxima a las escaleras, a dos puertas está el cuarto del infante y su pequeña habitación de juegos, contiguo está el cuarto de su niñera. Y tras dos puertas más, la del dueño de casa; madame Minerva hace especial hincapié en que no trate de adentrarse en esas habitaciones cerradas con llave a lo que el doctor promete no entrometerse. La adusta mujer lo evalúa un poco, antes de dar el visto bueno de confianza. Le aclara que, aparte de ella y la niñera (la señorita Jean), hay otros dos empleados más: el chofer Argus y el cocinero Neville, el primero vivía en la casita cerca del bosque con su esposa Arabella (y sus muchos gatos), mientras que el segundo vivía en el pueblo con su esposa Ginevra y su pequeño hijo recién nacido. Estos dos últimos, se retiraban alrededor de las siete de la noche y no volvían hasta las diez de la mañana siguiente. Una vez que la mujer termina de informar todo aquello, sale del cuarto para dejar instalar al recién llegado.

Su habitación es amplia, revestida con un tapiz de pared viejo pero elegante que ayuda a que la luz llegue bien a cada rincón. Hay unos pocos muebles de madera tallada importada como el ropero, la cama y el escritorio, unas mesitas de noche que parecen artesanales y de manufactura local, cortinas que parecen ser de una época anterior por el diseño y su forma de costura, quizás herencia de algún pariente lejano. Una alfombra de animal, probablemente de la caza de algún pueblerino diestro en tal materia y unos candelabros más actuales con grandes velas blancas. Sus seis maletas están colocadas a un costado de la puerta del baño personal, esperando a ser acomodadas.

Christopher abre el ropero y deja allí su saco de viaje y su chaqueta, para estar más ligero al desempacar, coloca algunas de las valijas en la cama y empieza a llevar la ropa a su correspondiente lugar. Toma su tiempo, pero al cabo de varios minutos, las tres maletas de ropa están vacías y las desliza debajo de la cama. La próxima media hora, va del cuarto al baño colocando sus artefactos de cuidado personal dejando para el final la última maleta con sus materiales médicos. Lleva al escritorio algunos libros, pergaminos y tinteros, la foto con su familia y su caja de música (obsequio de su hermana menor al graduarse). Revisa a su alrededor para comprobar que todo está en orden, se refresca en el baño y sale en busca de su paciente.

Baja las elegantes escaleras observando los cuadros solemnes de antepasados o paisajes hermosos y desolados, cuando la voz de un niño llega a sus oídos.

⸺¡YO LO VI!

⸺Teddy, cariño... No hay nadie en el bosque, nadie vive allí.

Al doblar hacia el comedor, la escena se deja ver. Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos celestes, parece estar muy enojado con su niñera. La mujer joven tiene unos bellos bucles recogidos en una media coleta, con la mirada castaña fija en la infantil y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ambos son observados por Madame Minerva (quien parece estar cansada de ese asunto, sea cual sea) y por el hombre que supone, es el padre del chico.

Christopher solo podía recordar una vez en que su madre había invitado al hombre a su casa, en ese entonces él era un niño y no tenía muy fresco su rostro, pero si recordaba la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico al darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Por ello, le tomo desprevenido el semblante serio y la ceja fruncida del atractivo rostro, que era enmarcado por cabello rubio oscuro y largo.

⸺¿No podríamos ir a ver? ⸺pregunto angustiado el pequeño.

⸺¡Suficiente, Teddy! ⸺interrumpió la voz calmada, pero autoritaria, de Lord Rodenshield.

⸺Pero, padre...

⸺Nada de peros, has caso de una vez o serás castigado.

La carita llena de pena del pequeño, estrujo el corazón del médico. Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención, lo que zanjo el tema por el momento. La joven Jean fue quien se acercó para saludarlo de manera más informal.

⸺Bienvenido señor Mitchfox, por favor, tome asiento.

⸺Gracias, pero agradecería que me llamara Chris. 

⸺Entonces debes llamarme Jean a mí. ⸺La sonrisa de la chica le dio una gran confianza, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

⸺Claro... y tú debes ser al amito de la casa, ¿no? ⸺le tendió la mano a Teddy.

⸺Si, soy Theodore S. Rodenshield III y tengo 6 años. ⸺le responde estrechando la mano como un caballero, tal cual le enseño su padre.

⸺Encantado de conocerte, jovencito.

⸺Pero todos me llaman Teddy, así que puede usarlo también ¿va a curar a mi padre? ⸺la voz ilusionada lo pone algo nervioso.

⸺Hare cuanto esté en mi poder, te lo prometo.

Teddy asiente ante esas palabras y toma su lugar en la mesa. Su padre, Alexander, finalmente se acerca al doctor para estrechar su mano.

⸺Me siento algo viejo, si he de serle sincero: recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nació … ¡Y ahora es mi médico personal!

⸺¡Tontearías! Tiene la edad de mis padres y se ve mejor que ellos... o al menos, mejor que mi padre y padrino.

⸺Los locos de Jeremy y Sean ... ¿aún siguen con sus jugarretas? ¿o lograron madurar?

⸺¡Nah, que va! ⸺ambos se sentaron con los otros, justo cuando la merienda era servida ⸺Siguen siendo dos adolescentes bromistas.

⸺La paciencia que debe tener tu madre. ⸺su rostro se relajó un poco, pero Chris pudo notar que el aura de tristeza seguía allí. ⸺ Supe que la amiga de Liseth (¿Pamela?) y su esposo murieron en un accidente, lamente mucho eso... eran buenas amigas.

⸺Prudencia y Xavier Lowell. Madre estuvo decaída unos días y su carta la ayudo a recuperarse. 

⸺Me sentí terrible por no ir a verla...

⸺Estaba en su luna de miel, ella lo entendió.

⸺Y se lo agradecí en la respuesta a su respuesta, ¿tenían una pequeña?

⸺Si, de seis meses.

⸺¿Qué paso con ella? ⸺interrumpió la mujer mayor con algo de preocupación.

⸺La adoptaron mis padres, mi madre siempre quiso una niña, pero no pudo volver a concebir. Y no quería que la hija de su amiga se criara en un orfanato, esos lugares son horribles.

⸺Lo son, he trabajado en varios y siempre me estruja el corazón ver todos los niños que se quedan allí varados.

⸺¿Cuál es su nombre? ⸺pregunto curiosa, la niñera.

⸺Luna.

⸺Es un bonito nombre. ⸺comento el más chico del comedor.

La merienda transcurrió entre algunas anécdotas de los hermanos y los tiempos de juventud del Lord y los padres de Chris. El pequeño Teddy se carcajeaba cada que escuchaba de las traviesas andanzas de Jeremy Mitchfox y Sean Von Durft. Al buen doctor le recordó a sí mismo y Madame Minerva pareció rejuvenecer unas décadas al presenciar la alegría del ambiente. Cuando acabo la charla y el aperitivo, niño y mujeres, salieron al patio trasero para jugar.

⸺Bueno, estimado doctor. Lo acompañare al laboratorio que mando a armar su antecesor.

Alexander se puso de pie con un gran peso en sus ojos negros, ojos que hasta hacia un rato, estaban tranquilos y algo alegres.

Chris asintió y dejo que el amo de la casa lo guiara por más pasillos bellamente adornados, pero algo lúgubres ya que no había tantos candelabros.

⸺Disculpe la falta de luz, pero como vengo muy a menudo y mis ojos lo recienten....

⸺No se preocupe, leí el informe del doctor Riddle. Por suerte mi visión es bastante buena.

Alexander asiente con agradecimiento. Después de unos minutos logran llegar al ala del invernadero, pero siguen de largo hasta la entrada a un anexo del mismo.

⸺El doctor Timothy Riddle ocupaba bastantes hiervas así que instalo el laboratorio cerca del invernadero para mejor acceso. Y no me pareció mala idea, así que lo deje tal cual.

⸺Además, ayuda a que esta fuera del rango infantil…

Alexander sonrió en acuerdo, logrando que un calorcito se instale en el corazón del joven hombre frente a él. La sonrisa cálida que recordaba Chris aun no había desaparecido… seguía allí, oculta. _¿Qué es lo que le paso?_ Se cuestiono apesadumbrado.

Volteo a ver la disposición de su nueva área de trabajo. La gran mesa principal, colocada en el centro de la estancia, estaba siendo parcialmente ocupa por un set completo de química con algunos libros y pergaminos. En la mesita auxiliar del fondo había más libros, con tinteros esparcidos por la superficie, varios sets para extracción de sangre y dos sofisticados microscopios para estudiar las muestras. Cercano a la puerta, había dispuestos algunos elementos de enfermería empaquetados, el tacho de basura y un lavamanos con dos sillones cómodos, la única silla del cuarto estaba al lado de la enorme ventana que daba al invernadero.

⸺Es perfecto, lord Rodenshield.

⸺Me alegra, pero llámeme Alexander… estamos entre conocidos.

⸺De acuerdo ¿le parece prudente si le saco la primera prueba? Prefiero examinar por mi mismo, se he de ser sincero.

⸺Como debe ser. ⸺Y el alto noble toma asiento en uno de los sillones, al tiempo de que se quitaba el saco para remangar su camisa.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde allí metidos, entre el historial medico que había preparado Timothy Riddle para su sucesor y el nuevo reporte del propio Christopher. Con los detalles narrados por la boca de Alexander, tratando de descartar algunas opciones y dando énfasis en estudios nuevos para ver que podían descubrir con ellos. Ambos sintiéndose muy a gusto, como si nunca hubiese habido una separación entre los dos, como si realmente se conocieran de siempre… a Alexander le fascinaba la mente espabilada y ávida de conocimiento que tenia el joven, a Chris le gustaba la tranquilidad que emanaba del cuerpo mayor y su conocimiento amplio del mundo. Las horas se les fue pasando y pronto se vieron llamados para cenar. Tras la misma, se despidieron de Argus y Neville.

Los residentes de Hollow Mansion fueron al pequeño salón de lectura. El pequeño Teddy convenció al buen doctor para que jugara con el y su casita de muñecas.

⸺¿Sabes una cosa? Esta casita perteneció a mi abuela, cada vez que juego con ella es como tenerla cerca.

⸺Es muy hermosa y me parece fabuloso que la quieras tanto.

⸺Mi madre, Eleonora, siempre fue alguien que amaba las muñecas y todo lo que gira en torno a ellas. Tuvo otras tres casas más, pero esta es la que mi padre le regalo cuando se casaron.

⸺Es un legado hermoso para perpetuar. ⸺resoplo románticamente Jean.

⸺¿Algo en particular hay en esa historia? ⸺pregunto curioso el hombre de ojos verdes.

⸺Mis abuelos maternos no estaban muy encariñados con los judíos y la familia que adopto a mi padre eran eso precisamente. No fue hasta que mi abuelo y padre se enfrentaron juntos a uno de los socios (que estaba estafando a mi abuelo), que la rencilla ceso.

⸺Albert pensó que, si el hombre que pretendía a su hija era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a la canallería, bien merecía el honor de desposar a su pequeña. ⸺Fue el solemne recuerdo de Madame Minerva.

⸺Parece que tiene buenos recuerdos de ellos…

⸺Eran personas increíbles, no perfectos, sino honorables. No temían equivocarse pues decían que así era como se aprendía. Y así es como mi madre me educo también…

⸺Fueron grandes personas.

La sonrisa amorosa de Alexander logra hacerlo sonrojar, viéndose en la necesidad de voltear el rostro para no ser descubierto por las damas. Jean vuelve a su tejido, mientras Minerva da por finalizado la partida de ajedrez con el noble. Este se levanta y sirve unos tragos a todos, mientras toma un libro de la mesita y se sumerge en sus páginas. Pasan varios minutos cuando la niñera anuncia la partida del pequeño y suya, Minerva uniéndose a los dos ya lista para descansar. Tras los saludos de rigor (y que padre e hijo discutieran un poco sobre no levantarse en la noche), en el saloncito solo quedaron los dos hombres.

Con los ojos algo cansados, pero sin ánimos de irse a dormir, Alexander le propuso una partida de ajedrez al joven.

⸺No soy muy bueno, mi mejor amigo solía aplastarme a menudo.

⸺¿Solía?

⸺El corazón lo llevo a dejar su tierra para seguir a su amada… pero aun no sabemos nada de él.

⸺¿Le han preguntado a su novia?

⸺Si, pero como era una sorpresa para ella… ⸺suspiro triste⸺ Nunca llego a destino, ella no lo ha visto. Se cree que lo asaltaron en el camino y está perdido…

⸺Espero que puedan encontrarlo, y pronto. Los lugares como bosques, terreno abierto y demás, suelen ser peligrosos y más, si no se esta bien preparado para la intemperie.

⸺Su madre esta desconsolada, ya se puede imaginar…

Alexander tiende su mano y aprieta la ajena en señal de apoyo, con los ojos serios queriendo transmitir algo de calidez. Chris se siente muy bien al sacar aquello que llevaba una semana atascado en su pecho. El apoyo empalagoso de sus padres siempre fue algo casi asfixiante, su hermana era la única que no lo agobiaba a pesar de su aplastante honestidad. La tranquila muestra del alto hombre, le daba un poco de paz y de esperanza sin dejar de ser realista.

⸺Si puedo hacer algo por ayudar, solo dime ¿de acuerdo?

⸺Si, muchísimas gracias.

Volvieron al juego (que gano Alexander, claramente) y por un buen rato, solo estaban allí tomando vino mientras observaban en silencio las llamas de la chimenea. Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero con la complicidad de la compañía que estaba emergiendo entre ambos.

Al cabo de una hora más, Chris decidió acostarse para afrontar mejor el nuevo día.

⸺Apagare el fuego y te sigo. Buenas noches, Chris.

⸺Buenas noches Alexander, que descanses.

⸺Igualmente.

Cuando el Lord finalmente sale del cuarto, el frio del naciente invierno se cuela en las paredes del saloncito familiar.

* * *

Chris se despierta sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Desorientado por el abrupto, trata de alcázar su reloj y calmar su corazón que bombea como loco. Una vez logrado el cometido, se asea un poco en el baño y se sienta al escritorio, observando por la ventana. Tiene la espantosa sensación de que alguien trato de ahorcarlo mientras dormía…

Trata de recordar lo que soñaba, pero la mente esta algo nublosa y el aun esta algo asustado. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, logra recordar la sensación de estar en el fondo de un lago, sintiéndose muy desdichado y rabioso… pero no podía recordar nada más. Aquello era algo extraño ya que él no solía tener sueños específicos; inclusive, no puede recordar ninguno que proviniera de su niñez. No sabe si eso sea algo bueno o malo, pero allí esta: por primera vez despertándose en mitad de la noche.

Con esa sensación de asfixia y unas extrañas manos alrededor de su cuello, había despertado todo sudoroso y eso no era habitual.

Chris viendo que no podía volver a dormirse, tomo un candelabro que había sobre su escritorio y decidió recorrer un poco la mansión para despejar su mente y recuperar el sueño.

Una vez fuera del cuarto y abrigado, trata de abrazarse a sí mismo un poco y alejar el frio de la noche, que parecía calar en los huesos. Caminó por el pasillo solitario escuchando los típicos sonidos que emergen a esas horas, con la impresión de ser observado desde la esquina de algún rincón del corredor.

Él nunca fue alguien supersticioso, pero había oído las historias que su madre y su tía tenían del pueblo. Leyendas y mitos: sobre muertos que reviven poco después de ser enterrados, de maldiciones lanzadas por brujas malvadas, de ritos satánicos de gente trastornada y codiciosa, y algunas cosas más. Aun así, casi toda la familia no creía en nada de todo aquello, pero su hermana era harina de otro costal.

Luna Mitchfox siempre fue alguien diferente, contraria a sus pares tenía la capacidad de creer en muchas cosas que por lo general no existían. Desafortunadamente eso le hacía ganar una reputación bastante desagradable, pero como también era amable y leal lograba ganar el corazón de las personas que se proponían conocerla antes de juzgar. Para Chris era su pequeña hermanita y la adoraba como era.

Christopher observo los cuadros de ese pasillo, que de día le habían parecido bonitos y que, ahora en medio de la noche, pareciese como si cobrarán una cierta vida: los arboles de los paisajes se mecían con el viento, los arroyos susurraban una canción inteligible al oído humano, las ovejas de otro de los cuadros parecían seguirlo con la mirada y hasta el niño del columpio se movía con suavidad con los ojos fijos en los verdes del médico.

No era fácil que él se sugestionara, pero las historias de terror siempre lo ponían algo nervioso. Ya que a pesar de ser alguien bastante lógico, sabía que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con sus métodos… que hay algo más que no se puede saber a ciencia cierta. Lo que lograba que esas historias perturbaran un poco su accionar y pensar, aunque no terminara de creerlas tal cual.

Después de dar un par de vueltas al corredor, decidió bajar de nuevo al saloncito a ver si podía leer algo. Entonces, las cosas cambiaron para el joven hombre.

Al estar por bajar las escalaras, pudo sentir un aliento en la nuca que lo achaco a una corriente de aire. Pronto, comenzando a descender, pareció percibir suaves susurros prevenientes de todas partes que ignoro como mejor pudo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea cuando a mitad de camino en las escaleras una sombra aparece al final de las mismas como si lo estuviera esperando.

Frena de golpe su bajada, extrañado y algo alerta. Extendiendo el brazo con la luz lo más que puede (inútil porque la negrura rodea todo y apenas puede percibir la silueta) trata de descubrir si la misma figura es de hombre o mujer. Decide tomar valor y carraspea un poco para no sonar tan asustado como realmente se sentía.

⸺¿Alexander? ¿Madame Minerva? ¿Jean?

Parece que su voz rompe el aire cargado de un ambiente tétrico, la sombra se mueve un poco como evaluando que hacer y, a un parpadeo de Chris, la cosa desaparece. Termina de bajar el tramo que le faltaba, con el corazón acelerado, pero ahora ya no está seguro de querer ir tan lejos con solo unas pocas velas alumbrando las penumbras de la mansión.

Planea darse la media vuelta y volver a su habitación cuando un sonido como de lloriqueo lo hace voltear hacia la entrada del comedor, un poco más lejos de donde estaba. Esta vez sí puede distinguir que la figura es una mujer, gracias a unos rayos de luna que se cuelan por una de las ventanas sanas. Es más alta que él, pero más baja que el Lord, con un hermoso vestido largo que en la oscuridad parece blanco; tiene el pelo recogido en un rodete y la piel se siente (aún a la distancia) que no es algo normal: como si la hubieran comido los insectos, su color no es distinguible y sólo basta verla para saber cabe la posibilidad de que no está viva.

Retrocede un poco y trastabilla con uno de los escalones, logrando que se le caiga el candelabro. Jadea asustado y apurado trata de recuperarla, entonces escucha los pasos acercarse de unos zapatos con tacones rotos.

Chris a toda prisa se agacha y logra recuperar el objeto a tiempo para enderezarse y subir a toda prisa las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Cuando llega, cierra con llave, deja el candelabro apagado en el escritorio y se sube a su cama para refugiarse debajo de las sábanas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se asustaba tanto y, probablemente, nadie le creería si lo contara. Rogaba para que la mañana viniera pronto o, en su defecto, cayera dormido para no enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviese del otro lado de su puerta.

Se sentía como un niño otra vez, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Sin darse cuenta, se cumplió su petición y, tras una hora, volvió a dormirse profundamente y sin malos sueños que lo despertaran otra vez. A la mañana siguiente, Chris estaba recuperado del susto. Decidió que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y que no sacaría mas que burlas si contaba lo sucedido.

Se reunió con los demás en el comedor, entre sonrisas y noticias del pueblo por parte de Neville. Estaba por pedir al noble que lo acompañara para hacer otro examen, cuando Teddy le miro enojado y le aventó un poco del agua de su baso. Su niñera y el ama de llaves se levantaron a reprender al niño, y su padre se disculpó por el exabrupto.

⸺¿Por qué hiciste eso, Teddy? ⸺el joven estaba sorprendido, ayer ambos estaban en buenos términos.

⸺Usted es malo, salió de su habitación anoche y mama se enojó… ahora piensa que vino a reemplazarla.

Aquello parece que enfrío el cálido ambiente y puso en todos, una mirada preocupada.

⸺Nadie vino a reemplazar a nadie, hijo… Y mama ya no esta aquí. ⸺la voz cansada del hombre de ojos negros se impone al niño.

⸺Pero, papa…

⸺¡Basta, por favor! No me estas ayudando Theodore… ⸺la angustia de la mirada de su padre, deja al pequeño desinflado.

⸺Lo siento, papa… ⸺los casi llorosos ojos logran conmover a su progenitor.

⸺Esta bien, campeón… se que te inquieta todo este asunto, pero necesito que seas fuerte por mi ¿lo harías?

⸺Si, lo seré. ⸺la cariñosa solemnidad de su hijo tranquiliza al hombre.

Una vez los dos hombres solos en el laboratorio, Chris se disculpa por todo aquel drama. Alexander le explica que no es necesario, que no es culpa de el y que disculpe a Teddy.

⸺No es fácil para el niño… la posibilidad de quedarse solo en el mundo lo aterra…

⸺No pretendo ser indiscreto, pero ¿hace cuánto falleció su mujer?

⸺Teddy tenia un año entonces, ya van cinco…

⸺Lo siento mucho.

⸺Liseth y Jeremy fueron maravillosos al venir al funeral, no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos y mi esposa… y, a pesar de ello, estuvieron toda la ceremonia y un par de días después. Me hicieron sentir menos solo…

Chis apretó la mano ajena en señal de apoyo, realmente se sentía la pena en el bello rostro del noble.

⸺Háblame de ella, seguro era una mujer fantástica.

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se cuelo por los finos labios del rubio.

⸺Nereida Hills tenia una amabilidad y valentía increíbles, junto con la torpeza tierna que hizo que nos conociéramos. Ella era siete años menor que yo, pero eso no le impidió hacerse mi amiga. Al principio eran risas y traviesas aventuras, para molestar a su hermano o espantarle prometidos (que a su criterio no eran adecuados) a su hermana. Pronto, eso cambio, tras invitarla al último baile que realizaba mi madre para recaudar fondos y salvar al pueblo. Juro que jamás vi mujer mas hermosa, brillaba como estrella. Me declare unos meses después y nos casamos al año, sus padres y los míos estaban muy contentos… yo acababa de cumplir los 26 años, cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel. Todo entre nosotros parecía marchar bien, al regresar, pero los cambios en ella empezaron siendo minúsculos (cosas como quedarse mirando la nada, caminar dormida por el jardín o hablar entre susurros consigo misma) hasta alcanzar el máximo punto de no retorno al nacer nuestro único hijo… Eida, como la llamábamos cariñosamente, decía que la mansión quería matarla, que deseaba irse de allí… El doctor Riddle le diagnostico esquizofrenia, pero (al igual que los lugareños) el creía que había un mal en estas tierras y me aconsejo irme con el bebe. Yo me negué, mis padres habían hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener a las pocas personas que quedaban en la villa, yo no las pensaba dejar abandonadas a su suerte. El resto es historia, ella falleció y desde entonces su mal me aqueja a mi… Teddy cuenta historias de fantasmas y pone a todos nerviosos… no lo hace con mala intención, pero su mente es incapaz de entender que esas cosas no existen.

Chistopher se le queda mirando y, al decir esas últimas palabras, desvía la atención al ventanal _¿realmente no existían o es que ellos eran incapaces de aceptar tal realidad?_

* * *

El tiempo, inclemente, paso volando. Pronto, Chis cumpliría los tres meses en Hollow Mansion y no estaba ni cerca de dar con la respuesta a la dolencia del buen Lord Rodenshield. Las cosas en las noches tampoco mejoraron, hasta se podía decir que empeoraron conforme el de ojos verdes mas se desvelaba para dar con su cometido. Ya no solo estaba el espectro de esa mujer, sino que sabía había (por lo menos) otros tres más: el de un infante, el de una anciana (que intuía que era la señora Eleonora) y el de algo mucho mas antiguo que la casa misma. Aquel ultimo espectro era el que mas miedo le daba, el que menos aparecía y, que, al mismo tiempo, era el mas peligroso de todos.

La relación entre Alexander y Christopher se estrechó tanto que, pronto, estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Aquello fue notado por los otros cuatro adultos y, a pesar de que ambos eran hombres, no tuvieron corazón para ir en contra de la enorme sonrisa (que cada vez más) aparecía en el rostro del amo de la mansión. Después de todo lo malo que había pasado esa familia, creían que un poco de luz no vendría nada mal… sobre todo viendo el poco progreso del desesperado doctor, ahora mas motivado a salvar al alto rubio.

Jean era la que mas servía de cómplice, pues ella logro entablar una bonita amistad con el medico y fue este mismo quien le confeso lo que sentía. Ella ayudaba a que la pareja tuviera sus momentos a solas, aunque ninguno había dado muestras de confesarse al otro… todavía. En cuanto a Neville, el pensaba mas abiertamente que los demás y no tenia problema alguno con ese particular romance tan inesperado. Argus y Minerva, solo deseaban que las cosas no fueran mal para el mas joven de la casa. Desafortunadamente, aquello no se cumpliría por mucho que lo desearan.

A mediados del cuarto mes, las cosas escalaron un nuevo punto máximo y Chris tuvo que hacer frente a la posibilidad más loca, pero más real, dado los inexistentes resultados de sus exámenes: el mal que aquejaba a su amado no era de este mundo.

⸺No vengas tú también con eso, por favor…

⸺¡Basta, Alexander! Estas viendo mis estudios y los resultados de los mismo: estas clínicamente sano… ¡Y NO TIENE SENTIDO ALGUNO!

La desesperación del rostro amado le estrujo el corazón… _tal vez no era tan descabellado creer en aquello_ …

⸺Ya no hay estudio que pueda hacerte para averiguar que tienes… Hay que barajar otras opciones, aunque parezcan descabelladas…

⸺¿Y que puedo hacer si este mal es sobrenatural?

El joven Mitchfox delibero un poco, viendo el panorama con los datos obtenidos en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí. Al cabo de un buen rato, respiro profundo y le conto sus experiencias vividas durante las noches. Además de las conjeturas a las que había llegado, tras revisar la parte más vieja de la biblioteca familiar.

⸺Entonces… la madre de mi hijo, mi madre y mi tío abuelo están atrapados aquí, en espíritu, porque hay una entidad maligna ligada al terreno anterior a la fundación de Hollow´s Eyes ¿correcto?

⸺Si, es lo que deduje por mi investigación.

⸺Suena a ciencia ficción… pero… ⸺de pronto, Alexander recuerda todas esas veces en que su hijo le conto de las presencias de su madre y abuela⸺ ¡Teddy!

⸺Si, los niños tienen mejor sensibilidad…

⸺¿Podríamos hablar con ellos? ⸺el temor se dejo escapar ante la posibilidad de volver a tener enfrente suyo a Nereida.

⸺Podemos intentar, a lo mejor nos quieren ayudar y nosotros nos espantamos sin dejarles hablar.

Los dos hombres trazan un par de planes para tener algo seguro en que basarse y, a la hora de cenar, ya están más que decididos.

Argus y Neville se retiran por ese día, llevándose con ellos a Jean quien tiene una cita y su amiga Ginny le va a dar una mano en cuestión de maquillaje. Madame Minerva le desea suerte y el pequeñajo le pide que le traiga un chocolate de la señora Greenhilds (a lo que la niñera asiente entre carcajadas).

La cena transcurre silenciosa, pero en paz, Alexander le pide a su ama de llaves que se puede ir a descansar tranquila ya que entre Chris y el atenderían al pequeño. La mujer agradece el gesto de su patrón y se marcha a su alcoba. Una vez instalados los tres en el saloncito familiar, el padre aborda al niño.

⸺Teddy… ¿recuerdas que me has contado del ser que habita el bosque? ¿me contarías mas a detalles lo que viste?

El pequeñajo se alegra de que su padre, al fin, le preste atención a su descubrimiento.

⸺Es un tipo feo padre, parece quemado pero su piel es violeta y tiene unos cuernos raros que tapa con un sombrero. Me da miedo, porque siempre tiene una mueca horrible en la cara… y dice cosas extrañas. Jamás las escuché cara a cara, solo lo vi de lejos, madre y la abuela lo mantienen lejos de mí. El tío abuelo Hugo fue el único que le conoció cara a cara, es el quién me recomendó alejarme y no escucharlo porque miente.

Ante el desconcierto del rostro infantil, Chris le pregunta al noble sobre ese pariente.

⸺Creí que habrías leído sobre él en la biblioteca.

⸺En el registro de tu árbol familiar esta el nombre y las fechas, pero poco mas se dice de los que allí están retratados. Salvo algunos periódicos viejos, pero no encontré ninguno sano que hablara de Hugo Rodenshield.

⸺No es de extrañar, la biblioteca se incendio hace un tiempo y se perdieron algunas cosas… Bueno, veamos… Mi padre tenia tres hermanos: dos varones y una niña. Igor y Madeline eran mayores que él, mientras que Hugo era el mas pequeño. Se decía que el niño pelirrojo era algo extraño, prefería estar jugando solo con sus cosas a ir con otros de su edad. Sin embargo, era un ser amable y tímido que siempre pedía las cosas por favor, y dando las gracias después. Los abuelos lo adoraban y sus hermanos lo cuidaban mucho, sin embargo, la ultima gran fiesta que celebró mi abuelo antes de que la peste arrasara, Hugo se perdió en el bosque y jamás pudieron dar con él. Es por eso que se cree que la peste fue obra del demonio, el mismo que se llevo al mas joven de la familia. La casa estuvo en duelo unas cuantas semanas cuando Madeline, aterrada e histérica, juro ver a su hermano jugando con los candelabros de la biblioteca. La misma ardió esa noche y lo atribuyeron a las historias que pululan en el pueblo. Se intento hacer un ritual de limpieza en la casa, pero de nada sirvió, los sacerdotes estaban espantados y les aconsejaron que abandonaran la casa por su seguridad. Algo que no se hizo, obviamente…

⸺¿Y por que no? Si esa puede ser la solución ¿Por qué no dejar la casa?

Teddy y Chris observaron esperanzados a la respuesta.

⸺Nadie lo sabe, pero se intentó: Mi tía Madeline se fue lejos, logro rehacer su vida y se casó, pero, al nacer su tercer hijo, murió con la misma expresión de horror que tenía cuando dijo haber visto a su hermano muerto. Con Igor paso peor, jamás llego a conocer a su primogénito, lo atropello un carruaje al salir del trabajo. Cuando mi madre empaco sus cosas y las nuestras, cayo enferma y murió al poco tiempo. Sea lo que sea, está ligado también a la sangre…

Christopher abrazo aterrado al pequeño rubio, quien estaba entrando en pánico.

⸺Pero… entonces… ⸺el joven de cabello desmarañado observo el semblante tenso del otro adulto.

⸺No, Teddy no corre peligro.

⸺Pero, si tu dijiste… ⸺y algo hizo clic en la mente del doctor. Le lanzo una mirada a Alexander esperando su respuesta, y este asintió sabiendo que había pasado por su mente.

⸺Padre… ¿estaré bien?

⸺Si, mi niño. No tienes nada que temer, estas a salvo.

Los hombres estuvieron tranquilizando al jovencito un buen rato, hasta que lograron hacer que durmiera tranquilo. Juntos, lo llevaron a su recamara y lo dejaron entre sus peluches, perdido en sus sueños infantiles rogando que no fuera interrumpido en su descanso.

Se reunieron en el saloncito, dispuestos a tratar de entablar una conversación con las almas de sus parientes. Alexander le tendió un sobre notario, ante la mirada de negación de su amado.

⸺No, por favor… aún hay esperanza…

⸺Lo siento en el aire, amor mío… ⸺tomo el rostro ajeno con infinita ternura⸺ Tu me has liberado del dolor y el peso de la soledad. Y tienes que liberar a mi niño del posible destino que tendría si se queda aquí conmigo.

⸺Alexander… te amo tanto ¿Cómo voy a soportar tu perdida?

⸺Nos volveremos a encontrar, lo siento en mi alma… no es un adiós definitivo.

De pronto, el frio se coló en la estancia apagando las pocas velas que habían prendido y, en medio de la total oscuridad, las tres figuras se hicieron presentes. Alexander exhalo con anhelo al ver a su madre, a pesar de lo demacrada y terrorífica que se veía.

⸺Hijo mío ⸺la voz de ultratumba sonó lejana como susurro al viento⸺, ya es tiempo… ven, necesitamos un cuarto pillar.

⸺¿Qué es lo que habita en el bosque? ⸺pregunto un aterrado joven médico.

⸺Es un mal como ninguno que puedas imaginar, ancestral casi… no debes toparte con el o la desgracia caerá en ti también. ⸺a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba a la difunta, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

⸺Debes marcharte con Minerva y Teddy antes de que sea muy tarde para los tres. ⸺esta vez, el que hablo fue el niño pequeño⸺ Ya se llevo a mi familia, no dejes que se lleven a la tuya.

Chris asiente, estrujando la carta con la convicción en sus ojos tapando por algunos minutos el miedo.

⸺Para mañana a esta hora, joven Christopher, no debe estar aquí: el vendrá a buscarlos, pero no debe poder encontrarlos. ⸺volvió a interrumpir el silencio pesado, lleno de angustia.

Y así se hizo, la mañana encontró a la familia empacando todo para el viaje. Argus y Arabella se mudarían al pueblo, a la vieja casa de los padres de ella (que su hermana le cedió con gusto, finalmente contenta de que dejara el límite del bosque). Neville había recibido, de parte de su jefe, la tierra abandonada que se encontraba antes de entrar al pueblo, para que abriera su propio invernadero junto a una (no tan pequeña) cuenta inicial.

Madame Minerva y Jean estaban invitadas a la casa del joven doctor, para seguir retomando sus puestos allá en York a lo que ambas agradecieron no perder su trabajo ni la conexión con el querido señorito Teddy.

Con el amito hubo otro cantar, pataleo y chillo, rasguño y maldijo, pero al final acepto irse con la pareja de su padre. Le tuvieron que decir admitir, que no podían salvar a su papa y que esto era lo mejor para si mismo. Teddy lloro largo y tendido por casi todo el día, cayendo dormido al poco de subir al carruaje que lo llevaría lejos de su padre.

La ultima mirada cómplice que tuvieron los amantes, los dejo con el corazón entristecido, pero sabiendo que hacían lo correcto. Christopher Mitchfox, tras unas dos semanas de vuelta en su hogar, recibiría la noticia del fallecimiento de lord Alexander Rodenshield sabiendo que, al menos, había salvado al hijo del hombre que tanto amo.

* * *

Camille se levanto sobresaltada al escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de afuera de su cuarto. Preocupada, se despabiló un poco y salió del cuarto en busca del origen del ruido. No tuvo que caminar mucho, en la sala de juegos estaba la luz encendida y en el pasillo sus padres.

⸺¿Esta todo bien? Escuche un golpe.

Severus se volteo a su hija mayor con una mueca de disculpa y señalo a la casita de muñecas de la mas chica de la casa.

⸺Eleonor parece que volvió a dejar sus juguetes tirados, tu padre y yo nos acabamos de golpear con esta.

⸺Que raro… me pareció escuchar a Jeremy y Albus guardarla en la salita…

Harry y su esposo se miraron escépticos, pero decidieron no decir nada. Entre los tres tomaron el juguete y lo volvieron a meter en la habitación de juegos infantiles. La jovencita volteo al armario observando en la oscuridad, sus padres no lo notaron.

⸺Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la cama.

⸺¿Qué hacían levantados? ⸺recién se acababan de mudar, le parecía extraño que sus padres no aprovecharan para dormir lo que no pudieron durante los preparativos de la misma.

⸺Oh, solo queríamos ver si teníamos todo… ya sabes como es de meticuloso tu padre… ⸺rio jocoso el hombre de ojos verde.

⸺Si, di lo que quieras, pero cuando no encuentres tus cosas de quidditch ya veremos… ⸺le sonrío malicioso el ex profesor.

Su esposo se carcajea un rato y termina por besarlo con ternura a lo que Severus sonríe amoroso.

⸺Bueno, los dejo. Buenas noches, mis locos favoritos.

⸺Buenas noches, cielo.

⸺Que descanses, princesa.

Tras un beso de cada uno de ellos, la chica sale del cuarto rumbo al suyo. Puede escuchar detrás de si a los esposos usar la puerta anexa para ir a su propia recamara. Camille se pregunta si debería decirles sobre la casa, pero cree que es mejor esperar un poco. Ya en su cama, a punto de volver a dormirse, su hermanita pequeña se acerca a ella tomando de la mano a La Dama Blanca. Ambas hermanas se acuestan juntas a la espera de la historia de esa mujer, misma que sonríe amorosa antes de empezar a narrar su cuento.


	17. Pastel de Arándanos, Melón y Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pastel, un malentendido y un cumpleaños es la mezcla perfecta para un día tan especial. 
> 
> ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SEVERUS! 
> 
> Reto propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry.

Se acercaba el nueve de enero y Harry Potter estaba muy estresado. La pastelería cerca de su casa, con la que siempre había contado, le cánselo (a unos pocos días de la entrega) su pedido especial. Y, tratando de conseguir el pastel que le pidieron sus tres amores, termino recorriendo casi todo el condado. Tal vez algunos pensarían que es muy exagerado de su parte, pero amaba tanto a su esposo y a sus hijos, que estaba dispuesto a todo porque ese día maravilloso fuera viento en popa. Después de todo, Severus Snape merecía que su cumpleaños número setenta pasara con alegría y amor, suavizando la noticia que pensaban darle durante la fiesta.

Harry, finalmente rendido, le pidió a Hermione ayuda. La castaña había conocido (en una de las visitas a la casa de sus padres) una pastelería familiar nueva que al matrimonio Granger le gustaba mucho. Así que cruzo los dedos y encargo con ellos su pastel grande de tres sabores.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños y ya tenían las decoraciones para la sala y el jardín.

Una bellísima joven con largos cabellos negros y reflejos rojos, termino de recortar la pancarta con la leyenda “Feliz Cumpleaños al mejor padre y mentor”. Satisfecha, y con un simple movimiento de varita, la coloco sobre la chimenea. Arriba de la foto familiar donde se dejaba ver dos hombres con una niña de trece años y un pequeño de cuatro.

⸺Ali, cariño ¿viste a tu sobrino?

Harry entro por la puerta, que daba al comedor, viendo con aprobación la pancarta de su hija mayor.

⸺En el patio con su madre, están terminando el banner con purpurina.

⸺No lo dejaras así, ¿verdad?

⸺Claro que no. ⸺Y con un nuevo hechizo, oculto la pancarta hasta que fuera hora de revelarlo.

⸺Mejor.

⸺Por cierto, papa; la tía Hermione dijo que ya le llego el pastel.

⸺Excelente, ahora le digo que lo traiga.

Ailen le sonrió con cariño y se fue a chequear con su cuñada las demás decoraciones.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Severus Snape que tras la guerra encontraría la paz y la felicidad que nunca tuvo en sus primeros años de viva, lo habría mandado a volar por decir estupideces. Pero, por fortuna para él, la suerte le sonrió por primera vez: Harry Potter lo había salvado de una muerte horrenda y dolorosa, para convertirse en su mejor amigo. Fueron meses en San Mungo, donde las charlas le dieron al hosco hombre un golpe de realidad: Harry no era lo que él había pensado. Y mucho más de lo que pudiera haber soñado; era atento, dulce, valiente, divertido, temerario y fiel. Eran sonrisas que iluminaban los días mas oscuros, era el brazo en donde llorar cuando el peso de sus actos lo sobrepasaban, eran los silencios mas dulces y tranquilos que hubiese tenido nunca, era compañía incondicional en buenos y malos momentos. Su amistad, como tal, duro unos hermosos seis; llenos de altas y bajas, pero siempre consiguiendo recuperar su lazo. Aprendió tanto de si mismo como de Harry, lo que ayudo a superar las cosas que ocultaba en un rincón de su alma. Y lo amo, como creía que jamás se podría amar a nadie: completa y desinteresadamente. Tardo un tiempo en confesarse y fue inmensamente feliz cuando el dulce sonrojo del salvador en conjunto con sus brillantes ojos le dijeron que era correspondido.

Salieron por cinco años más, hasta que se armo de valor y le pidió matrimonio. Y pasaron otros cinco más cuando llego a sus vidas su pequeña princesa de las pociones. Buscaban adoptar a un bebe recién nacido, pero cuando se toparon con esos ojos heterocromáticos llenos de melancolía y anhelo no pudieron resistirse. La pequeña de tres años resplandeció al ver la casa donde viviría y amo a sus padres desde el minuto uno. Harry y Severus se derretían cada vez que la escuchaban reír, le daba un vuelco al corazón cada que la niña se raspaba sus rodillas tratando de trepar árboles y conseguir las mejores hojas. Harry tuvo en la niña la compinche perfecta para jugar un Buscador vs. Buscador… y él, Severus, tuvo la mejor aprendiz de pociones que habría podido desear. La niña era tan inquieta y aventurera, como ávida de conocimiento y diestra en pociones; lo que hacia las delicias de ambos padres. Ninguno de ellos, ni sus allegados, se sorprendieron de que el Sombrero Seleccionador la pusiera en Ravenclaw.

Y unos años más tarde, decidieron agrandar la familia. El pequeño Benjamín fue el amor de su hermana, y la mas absoluta felicidad de sus padres. Cuando volvieron a ir al orfanato donde habían encontrado a Ailen, una de las matronas, les hablo de un recién llegado al que habían tirado al basurero dentro de una caja de cartón. Los hombres horrorizados, pidieron ver al bebe y se enamoraron de él al instante: su pelusita rubia clara contrastaba con su piel algo acaramelada, con sus grandes ojos y su naricita arrugada, se adueño de los corazones de ambos magos. Benjamín termino siendo el compañero de juegos perfecto de su hermana, quien lo adoraba y cuidaba con esmero, Ailen siempre se terminaba atribuyendo las travesuras del menor para que no le retasen a su querido hermanito; sus padres se derretían cuando eso pasaba. El chico, una vez que fue al colegio de magia, fue sorteado para Hufflepuff, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a su hermana mayor. Demostró ser muy hábil en Encantamientos y Pociones, tan bondadoso como justo. Y leal, Severus se enorgullecía de su hijo cada vez que recordaba la feroz defensa que hizo cuando apoyo a su hermana, tras la elección de pareja que la prensa filtro antes de que lo supieran incluso Harry y él.

Nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión al Slytherin: tenia los mejores hijos y un maravilloso esposo.

⸺Bueno, señor Snape, creo que eso es todo.

⸺Gracias, hasta el próximo mes.

⸺Igualmente.

Severus salió de la tienda donde reabastecía sus suministros de pociones y se dispuso a pasar por casa, antes de volver al laboratorio donde trabajada actualmente. Se apareció en la esquina de la calle donde vivía, para caminar un poco y ver jugar a los niños, que disfrutaban sus vacaciones de verano con esas infernales pistolas de agua que su nieto le hizo comprar hace unas semanas atrás. El pequeño de dos años era la delicia de sus abuelos, a pesar de que no esperaban serlo tan pronto. Pero Benjamín adoraba con el alma a Augusta Longbottom y ellos no pensaban extinguir la luz en los oscuros ojos de su hijo mas chico.

Diviso la cerca de su casa, llego hasta ella con tranquilidad y entro a la galería exterior antes de pasar al interior de su hogar, una preciosa casa de dos plantas. Dejo la llave en la mesita junto a la entrada, su túnica en el perchero y fue al fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la cocina, para tomar un buen vaso de agua. De pronto, escucho unas voces acaloradas que venían del salón y, dejando el vaso ya vacío en la mesada, se movió con sigilo para escuchar a su esposo y a su amiga discutir acaloradamente. Lo cual era lago extraño, así que se asomo para ver sus rostros y descubrir si debía intervenir o dejarlos solos. Le llamo la atención que Harry tuviera en sus manos un paquete y, sobre el mismo, una foto suya.

⸺Pero… ¡cómo voy a querer algo así! Es indecorosamente horrendo.

⸺¡Basta ya, Harry! Que Severus es tu esposo…

⸺¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, HERMIONE! No lo quiero… deshazte de eso.

⸺Pero, es su cumpleaños…

⸺Con mayor razón, Hermione, NO LO QUIERO EN MI CASA.

El mundo empezó a girar, las voces se apagaron y algo en la garganta del hombre le impedía respirar bien. Severus ya no quiso escuchar más y, con un gran peso en el estómago, salió de vuelta a la calle en el más absoluto de los silencios. Su nuera, hija y sobrino lo vieron partir, sorprendidos de la palidez mas pronunciada en el rostro tan querido.

* * *

Finalmente, el día llego. Pero el cumpleañero no estaba contento. Le había dado muchas vueltas al dialogo que escucho entre los dos Gryffindor, su inseguridad volviendo a la superficie. Pero no dejaría que eso le arruinara su día, la pasaría bien y, cuando los invitados ya no estuvieran, arrinconaría a su esposo y le pediría explicaciones. Si había algún problema, lo resolverían como habían resuelto otros muchos a lo largo de esos veinticinco años de casados. Bajo con una pequeña sonrisa y vio la decoración alegre que su familia hizo para él. Definitivamente, estaba malinterpretando (y sacando de contexto) la conversación que espió. Si no lo amaban allí _¿Qué era entonces el amor?_

La fiesta fue un excito, todos estaban divertidos y alegres. Harry tan dulce y cariñoso como siempre, sus hijos enamorados y su nieto travieso. Si hasta el arisco Lucius bailaba con un gesto entre asustado y divertido con Luna Scamander, tras intercambiar pareja con el nieto del magizoologo.

Finalmente, la hora del pastel llego y casi se le sale una carcajada al ver el pastel: una montaña muy irregular de tres colores (violeta, naranja y amarillo) fue colocada enfrente suyo, estaba algo rasgada y las líneas formaban una figura que, para cualquier adulto, seria identificable. Las velitas numéricas de color verde, no resaltaban y daban al conjunto un aspecto espantoso. Y nada apetitoso.

Entonces entendió la conversación que escucho a hurtadillas y volteo a su esposo con intriga. Este le sonrió apenado y con los ojos llenos de muda disculpa. No quedaba de otra, soplo conteniendo un gruñido y, tras el aplauso, las velas se transformaron en una frase que se pego al pastel dando un aspecto peor a la comida. Miro encantado a su nuera, pero esta negó con la cabeza, su hija le sonrió con timidez y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, Delphini Riddle.

⸺Estoy muy feliz por ambas, seguro que será malcriado por sus abuelos como por sus muchísimos tíos.

Ailen corrió a abrazar a su padre, pues había temido su reacción. Después de eso, la fiesta siguió igual. Harry tiro el pastel y lo reemplazo con helado que, muy favorablemente, Ronald y Draco trajeron al enterarse del desafortunado accidente pastelero.

La frase _“¿Me amaras también a mí, abuelito?”_ se enterraba cada vez mas en la masa pastelera que se derretía en el cubo de basura.


End file.
